Surge
by my-place12
Summary: Danny had thought for a while about how to break away from his loneliness. He needs some kind of connection with someone. Steve needs someone to understand him. He's been on this path to self destruction. While he realizes it, it's just easy to let it go and keep doing things that hurt him. . .physically and emotionally. Will they end up helping each other in the end?
1. Note to the Reader

This is a Hawaii 5-0 AU.

WARNING! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING FORWARD!

This story does contain **very** explicit chapters. There is **one** chapter that shows a **non-con/rape scene.** Viewer discretion is advised. Proceed at your own caution and please, please be careful. I will mark the chapters and the particular chapter very clearly and carefully at the beginning of each chapter. So please be on the look out!

I've thought a lot about if I should post this. I've gone back and forth so many times that it's actually made me restless at night.

I decided to go ahead with it anyway because I like how this story turns out, I put a lot of work into it, and I want to see what kind of reception it gets.

I hope you like it.

So, without further ado, here it is.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _This is it._ Danny Williams thought as he looked up at his office clock. He was determined to do this. He closed down his office, located at the police department, for the evening and locked his office door after making sure the lights were off, confidential files were away, his blinds were drawn, and his desk was tidy. He walked outside and down the steps from the building. He headed directly to his car.

He gripped the steering wheel after closing the car door. He took in a deep breath and let it out, completely nervous about what he was about to do. He wanted to do it, though. He needed to do it. Danny placed the car in reverse, backed out of his spot and took off from his work.

He arrived at a bar about 15 minutes down the road. He made sure his gun and badge were safely in his glove compartment and got out of the car. He walked into the bar and had a look around. He let out a breath, not seeing who he was there to see. He headed to the bar. He placed his arms on the bar, thinking about what to drink.

"What can I get you, sir?" The middle aged bartender asked.

Danny looked at him. "Um. . ." _Something to calm me down, because I'm totally freaking out?_ "Scotch on the rocks?"

"You got it."

Danny gritted his teeth as he looked down at his hands. _Is this a mistake? I've never felt so nervous before. Am I ready? I really want to do this. . .maybe it's more like I want a relationship. . .or a friendship. . .no. . .I just want a release. . .I just want something. . .that will get me off. . .don't I? I don't know what I want._

The bartender placed the glass on the counter in front of him.

 _Fuck, I don't know what I want! I'm not ready! It's been close to a year and a half since I moved here. . .Maybe I should just slip out before-_

"Hey."

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at a gorgeous woman with brown eyes. Her skin was darker as was her hair. She had a pretty smile and gave off a kind vibe.

"You're Daniel, right?" She asked.

"Um. . .yeah." Danny gave her a small smile. "Kono?"

The woman nodded. "So. . .you okay to talk here?"

Danny looked around. It wasn't too crowded, but there were people at the bar. He didn't want them being overheard. "You wanna. . ." He gestured to the deck.

"Yeah, sure."

"Want anything to drink?"

Kono shook her head as one of her hands drifted up to her other arm. "I'm okay, thanks."

Danny downed his scotch and left it at the counter. He looked at the bartender. "Keep a tab open, please? We'll be here a while."

"Yes, sir. Will do."

He followed Kono, the woman that was dressed so nicely in a black dress with black high heels. They walked out onto the deck and turned to each other. There was an awkward pause. Danny had never done this before. He wasn't sure what to say. . .or what not to say.

Kono cleared her throat as she shifted her stance. "So. . .the man I was telling you about over the phone should be here any moment." She checked her watch.

"Um. . .Kono. . ." He hesitated.

Kono gazed at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're nervous."

Danny looked up at her.

"Everyone is with the first meet. You're not alone."

Danny chewed his lip. "I don't want to offend anyone. . ."

Kono shook her head. "You won't."

"I don't want to. . .freak anyone out."

Kono just shook her head again. "I don't think you will."

Danny continued to chew his lip. He then let out a small laugh as he placed his forearms on the railing around the deck, looking over the cliff at the ocean. "I've never done this before."

Kono smiled. "We figured." She placed her hand on his back and stroked it with her nails. The act sent shivers up Danny's spine. "I know it doesn't help much by saying this, but, don't be nervous."

Danny turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"We're not going to bite. . ." She paused as she leaned into whisper in his ear. "Well. . .we may. . .if you like that sort of thing." She added with a grin.

Danny grinned back as he felt electricity pulse through his body. This woman knew how to turn him on. "Look. . .on the phone, we talked about. . .things and I'd like to keep those things between us. . .or rather us three if you mentioned it to-"

"Oh, Daniel. Confidentiality and secrecy is what we are all about. No one will find out, no one will know, except for us."

Danny nodded. "Thank you."

Danny saw Kono turn to the bar. "And here he is." She said with a grin.

Danny stood up from the railing and turned. In the dimly lit setting, Danny watched as a man approached them. He wore nice black dress pants with a light blue dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at his chest. Small tuffs of brown hair peeked out and the man's cuffs were rolled up to reveal very strong looking arms. Even in the dim light, Danny could see veins bulging from his forearms. He looked tanned. . .not purposefully tanned, just. . .seasonably tanned. Like after years of hard work outside.

"Hey, doll. Sorry I'm late." The man said as he leaned into give Kono a kiss on the cheek. "Traffic was horrible."

Danny gave a small smile at the man's voice. It was husky sounding. . .music to his ears. Danny studied the man's face. He liked the man's small stubble he had going on. He had a very handsome smile going on. His lips seemed soft and smooth. He liked the man's dark eyebrows as well. Even now with the small interaction, it seemed like this guy had a lot of expression in his eyebrows _._ He had long eyelashes that framed his beautiful eyes. _This guy seems familiar. I can't put my finger on it._

Steve had finished his greeting with a final smile and nod to Kono. He then turned to look at the man Kono was with.

Danny felt a shock run through him as those hazel eyes flashed to his. His stomach dropped and a cage opened in his chest releasing all the butterflies that began to flutter about, making his breathing slightly sporadic.

"Daniel, this is the man I've been telling you about. This is Steve." Kono said with a smile, looking at the two men as they seemed to be enchanted with each other's presence.

Steve offered his hand out. _Holy crap, this is the guy Kono was telling me about? He's. . .completely. . .wow._ "Daniel, lovely to meet you. My apologies for being late, I am so sorry. Forgive me."

Danny looked at the hand and back up to the man's eyes as he stared at him. The vast bluer-green hazel eyes stared back at him. The color reminded Danny of an alcoholic beverage he had tried when he first came to Hawaii. If he remembered correctly, the drink was divine. "Pleasure is all mine. And. . .no need for my forgiveness, it's. . .no problem at all." He said with a smile as he took the hand and gave it a shake. "Have we. . .met before. . .somewhere?"

Steve rose his eyebrows. "Not that I am aware of. I would've remembered those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

Danny smiled with flattery at his words. _Holy crap, this guy is such a charmer._

"Well. . .now that you've met, I'm going to have that drink." Kono said as she began to turn to go inside.

Danny shook himself from the enchantment, remembering his manners. "Um, it's alright. I can get us drinks. What would you guys like?"

Kono looked at Steve and back to Danny. "I'll have water with lemon."

"Make that two." Steve added.

Danny turned to walk inside. He reached the bar and waited for the bartender. 

"What's it man?"

"Uh, 3 lemon waters, please."

"Yep."

Back outside, after Danny went to order the drinks, Kono turned to Steve. "He seems to really like you."

Steve grinned. "He seems nice."

"What were you expecting?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. Not a meet like this. . .usually they want us in the sack ASAP."

"Daniel seems. . .different." Kono nodded.

"Don't be fooled, Kono. All the johns and joans are the same. All they want is sex." Steve said a little too coarsely as he looked back in the bar.

"Well, if you can keep him as a regular, that would be good, right?"

Steve shook his head. "Not necessarily. People can get real freaky, real quick behind closed doors."

Kono chewed her lip. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

Steve turned to look at her.

"I know that. . .you could've said no. . .to our deal. You could've said no to this meet up. You-you could've-"

Steve shook his head. "Kono. I'm doing this because I chose to. This was my decision, okay? Remember, I brought this to the table. I wrote up our deal. . .we both signed it. . .and that's that."

Kono nodded.

"The best thing we can do now is keep this up till we don't need to anymore."

"Steve, I. . ." Kono paused. "I've been thinking a lot. About the contract. . .I feel like we need to revise it."

Steve furrowed his brows. "Why?" _Why? And why is she bringing this up now?_

Kono shrugged. "Even at the moment when I signed it, it didn't seem fair. And I still don't think it is."

Steve let out a breath. "Well, I don't know what you want to do about it, Kono. It's done, it's signed, it's-" He let out a breath and shook his head. "It's over."

"It's not over, Steve. You know how stubborn I can be." Kono said with annoyance.

Steve looked over at her as she stared into the bar. He smiled lightly. She looked at him and gave him a sarcastic eye roll, trying hard not to smile.

"You know I was thinking about you with that contract."

"I know. . .but now that we're. . .doing alright, there's no reason why we can't continue to go with this a little longer than anticipated in the contract and. . .help you and your situation out-"

"Kono, what's the point of a contract if we don't stick to it? If we constantly revise it or change it up?"

"It'll just be this one time. We haven't touched it at all." Kono answered him.

"Yeah, and if we make an exception this one time, we'll have to do it the next time, and the time after that."

"Steve, you're acting ridiculous."

"Can we talk about this later?" Steve asked as he saw Danny approached them with drinks in his hands.

"Steve-" Kono gritted through her teeth.

"Hey, Daniel, back so soon?" Steve asked with a killer grin. He helped Danny by grabbing one of the drinks before it slipped out of his hand.

"Pretty quiet night." Danny said with a grin.

Steve smiled back at him. He noticed that he had ordered that same drink as Kono and himself. _Maybe this one is a keeper._ Steve thought as he sipped his water. _We'll have to wait and see._


	3. Chapter 2

**Sexually Explicit content in this chapter**

 **Chapter 2:**

Danny waited in an elevator at a hotel several blocks away from his work. He was feeling excited but nervous. After talking a while at the bar a few nights ago, Danny had called Steve specifically the next day to set a date and time to meet again. This time, by themselves. At a hotel. For a few hours. . .if not for the whole night. He hoped that Steve took advantage of settling in before he got there.

Danny clenched his fists in his pockets as he watched the numbers rise on the little display screen near the elevator doors. He couldn't believe how jumbled and knotted his stomach felt. His heart raced as the elevator doors opened. Danny nervously walked down the hall and found the room he was looking for. He placed the card key in the slot and opened the door to the hotel room. He walked in to find Steve standing at the window, looking out at the ocean. At the sound of the door opening, Steve had turned to Danny.

"Daniel." Steve said, walking to greet Danny.

"Steve." Danny set his bag down by the table near the door.

"Daniel, it is great to see you."

"Please. . .babe, it's Danny. Just call me Danny." Danny said, closing the door and locking it.

Steve smiled weakly. "Danny, forgive me." Steve surprised Danny by placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing to forgive." Danny smiled as Steve pulled from him. Steve surprised Danny further by striping his shirt off.

The sooner they did this, the sooner Steve could get back to his place and get some sleep.

Danny stared over his body. The man was gorgeous. . .very fit and strong looking. . .and yet, he also looked thin. . .almost gaunt-like. He clearly wasn't getting enough to eat. As Steve turned his body to throw the shirt on a chair by the small table that sat in the corner, Danny saw several thick welts lined horizontally up and down his back. Danny felt his heart go out to the man. A genuine concern ached through his heart as he saw the reddened, irritated marks slashed down his back. He also noticed thin lines along his inner arms, from above his elbow to right below his underarm. There must have been around 12 or 15 lines on either arm. _Self inflicted? They look healed and. . .old._ The same concern pricked his heart. _Why do I care? It's not like I know him. Yeah, but I am human. And it's only nature to care for those that seem to be injured or hurting. . .right? Oh. . .fuck it, it's not like I'm going to ask him. . .or will I? Should I? Not now, but maybe later?_

"Where do you want me?" Steve asked, turning back to him.

Danny shook himself from his thoughts. He gestured in front of him. "Right here is fine." He turned to place his card key on the table that was near the door.

Danny turned back, expecting to see Steve standing in front of him. Instead, the tall man was kneeling on the ground with his arms behind his back, staring straight ahead.

"Um. . .what are you doing?" Danny stepped toward him.

Steve looked up at him, slightly confused. "Did you not want me here?"

Danny was confused. _I don't understand. . .is this expected by other people he sees? Do they expect him to kneel wherever they told him to? And those welts. . .where did they come from? And those thin scars. . .where are those from? Others? Himself?_

Danny was still deep in thought when Steve decided to reach up to his unbuckle his belt. He looked at the man's groin in his lovely dress pants. _If he isn't going to take charge, I'm going to start._

Before Steve could unbutton Danny's pants, Danny shook himself from his thoughts again and took Steve's hands, gaining Steve's eye contact. "Come here." Danny helped Steve to stand up in front of him. Danny studied Steve's body. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he looked back to Steve's eyes. The man looked starved. Maybe some food would satisfy him.

Steve kept his expression even, but he felt exasperated. _Oh, God, request for dick down the throat already? Please, please be gentle._ He knew the man meant it as sexual question, and was looking for a sexual answer. Steve could only weakly smile at Danny."Only for you."

It took him a bit before Danny chuckled. "No, no. . .I, uh, I meant. . .are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat? We can order in. . ."

 _Oh, he was being literal._ Steve hadn't eaten a good meal in a couple days. He was starving beyond belief. Instead of focusing on a wonderful meal, like a hefty sandwich, or a plate of steaming spaghetti, he knew he had to focus back to the situation. Back to Danny. Steve knew that if he admitted he was hungry, Danny would draw out this whole thing, sitting him down for a nice dinner and talking about personal stuff. Steve couldn't afford to get personal. He never got personal with any of his clients. Sure, maybe his clients would talk to him about their issues and problems with life, but. . .Danny seemed different. Even at the bar, he was trying to figure Steve out, asking about his life and questioning about personal things like family and his childhood. This wasn't a dating service after all. _No, this is just for sex. . .and that's it._ "No, I'm okay. I'm just eager for tonight." Steve answered mustering his strength to bring forward a real smile. Steve dropped Danny's hands and began to unbutton his shirt.

Danny felt odd. Maybe it was nerves or slight embarrassment that made him feel uncomfortable as Steve unbuttoned his shirt. Danny hadn't made a habit of doing this. "Steve?"

Steve looked up at him. He wished the man would just take action and fuck him, like all the other johns. _Why is he stalling? Why is he drawing this out? Why isn't he taking charge?_

"Yes, Danny?"

Danny was unsure. This was so awkward for him. "May I kiss you?" He slightly cringed in his mind at the question he had just asked. _Must sound fucking ridiculous._

Steve didn't understand. He had never been asked to be kissed before. His clients took what they wanted. Usually they wouldn't kiss him, but when they did, they just did it. . .and they certainly didn't ask. "You're paying. . .to do whatever you want with me, Danny. . ." He said slowly. "You can do anything you want." Steve said with a soft smile.

"I know, but. . .I don't know." Danny grinned as he looked down and back up to Steve's gaze. "I guess this. . .just feels. . .different to me. I guess I like a connection before starting things and. . .I don't want to do anything against your wishes or that makes you uncomfortable."

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Did this man actually care about how he felt? Steve didn't get too many clients like this. Hell, he never got clients like this. He almost didn't know what to say as he looked down to Danny's chest, and chuckled softly. "Well, if my consent makes you feel better. . .you may." Steve answered.

Danny smiled softly and placed a hand on Steve's neck. Danny leaned in closer and closed his eyes. Danny felt Steve tense under his touch, almost like he didn't like it.

Steve felt their lips meet and closed his eyes. He could feel himself relax into Danny's touch as the man played at the start of his hairline on the back of his neck. Danny's fingertips were soft and light. It made Steve's insides feel warm. He placed a hand to Danny's chest, playing at the small tuffs of hair. The man's lips were soft and tender but firm in the kiss. _Why-why do they feel so good? Why does this feel good?_

Danny could feel the awkwardness and uncomfortableness within him dissipate as he kissed Steve. He broke for a moment, looking into Steve's eyes for second before Steve grasped him in for another desperate kiss. Steve grasped Danny's open shirt and helped it off Danny's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Steve needed to remember to make Danny comfortable. Since Danny didn't do this regularly, Steve could only imagine how nervous and anxious he would be feeling. Steve unbuttoned his own pants and broke from Danny to push down his pants. He went back to place a kiss on Danny's lips.

Danny placed his hands on Steve's hips. _A commando man? Hmm._ Danny pulled from him and looked at him. "May I. . .just. . .look at you for a second?" Danny asked in a whisper.

 _Again with a question? What is with this man?_ "Yeah, go ahead." Steve smiled sweetly.

Danny took a small step back as he looked at Steve up and down. Steve thought his sight would be drawn immediately to his. . .'situation', but Danny seemed to gaze around his body, not just his groin area but to his thighs, up to his hips, his abs, chest, arms, his neck, and finally back to his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Steve asked.

Danny exhaled, smiling. "Oh, yeah."

Steve felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks as Danny slowly stepped towards Steve again. _What the hell? Why am I gushing?_ Steve thought as he felt Danny's lips move gently to his own. Steve encased his arms around Danny's neck. Danny kept his hands on his hips, even though Steve could feel his fingers twitch, wanting to go lower.

Danny broke. "May. . .may I touch you?" He breathed.

Steve was befuddled. No one really. . .touched him. At least in the way he assumed Danny was asking about. Even so, Steve just smiled. "You don't have to ask. Just do it."

Danny shook his head. "I-I feel better with your. . .okay." He said softly looking into Steve's eyes.

Steve kept his expression soft even though he was extremely confused with Danny's behavior. "Um. . .yeah, you can. . .touch me."

Danny smiled as he looked down and back up to Steve's eyes as his hand touched his dick. Steve felt his lower abdomen muscles jump at the touch. The man took his dick softly in his hold and stroked it once, causing Steve to let out a soft gasp and close his eyes. _Well. . .it's been a while since someone did this to me._ Steve shivered as he felt Danny's warm fingertips brush along the underside of his shaft and he placed his hand on his hip again. Danny placed his lips to Steve's neck, sucking and licking points on Steve's neck that caused his blood and sensations to surge to his cock. Danny pulled him closer to his body, still sucking away, his tongue circulating and moving in zigzag motions along his neck. Steve could feel Danny's dick through his pants, heightening and hardening with arousal. Steve fumbled around with his pant's button and zipper as Danny continued his ticklish assault on his neck.

Danny's trousers fell to the ground and Steve grasped onto the man's boxer band. He tugged at them playfully and slipped a hand down them. He grabbed a hold of what he was looking for; the man's dick. It was warm against his cold fingers, thick, and as hard as a rock.

At Steve's grasp, Danny gasped, backing from Steve's neck, and jumped, tensing his lower abdomen at the touch. It was like a shock to his system.

"Cold fingers, sorry." Steve spoke softly to him.

"No, it's okay. Feels. . .different. . .a good different." Danny grinned.

Steve rubbed the man's groin, heightening his arousal. Danny leaned in to kiss him again. Steve continued to rub his erection.

Danny broke. "Do you have lube?" Asking gently as he looked up and down Steve's face, flicking his tongue to wet his lower lip.

"Lube?" Steve repeated looking to his lips and back to his eyes.

"Yeah, you know. . .lube?"

"Ummm. . .yeah." Steve broke from him and took a small bottle out of his bag, gave it to Danny, stepped back, and waited for Danny's direction.

"You seemed surprised when I asked." Danny stated as he rolled the small, thin bottle in his hands.

Steve had been surprised. His clients normally didn't ask for lube. They expected him to be prepped, which usually he'd excuse himself and do in the bathroom. "Umm, yeah. Sorry." Steve shrugged lamely looking to him.

Danny stared at him. _Do others even have the courtesy to. . .lube him up? How much pain has he endured doing this? Physical or emotional?_

"Where would you like me?" Steve asked.

Danny broke from his thoughts and looked around. "If you want, the bed's fine."

Steve was grateful, his backside was aching and stung like hell. All he wanted to do was lie down. "Face up, face down?"

"Um. . .uh, whatever you'd like." Danny answered. This man deserved a little leeway. Danny was going to be sure he lubed and worked this man well, make this a pleasurable experience.

Steve placed his stomach against the bed. He felt so tired as he felt his body relaxed in to the cushioned mattress. If he let his head fall to the bed, he knew he would fall asleep. He kept his chest up and propped himself with his forearms and elbows. He waited as he felt Danny sit on the bed next to his body.

Danny looked at Steve's body that was laid out so pleasantly before him. The welts glared at him, festering red and looked like they were going to bruise. "Do you mind if I put lotion on your back?" Danny blurted out unexpectedly.

 _Did he really just ask to put lotion on my back?_ Steve gave a slight turn to look at Danny. "Pardon?"

Danny swallowed. "Um. . .I was just. . .um. . .looking at your back. . .uh, it looks pretty irritated. I can rub lotion on it. . .if you'd like."

Steve's gaze wandered away from Danny's to the wall behind him. _Why is he treating me this way?_ Steve didn't do anything to deserve this. "Um. . ." Steve didn't want this to be about him. He was there to bring sexual gratification to another. That was it.

"I don't have to. . .I just thought. . .it might be stinging. . .or. . .burning." Danny slowly brought a hand to Steve's back. He brushed his fingers down it softly.

The soft touch tingled Steve's back. It didn't sting as he thought it would. "It is. . .um. . . you don't have to. . ."

Danny smiled. He got up and strode to his bag. He took out a small bottle. He walked back to Steve with a smile on his face.

Steve smiled weakly back at him. He appreciated the man's kindness, but Steve really wished he would just get this over with and stop with it. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. With anyone, Steve would've thought it was just a charade. Just part of the 'nesting' or the 'pre-copulation' period. Nothing serious, just part of foreplay.

But with Danny. . .it felt slightly more genuine.

Danny put some lotion on his hand and rubbed his hands together. He placed them gently on Steve's back, causing Steve to let out a gasp.

It stung, real bad. Steve drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of the lotion and hot hands against his skin.

"Sorry." Danny grimaced and rubbed the lotion on Steve's back gently.

Steve bit his lower lip as Danny's hands moved along his back. Steve could feel the lotion soothing the irritated skin. "Don't be. It stings, but. . .it also feels better. Thank you."

Danny smiled. "Let me wash my hands."

Danny got up and went to the bathroom. Steve watched him go and dipped his head to his arms. His back definitely felt better. Steve breathed in and out, trying to focus his mind on the next event. _I just have to get this done. I bet he's already hard. . .he doesn't seem too nervous._

Danny walked out and sat next to him.

"May I-"

"You may." Steve replied quickly with a smile. He couldn't get over how his chest fluttered as Danny's lips curled into a smile. _Why am I fluttering? Why am I excited? Why am I. . .becoming completely infatuated with him?_

Danny chuckled and placed a light hand on Steve's lower back and dragged his hand down to Steve's ass.

Steve felt Danny's gentle hands caress his ass cheeks. Steve heaved in a big sigh at the kind touch. Danny squeezed them gently and rubbed them.

"May I say. . .you have a beautiful ass?"

 _Beautiful? Really?_ Steve thought dryly as he chuckled at the remark. _This man is too much._ "You may, and thank you."

Danny smiled as he squeezed them gently again. He took the lube and squeezed out a nice helping out of the tube. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it before placing the lube fingers to Steve's hole.

Steve jerked his upper body a little at the touch, but kept still as the man brushed his hole and began to probe at it. _When was the last time warm lube was involved in this? Fuck, when was the last time someone prepped me. . .out of their own doing._ Steve could feel himself relax into Danny's touches. They were kind, gentle, and full of tenderness. The kind of touches that he would love to feel again and again.

Danny poured more lube on his fingers, rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up and placed it against Steve's hole again. Steve arched his hips a touch off the bed, his ass protruding from his body slightly. Danny smiled and began to tease his opening.

Steve waited until Danny entered him to let out a sigh. Danny pulled in and out of him at the slowest pace he ever felt. Steve only felt pleasure as Danny's finger slid in and out easily. No pain and no uncomfortable pressure. Just feelings of pure contentment. Amazing sensations tickled Steve's insides as he began to feel aroused. Steve grasped the sheets and let out a breath.

How long was Danny going to drag this out? Steve needed to speed things along. "You don't have to hold back." Steve said. "I don't need a whole lot of prep."

"I'm not holding back." Steve tilted his head at Danny's words. Danny pulled out and Steve felt a little more snugness around his ass. Steve assumed he added another finger into the mix. Danny twisted his fingers drawing a gasp from Steve. "I just want to be sure you're prepped. Do you want me to stop?" Danny asked, starting to draw his fingers out of Steve.

"No." Steve answered quickly. He hitched his hips back toward Danny so his fingers would not leave him. "You can keep going."

Danny smiled as he moved his fingers in and out of Steve. He started to drag his fingers and hook it within Steve. Steve released his grasp of the sheets and pushed up to turn around to see what Danny was doing. Danny's eyes rose to his and he continued to loosen Steve. Steve's lips were slightly parted and his breathing had increased in pace.

"Do you feel ready?" Danny asked him.

"Yes." Steve breathed out. He needed to get this moving.

Danny withdrew his fingers from him and touched his ass lightly. "Can we start. . .over there?" He gestured to the comfortable chairs that the hotel supplied.

"Of course. Whatever you wish." Steve answered, getting on his knees and shuffling off the bed behind Danny as he watched the man sit in the chair and lift his eyes to him.

Steve walked across the room to his bag and pulled out a little package.

"Hey, babe. Whatcha got planned for me?" Danny teased gently with a smile.

Steve chuckled and turned to walk to him. "Sorry to be the downer, but. . ." He handed Danny the package. "I require it."

Danny smiled and took it. "Of course. And it's no downer." He paused. "Thank you." He said taking the package.

Steve smiled weakly back at him as he watched him put the condom on. Steve broke into a full blown smile, holding in a laugh, as Danny did a little wiggle in his seat, getting comfortable. Danny looked up at Steve with a smile and those "come-and-get-me" blue eyes. "More lube?" He asked with a small tilt of his head that made Steve's heart ping with desire.

Steve grabbed the tube from the bed and placed a nice helping on his hand. He walked over and leaned over Danny's figure to give him a few strokes. Steve kept his eyes on Danny as the man looked back up at him. He leaned over him, moving closer to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

Steve pulled when he felt Danny's hands on his hips and Steve turned around. Steve felt a surge go through him as he reached around him and grasped onto Danny's cock. It was a powerful emotion to feel. It shook him to his core as he felt his chest tighten and his body shiver in anticipation. He brushed the feeling away, though, and he began to feed Danny's dick into him.

Danny gasped out as he felt a surge-like energy when Steve took his cock in his hand. He placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and clenched it. _Shit. . .oh, fuck._ Danny's thoughts raced as he felt a warm buzzing feeling erupt through his body as Steve had grasped onto his groin.

Steve began to go down and soon a rhythm was found between them. It felt amazing to Steve and he could feel his pleasure mounting. He never got this wired with a client, why was this so different?

 _Why is this so. . .hot? Such a turn on for me?_ Steve couldn't let himself become vulnerable and open up to Danny. He was a client and this was a purely sexual relationship. Steve placed himself so he could see Danny as he swiveled into the man's pelvis, drawing out gasps and small moans from him.

Danny breathed in heavily as he looked at Steve. Steve looked to him and felt something as he stared into them. He hadn't felt it before with anyone. In that moment, he couldn't believe how much trust he had in a complete stranger. The man's blue eyes seemed to electrify him with energy. He suppressed the feeling deep within him.

Danny saw the flash in Steve's eyes. _What was that look?_

Danny continued to thrust into him. Danny was no match for Steve as Danny thought he would lose his mind as Steve wiggled his hips side to side. Danny's eyes rolled back and closed at the sensations. It felt so amazing. "God, Steve. That feels good." Danny stuttered out.

Steve smiled. "You like it?"

Danny nodded slowly. "Yeah." He gasped out.

Steve let his head fall back and his eyes closed as Danny continued to push into him. _Why does this feel so good?_ Why was he letting himself go, letting himself feel Danny and feel all of the emotions that were present between them? Steve didn't understand this at all. _What is wrong with me?_ He suppressed every urge to grab himself and jerk until the pleasant ache of pleasure blew into an orgasm that would allow him to float softly away. This was purely physical, purely sexual. Something that men needed every once in a while. Steve was an item, and understood this when he first started. He wouldn't let himself open up. He had decided this along time ago when he first started in this business. It's easier for the client not to see. It's easier for him not to show it. It's just easier for emotions not to get involved behind this.

Steve would not cum, not in front of any client, and especially not in front of this kind hearted man.

Danny couldn't figure out how Steve was controlling himself. How he hadn't grabbed himself and started stroking was a mystery. Everything was so hot. _Maybe he's not into it. . ._ Danny thought as he thrusted into Steve. _No. . ._ Danny stared at Steve's face as the man closed his eyes and took in his thrusts. _He seems to be liking it._ Danny's heart beat faster as he saw Steve bite his lower lip and inhaled through his nose. _Maybe he needs a little help. . ._ Danny placed a hand on Steve's hip and slowly crept his way down the crease that made his hip.

Steve swallowed as he had felt Danny's hand on his hip. He bit his lip again and he breathed in as he felt Danny's hand move down the sensitive inguinal crease. It felt so good to Steve as he felt Danny take hold of him. _No_. He can't allow himself to feel this pleasure with Danny.

He quickly grabbed Danny's wrist with force.

Danny dropped Steve's dick as Steve gripped his wrist hard. Danny looked up to see a startled look on Steve's face and he let go of Danny's wrist. "Sorry." Steve murmured.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want me to-" Danny started.

Steve shook his head. _Crap._ Danny was his client. It seemed like he was a very. . .sensitive and self conscious man when it came to sensual relations. He could be a regular if Steve would just suppress things and didn't scare him away by acting like a dumbass. "No-uh-sorry. . .um. . .go ahead."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no, no. It felt good, honest. Go ahead. Do it again." Steve breathed taking Danny's hand and bringing it to his dick. "Touch me." _Get a grip, Steve, come on._

Danny took hold again. He loved the feel of Steve in his hand. It seemed to fit right. Danny smiled as he stroked slowly and watched as Steve arched into his strokes. Danny closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. _God, how is he doing this to me? How can he just. . .make everything. . .simply wonderful?_ Danny stroked and reached around Steve with his other hand.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head and breathed out heavily. "No. I'm okay. You. . .okay?" 

Steve nodded and pressed his lips together, closing his eyes as a shiver ran through his body. _God, I can't take this, who am I fooling?_ Steve knew he needed to calm himself. _No, no. Just. . .think about something else. Okay, the news today. . .local fruit prices have dropped slightly and the governor is having a party next week with all of the cops on the island to thank them for their services-_ "Oh, God." Steve jumped at the sensation as Danny's fingers twirled around his balls. It tickled like crazy, especially with him being increasingly turned on. Danny continued to stroke as he brushed his fingers along his balls. "Oh." Steve breathed out.

Danny took in Steve. _He seems to be relaxing. . .trusting even, perhaps._ Danny felt the sensations drawing together deep within him. He needed to slow. He wanted-no-he needed to see Steve release first.

"Can we go to the bed?" Danny puffed out.

"Yeah, of course." Steve answered. He held his breath as he slid off his cock, stood up, and walked to the bed. Danny huffed out a breath looking at the ceiling and closed his eyes, smiling, trying to get the sensations under control. He leaned forward and stood up from the chair to turn to Steve.

Danny furrowed his brows as he saw Steve on the bed. He was on his hands and knees, looking back at him, seeming to offer his ass to him. "Steve?"

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Danny walked to the bed and placed a hand on Steve's back and let it run down to his ass. "Would your back hurt too much if I asked you to flip over for me?"

Steve didn't understand anything about this man. _He wants to fuck me. . .face up?_ "Um, my back's fine. I can do that for you." Steve answered, turning to lie on his back, facing Danny.

Danny smiled softly at him. He placed a hand on Steve's chest and ran down his body with his finger tips. "Are you okay with this? Are you comfortable?"

 _Why is he constantly asking me that? It really doesn't matter if I'm okay with it or not, so why does he keep asking?_ "Yes."

"Sorry, but again you seem. . .surprised."

"Surprised? Well, yeah, but. . .it's nothing." Steve raised a hand to Danny's chest, and then placed his hands in the arch of Danny's back as Danny towered over his body.

"You sure?" Danny asked as he leaned in closer.

Steve nodded with a smile. "Yeah, um. . .yes."

Danny grabbed his dick and placed it at Steve's opening, brushing it a couple of times before pushing into Steve.

Steve gasped out at the sensation of Danny inside him. Danny found a smooth rhythm pushing in and out of Steve. It created unbelievable sensations and Steve could feel his pleasure rising again. Steve let his head fall back softly on the bed as Danny drove into him. He needed to calm himself. He needed to rein himself in.

Danny placed his hands on the bed by Steve's arms, towering over the man's lanky body that was beneath him. "Oh, my god, Steve." He whispered. He leaned in closer and kissed Steve as he continued his thrusts into Steve. Danny lifted a hand and grabbed Steve's cock, playing with the tip before beginning to stroke it.

Steve let out a small gasp. _Oh, God, why did he have to do that? The tip, really the tip? Why?_ Steve shivered as sensations crept up his body. Danny broke and looked over his body. Steve took in big breaths to calm himself as Danny stroked him. This was getting almost too much to handle.

Danny leaned down again, looking into Steve's eyes. Steve felt that same electrifying feeling as Danny towered over him and stared into his soul. Steve bit his lower lip, continuing to look into Danny's eyes.

"Will you make noise for me?" Danny asked.

"What kind of noise?" Steve gasped out, grasping Danny's biceps as he continued to try to crush the feelings that rose in him.

"Any. Talk, moan, scream. Just, please. . .let me hear you." Danny requested closing his eyes as he drove into Steve.

Steve gasped out as the sensations heightened. "Okay, um. . .I can honestly say this feels really good."

Danny smiled. "It does?"

"Fuck yeah." Steve gasped out. _Rein in, rein in._ "It feels _so_ good." He needed to calm himself down. Danny stroked him keeping his strokes in equal movement to his thrusts. _Oh, god. . .NO, no. Resist, resist._ Pleasure mounted higher as Steve drew closer to the edge. _Just resist! Come on! . . .Oh, god!_ He couldn't keep this up.

"DANNY!" Steve gasped out placing a forceful hand to the man's lower abs to make him stop. He let out a desperate groan.

Danny immediately stopped as soon as he heard Steve's voice.

"I need you to stop for a second." Steve said taking in gasps, as he tried to regain control from the amazing sensations. He shook. . .his arms, his legs. . .he shook as he tried to walk back from the edge.

"Did I hurt you?" Danny asked, voice full of concern as he kept completely still.

Steve huffed out a quick laugh before answering. "No, on the contrary. I just need to. . .settle down for a sec."

Danny frowned in thought before he spoke. "Painful. . .climaxes?"

Steve laughed out again. "Oh, no, no. . .it's just. . .I don't tend to. . .cum. . .during. . ." Steve trailed off as he reached down to his dick and tried to squeeze the erection away, taking deep breaths.

"Oh." The man seemed disappointed. "Personal preference?"

Steve shook his head continuing his breaths and squeezing, which seemed to be helping a little. "Um. . .not really. . .just. . .never get the chance to or. . .a lot don't like it. It's. . ." He shrugged. "It's just not. . .a priority." He cringed at his words. They sounded so lame.

"Um. . ." Danny chewed his lip. "What if it were a request. . .?"

Steve furrowed his brows. "You want to. . .see me cum?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah."

Steve felt a rush of flattery through his being at Danny's request. Danny reached down to take the hand that squeezed Steve's dick. Danny placed a kiss on the hand and placed it on the bed.

"Is that okay?" Danny asked, moving slightly, his cock shifting inside of Steve.

Steve sucked in a breath at the movement. "Yes, of course."

Danny grinned as he leaned over Steve once again and began his movements.

As Danny drove into him, Steve could feel himself becoming lost in Danny once more. Now that it was Danny's request to see him at the finish, at his vulnerable moment, his mind-boggling moment, he felt relaxation set upon him as he let out a moan. "Oh, my god, Danny." Steve whispered as he clutched onto Danny's upper arms.

Listening to Steve's noises made Danny drive harder and faster into him.

"Oh, fuck." So what if it were some silly promise Steve had made to himself months ago? Danny requested it, and Steve was there to make his clients satisfied.

But the problem was. . .Danny didn't feel anything like a client.

"Oh, god, Danny, I going to cum." That feeling of incontrovertible pleasure barreled down on him like a freight train so fast Steve knew he was at his point of no return. "Danny. . ." Steve let out a moan and rose his hips off the bed, meeting Danny's thrusts, letting the waves of climatic amazingness shock his body into a state of euphoric release. He felt liquid spray onto his stomach and chest and was sure more landed on Danny. He looked up at Danny and saw the droplets. . .on his chest, stomach, and even a few drops on his neck. Danny watched Steve with an open mouth in amazement. Steve shuddered and looked to his right, grasping onto the sheets.

 _Oh, wow._ Danny could not get over how hot it was that Steve just came. He had felt the hot fluid land on his stomach, chest and neck. Danny continued his thrusts and released his own emission, being blown into an orgasmic euphoria of his own. Danny grabbed onto Steve's thighs as he felt himself let go. He let out a moan of his own. "Oh, God. Fuck." He sucked in a few breaths. The sensations settled down. Danny stared at Steve as the man kept his gaze away from him. He breathed hard as he looked over Steve's body.

Steve kept his eyes closed. He could feel anger pulsing through his body. No, he wasn't angry with Danny. . .but at himself. He needed to be feeling guilty, for letting his one rule for himself go to hell. Adding the fact that it was for someone he didn't even really know. _So, why am I not feeling guilty? Can I at least feel guilty for not feeling guilty? Is that possible?_

Danny breathed out and smiled as he pulled his throbbing cock out of Steve. He pulled off the condom, and threw it to the nearby waste basket. Danny leaned over him once again as Steve still continued to look away. Danny kissed his neck softly.

Steve could feel a new unwelcome rage rise within him. He was so angry with himself. _It was one rule! Why couldn't I just concentrate? So what if this man wanted me to? It was one rule. . ._

Danny placed another kiss near his ear.

Steve needed to go. He needed to get out of that hotel room. _Something is seriously wrong with me. For feeling no guilt. . .no shame for not being able to controlling myself._ "I. . .I should be going." Steve looked to his left and back to his right.

Danny took Steve's chin in his hand. Steve drew his eyes to Danny. "Spend the night with me."

Shock ran through Steve. _Wha? But why?_ Why did Danny want him any longer? And why did he want to spend he night with him? "Um. . ."

"I'll pay extra, if that's the issue." Danny said quickly, looking at him with furrowed brows.

It wasn't the issue. Steve just wanted to feel the shame and guilt he knew he should be feeling. He didn't understand Danny's thought process. Caring. . .for a person like himself, who sold his body for money? Or at least acting like he cared.

"Please. . ." Danny lifted his hand to Steve's jawline, placing his thumb on Steve's cheek bone. "Stay. . ." He said gently.

Steve felt exhaustion begin to hit him. _The hell?_ He never got this tired after sex with a client. Of course, he never really orgasmed with his clients either. Plus. . .if Danny wanted it, maybe he should do it. Especially since this was his first time. _I can keep him as a regular if I satisfy him. . .completely._ "Um. . .okay." Steve finally said.

Danny smiled lightly at him. He placed a gentle kiss to Steve's lips, drawing it out as long as he could, needing to satisfy the need to feel the man's lips again. Danny broke inches from his face. "Can I hold you tonight?"

Steve couldn't figure this man out. What was his deal? Steve nodded. "Um. . .yes. I would like that." And that was the truth.

Steve turned away from Danny and Danny slipped from towering over him to being against his backside, an arm sneaking around Steve's waist. Danny placed his forehead to Steve's muscled back, careful to avoid the welts. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Steve stayed awake. Thoughts raced through his mind. Why hadn't he been able to control himself? Even when Danny had asked, he should've still played it out. . .not let himself show that part of him to Danny. . .Why did he feel like he could let go with Danny? Why was he staying the night with Danny? Even at the man's request? He should've just said no.

As angry as he was with himself, Steve could feel his anger dissipate as he placed his arm over Danny's. He grasped onto the man's hand and intertwined his fingers with Danny's. He did like that Danny was holding him. He forgot how much he liked to be held. Who the hell was he kidding? He _loved_ to be held. To feel. . .wanted and. . .liked. Or even to feel like the most important gem in a crown of jewels, even for a night. . .or a few hours. Steve smiled. Danny was creating those feelings for him.

This couldn't be personal though. Feelings could not be created here. This was purely physical. It didn't mean anything. Danny didn't feel anything and Steve needed to admit that he didn't feel anything.

Even if there was a giant possibility that it wasn't true.

 _No. . .purely physical. . .purely sexual. . .and nothing else._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Steve's eyes opened to the light that streamed through a window. He sat up on his elbows and looked around. The curtains in the hotel room had been drawn open and the Hawaiian sun lit up the room. Steve rubbed his eye and settled on his side. He heard the shower running in the nearby bathroom.

Steve rubbed his head. It was pounding. He felt slightly dizzy. He needed to eat something. Probably drink water as well. _I'm probably dehydrated._

Steve hadn't realized the shower had stopped as the door from the bathroom had opened. Steve watched Danny emerge from the room, steam following him as he walked out with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Steve took in a sharp breath as Danny drew his gaze to him. A lovely smile broke on his face. "Hey. Good morning."

Steve nodded. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Actually, yeah." Steve chuckled surprised at his answer. "How about yourself?"

Danny nodded. "The same." He matched Steve's chuckle. "First time in. . .in a while. Thank you."

Steve smiled at him, feeling the same flattery he felt last night for a second before suppressing it.

"I might be a bit bold or. . .cliché by saying this, but. . ." Danny chuckled. "You look really amazing in this light."

Steve looked to the window with an open mouthed smile and tracked the sun rays to his body before looking down and back up to Danny. "You're too kind, thank you."

Danny nodded shyly. He looked to the cart that sat next to the table. "Um, I took the liberty of ordering breakfast. I hope that was okay."

"Uh, yes. Thank you. You know that's not part of. . .any agreement, right?"

Danny smiled and walked to the bag he walked in with the night before. "I know. I wanted to."

Steve looked sleepily to the cart and softly smiled. _Boy, he sure does know how to treat a man. Why is he wasting his time with me?_

Steve noticed that his pants that he had so carelessly tossed on the floor the night before had been folded neatly, resting on top of his shirt near his bag. They looked pressed. Like they had been ironed.

"Um. . ." Steve paused. "Did you. . .did you iron my clothes?" Steve asked.

Danny looked up at him and then at the clothes. "Um. . .yeah. I hope that's okay." He paused. "I just figured-"

"No, no. It's fine. Thank you. You didn't need to." Steve murmured.

Danny smiled. "My pleasure. No worries."

 _How did he do all this with me sleeping?_

"Um, I ordered the room till noon. So, if you want, you can check out then."

Steve slid off the bed and walked to the table. He looked at the clock. It was 7:20. "You have to be somewhere?" Steve grimaced as the words slipped off out of his mouth. _Crap. Too personal. Steve, come on. . ._

"Yeah, work." Danny smiled as he walked to the bed.

"Uh-sorry, I didn't mean-"

Danny looked up at him as he sat on the bed. "It's fine. I'm okay with sharing." He smiled. Steve weakly smiled back. "You should sleep a bit more. You still look pretty tired." Danny pulled his boxers on.

Steve chuckled. "You didn't have to rent the room for so long. I would've been out by 8 if you asked me. And the same as yesterday. You didn't have to pay so early. . ."

Danny smiled as he pulled his pants up next. "It's not a big deal. I wanted you to feel comfortable."

Steve smiled as he sat in the chair, still completely naked.

Danny sighed happily as he put on a white undershirt. He moved to the ironing board that was set up in the open space between the bed and the couch. He looked up to see what Steve was doing. The man simply watched him and sat patiently. Danny tapped the iron to see how hot it was. "You know that you can eat, right?"

Steve nodded, but kept his hands together in his lap. "I know."

Danny watched him carefully. "So, why don't you?"

Steve chewed his lower lip. "Have you eaten?"

An odd thought popped into Danny's head. Did Steve's clients make him eat their scraps? Did they even give him a chance to eat if food was present? Did they even offer food to him? Ever?

Danny walked over to the table. He lifted an empty plate and set it in front of Steve. "Yeah, I have. You can eat, now. Have anything you want." Steve looked from the plate he set down up to him. He looked like a nervous child with his big hazel eyes and slight frown. "And you know you don't have to sit naked, eating your breakfast, right?"

Steve went to stand. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-I will dress right now-"

Danny shook his head and laughed. "Babe, babe. All I mean is that you don't have to sit naked because you think I want you to. If you feel more comfortable like this, stay like this. If you want some clothes on, you can put them on. Do what _you_ want. Okay?"

Steve continued to chew his lower lip, but nodded in understanding. "If you are okay with it, I'd like to stay bare." Steve knew that if the man looked at him naked, he'd want more. That's how everyone else was.

Danny smiled. "Of course. I enjoy you naked."

Steve smiled and chuckled as did Danny as he turned back to the iron, which was now hot. He proceeded to iron his work shirt. "So. . .When am I allowed to set up another. . .meeting?" He asked, pressing the iron against his shirt and moving it around.

Steve was starving. He gathered food quickly from the platters, placing all kinds of food on his plate. He grinned at Danny's question. "As soon as possible. Maybe even tonight?" Steve hoped he didn't sound too blunt.

Danny chuckled. "I can't tonight. I, uh, have company over this weekend."

Steve brought fruit to his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, satisfying his hunger. "Son or daughter?" Steve asked as he brought some eggs to his mouth. He looked over at Danny as Danny had stopped ironing and stared at him.

 _Crap, again? Come on, Steve._ "Sorry-" Steve said dropping his gaze to eat what was on his plate.

Danny smiled. _How did he know?_ "Daughter. My daughter is coming over this weekend."

"The ex gets her during the week?" _Fuck! Damn it all to hell!_ Steve chewed angrily as he balled his hand in a fist and dug his index finger into his thumb. He needed to stop with the personal questions.

Danny continued to smile as he furrowed his brows and kept his stare on Steve. "Yeah, that was our agreement. If you don't mind me asking, how the hell do you know so much about those details?"

Steve chewed and looked up at him, bringing a hand to his mouth. "I don't know. I guess you could say I've seen it once or twice before."

"How old do you think my daughter is?"

Steve had brought more food to his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Judging on your approximate age and how long I think your marriage lasted, I'd say she's about 8 or 9."

 _Spooky. No completely eerie._ Danny had a strange feeling rise inside of him.

Steve looked at him. The mood had changed. Danny had a spooked look on his face. _Damn it, Danny doesn't think that I'm. . .some stalker. . .Does he?_

"Who are you?" Danny asked calmly.

Steve swallowed. "You know who I am. I am Steve."

"What's your full name?" Danny asked. _Stupid question._ Steve would never give him his real surname.

 _Crap._ He'd been cornered and never been asked this question before. "It's-it's just Steve. You know, like Cher."

A smile rose to Danny's lips. "Come on, Steve."

Steve pondered if he should tell him. He might be able to find dirt on him in old news articles or something.

"How about I go first? I'm Danny Williams."

 _Williams. Good, strong last name._ It said a lot. _European, derived from Williame, or Willhelm. Will, meaning will or desire; and helm, meaning protect. The desire to protect._

Steve watched him. Danny hadn't shown any reason why not to trust him. He has been so kind. The least he could do is answer the question. "Nice to meet you, Danny Williams. I am Steve. . .Steve McGarrett."

Danny smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure. Steve McGarrett." _McGarrett. . .sturdy, powerful, much like the man himself. Irish, meaning brave and strong._ Danny had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where. _McGarrett. . ._

"When does your work start?"

"8:00."

"Is it close? Because it's 7:45."

Danny looked at the clock. "Damn." He pulled his shirt up and onto his body and began to button it up.

Steve watched Danny collect his things. Danny placed his things in his small bag. He zipped it up and looked around.

"Oh." Danny said abruptly. He unzipped his bag and pulled out a crumpled envelope. He walked over to Steve who was still sitting at the table.

"Here."

Steve took the envelope. It felt heavy. He knew it was cash.

Danny seemed to be lingering. "Um, may I say something?" He grabbed the tie that had been resting on his bag. He placed it around his neck.

Steve looked up at him. "Yeah, go ahead."

Danny looked slightly flustered as he stopped with his tie. A pink hue rose to his cheeks. A smile spread wide on his lips. A youthful light sparkled in his eyes.

"Saying this as a person, as. . .myself, and not your, um. . .client. . .I really enjoyed last night."

Steve felt that flattery all over again. A fluttering started in his chest and became erratic as he breathed. He finally chuckled. "Thank you. Um. . .off the record, I-I enjoyed it, too."

Danny really wanted to kiss Steve, feel his lips against his own. Those soft but firm lips. He scratched his neck. "Is it okay if I call or text you later for a meet early next week sometime?"

Steve nodded. "Of course."

Danny still lingered.

Steve loved how he could read Danny like an open book. Steve was pretty sure he knew why Danny was still lingering. Steve stood up from his chair and walked over to Danny. Steve glanced at the tie as he approached him.

Danny drew in a breath as the nude man walked to him. "Um. . ."

Steve stepped forward and took the tie and set it back on Danny's bag. "If I may, leave the tie off. . ." His fingers went to the man's collar. "And just unbutton a few buttons. . ." He murmured doing what he was saying. "And that completes the look." He said with a smile. "You work in Hawaii. No one wears ties."

Danny grinned as he gazed at Steve.

They stood awkwardly as Steve waited for Danny to say something.

The urge still lingered with Danny. "May I-"

"You may." Steve smiled softly at the slightly shorter man.

Danny grinned. He placed his hands on Steve's bare waist. Steve allowed himself to be pulled in and he set his hands around Danny's neck. Steve closed his eyes gently as did Danny and their lips met in a soft, tender way, tensing and relaxing against each other. Steve kissed him, trying to feel every groove, every wrinkle, every line in Danny's lips.

They broke mutually, staying close and keeping their eyes closed, taking in the moment. They both looked up at each other at the same time.

"Have a good day. . .and a great weekend." Steve whispered.

Danny smiled. "You, too."

And with that, they broke and Danny left.

Steve let out a shudder and closed his eyes as he thought about the kiss. What was with him? Why was he feeling this way? Like. . .he was floating. His chest was still fluttering and his heart still pounded at the thoughts of last night.

 _Danny. . .bare. . .close. . .soft. . .sensual. . .kind._

Steve opened his eyes and grinned. _No. Just. . .no._ Steve went back to the table and sat down to finish breakfast.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Soft lips against his own._

 _Bare, soft, but tensed body beneath him._

 _His hands grasped onto another's hands against a foreign bed. His eyes closed as he continued to move his lips against the soft, tender, silky smooth lips._

 _He grinned as he heard a chuckle come from his partner's lips._

 _Steve softly opened his eyes to see Danny's bright blue eyes gazing up at him._

" _God, Steve, I love you." He said, running a hand through his hair._

" _I love you, too, Danny." The words rolled off his lips so easily. . .so simply. . .like he had been saying them his whole life._

 _Steve rolled his hips against Danny'_ _s as_ _Steve advanced back to Danny's lips and kissed him deeply, like he would never be able to kiss him again._

Steve opened his eyes, staring at the white ceiling above him. He took in a deep breath at the dream. What was he doing? He can't be thinking, let alone, dreaming of those types of encounters. . .especially with one of his clients.

His phone's alarm sounded and he switched it off. He sat up and placed on his shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds. _It isn't meant to be._ Steve bit his lower lip. _And since it's not meant to be, I can STOP. . .THINKING. . .ABOUT. . .IT._

He stood up, grabbed his stuff and headed out of the room. _We can't be together. . .he doesn't even matter to me. . .why do I care so much?_

Tiny thoughts popped into his head. _You care because he saw a part of you that you don't let anyone see. You care because he means something to you. . .he is kind, he is caring, and so charming. . .you care because you are in lov-_

 _NO!_ Steve dug his fingers into his palm as he gritted his teeth and held his breath. _No. . .stop. . .no. . ._

He stepped onto the elevator. _I'm not. . . I'm not. . ._ He desperately thought as he pressed a button to go to the ground floor. He shuddered out his breath that he was holding in as the doors closed. _I can't be. . .I'm not. How the fuck do I even get to that conclusion? Because I'm thinking about him? I dreamt about him?_

The doors opened and he stepped out. He gave the other room key to the woman behind the counter who pushed some papers to him. He signed his name, not really sure if he signed on the right line, but pushing the papers back to the woman.

He walked out of the building. _Forget about him. . .forget about love in general. Love doesn't exist. Only in stupid stories and with people to naive and stupid to realize that in deed, no one loves them, they love the idea of them. Just like I love the idea of Danny. . .I mean, NO! I don't! Forget about him! Until he texts you, calls you, or is towering over you. . .naked, forget about him!_

Steve stopped at a stop light and watched the cars buzz by outside of the hotel. _Maybe I should check him out. . .Never know what a background check could find._

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as he began to walk down the street. _Hopefully I get some answers._ Steve thought as he continued to walk away from the hotel and memories of last night that left him shuddering and gasping for air.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sexually explicit content in the later part of this chapter**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Name?"

"Daniel Williams." Steve said into the phone as he looked up the street. It busy due to morning rush hour. He heard cars zoom by and a few honks in the distance. Everyone seemed to be in their own worlds.

"That name sounds familiar."

"I don't know. . .Daniel is pretty common. Williams is a pretty common last name as well. . ."

"No. . .maybe I know him, let's see."

Steve waited patiently for his friend to dig up info on Danny. He was curious as to what he could find.

"Oh, Danny! Yes, I know him. Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams. He works for Honolulu Police Department. . .originally from Jersey. Worked at the New Jersey Police Department for a number of years-"

"Have you met him?"

"Yeah, but he works on a different floor."

"What else do you have on him?" Steve asked.

"Let's see. . .he's. . .divorced, oooh, hey Steven."

Steve grinned into the phone. "Keep your eyes on the prize, Detective Kelly."

"Yes, yes, Commander."

Steve's smile fell. "You know I'm not addressed by that anymore."

"Well, you should be. It was a lot of work and I know it means a lot to you."

Steve smiled as he looked down at his shoes. "It does."

"Anyhow, what else do you want to know? He has a daughter about. . .8 years old. His ex wife, Rachel. . .remarried. . .Stan Edwards. . .real estate developer."

"Any dirt on him?"

There was a pause. "No. . .his record is clean. It looks like he's contracted a lot with the city with renovating buildings."

Steve thought for a moment. "Do you know if Detective Williams was assigned to my father's case?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. . .he just seemed to recognize me. To be honest, he did look familiar but I'm not sure where I've seen him."

Steve could hear typing in the background, even on the noisy street.

"Um. . .he was. . .he was head detective on the case."

"Do you know if they. . .made any progress on it?"

He heard the sigh over the phone. "They haven't. It's still open. They haven't found the man in question yet."

Steve felt his heart break slightly. He knew his father's murderer. And he was never found. "Okay. Thanks Chin."

"Anytime, man. Hey. . .have you seen Kono?"

Steve hesitated. He really didn't want to get in the middle of this. "Yeah. . .a couple days ago."

"She still. . ."

"Yes, she is. And you know her. She won't stop until you guys pay off your aunt and uncles debts."

He heard Chin sigh again over the phone.

"And you know it'll only be hurting you guys if you arrest her clients. You're in a tough situation."

Chin sighed again. "It's just. . .there are other ways to do this."

"I know. Kono is. . .just doing what she thinks is best."

"Even if it's hurting her?"

Steve paused. "Yes."

"That's what I don't like, Steve."

"I know. . .but look. . .I'm sure you guys are close to the end of your debts. And like I said earlier, she'll stop after then, right?"

Chin didn't say anything.

"Look, I'll talk to her about it again, okay? See if I can get her to stop."

Chin sighed again. "Okay."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks again."

"Yep."

"Talk later."

"Yep.

"Bye."

"Bye." 

Steve hung up and put his phone in his pocket. _So. . .Danny is a detective. . .hmmm._ He walked down the street, heading to another hotel. _Wonder if he knows some of the other men that have called me up. Probably._

Steve's thoughts wandered to Kono and her family. He hoped that Kono was close to being done with the client she was with. He needed to talk to her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a few days later and Steve was sitting in a chair in a hotel room, completely naked.

"So, um, let's see. What else? You could do fast stroke down, slow stroke up if you are trying to give them a tease. Again, you are just going to have to feel the client. If he likes something different, try something different. It's the same with your female clients. You touch them, pet them, and stimulate different places on different women. . .same with guys."

Kono sat in front of him in between his legs. . .naked.

Steve chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Too much information for one day."

She looked up at him and chuckled. "No. . .just give me a sec." She paused, looking at Steve's dick with inquisition on her face. She tilted her head. "It seems like a very complicated organ."

Steve laughed. "It's not. Much like the clitoris, it likes to be touched. . .fondled. . .stimulated."

Kono laughed. "I think I'm most worried about gripping it. I don't want to suffocate it. I know the client will tell me, but how tight is too tight?"

"Come here."

The woman moved slightly closer to Steve.

"Grab me."

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "You sure?"

"Yes, Kono. This is. . .a lesson, not a session, alright?"

"I don't know, Steve. I'm pretty irresistible." She smiled at him, taking him in her hand.

He chuckled at her comment. "That you are, darling." Her soft grip on him was comforting, but lacking tension. "A little tighter."

She tightened her grip a little, raising her eyebrows, looking up at him again.

"Just a bit more."

She did it again.

". . .just. . .give me a few strokes, will you?"

Kono did. For being unskilled around male genitalia, she sure picked up on things quickly. Of course, it wasn't completely brain surgery.

"Okay, okay." She paused looking at him. "Yeah, you'll want to grip about that tight. Again, it will vary with each client you'll encounter. Usually "

"Okay. And it doesn't feel like my hand will cramp up, like I originally thought." Kono added, dropping his dick as it hung flaccid, uninterested in the stimulation that Kono gave.

"You might not cramp up, but you will get tired. Hand jobs and blow jobs are a lot of work." Steve said to her chuckling as he stood up. He offered his hand to her.

"I guess that's why it's called a 'job' then, right?" Kono asked with a smile, taking his offered hand.

Steve pulled her up as he laughed. "I guess so."

"Seems like it's very. . .erratic."

Steve smiled. "It is. You can turn it on in a minute and in the same minute, you can do something that will turn it off. But. . .mostly. . .it'll stay. . .erect. Just remember spit or. . .lube is your best friend, 'the wetter it is the better' kind of thing."

Kono chuckled.

"And, um. . .remember there are other areas of pleasure you can touch while you're jerking the client off. . .like the frenulum. . .the guy's balls-"

"I got it, I got it." Kono smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me out."

Steve grinned at her. "No problem. We have to stick together, right?"

She nodded. "Do you think doing this will actually work though?"

"It's a great idea of yours, Kono. Giving service to a wider range of people will do wonders for business. I know you're helping family with debts and. . .you know I am as well." Steve scratched his head. "If we can do this for about 2 months with the clients we have, I'm sure we can split the money and. . .get out of this mess."

Kono looked at him sympathetically. "Yeah, it'll help my debts out. . .but yours?"

Steve slumped his shoulders. It was a large amount. It wasn't his fault. . .His parents just made bad investments and wasn't able to pay things off before they died. Steve had a long way to go. He wasn't sure he would make it.

They had just pooled the cash they made over the last week and split it up. Altogether, it was a lot of money. Steve never counted his money before the split. He didn't know why, but. . .for some reason it made splitting it with Kono a lot easier if he just didn't count it. He had told her not to count hers before splitting it with him. . .but clearly she had been and that's probably why she wanted to revise the contract they had.

Because Steve was making more and losing more by joining it with Kono's income.

Kono called him out of his thoughts. "Steve. . .again, about the revision. Please. . .let's talk about it."

Steve shook his head. "I have somewhere to be. We can talk later." It was better for him to just avoid it now rather than fight Kono on the subject.

"Fine. But I have to say it again, Steve. I have a problem with you letting your clients do things to you that cause you pain. . .not just physical pain, but emotional as well."

"Isn't this whole thing emotionally painful in a way? I mean. . .it's not like I hate doing it, but. . ." Steve stopped. "I don't know. Never mind."

"No, Steve. Please. . .say what you were going to say."

"It's nothing." Steve replied. He couldn't explain this to Kono.

Just then, Steve's phone buzzed once on the table, drawing Steve's attention to it. Steve walked to the table and picked it up.

"I think I know who that is by that cheeky grin on your face, Steve." Kono said to him as he read the text message.

"I don't know what you could mean by that, Kono." Steve replied, trying his hardest to suppress the smile he let slip.

"I thought it was your rule to not play favorites." Kono smirked at him.

Steve suppressed a smile. "I'm not. . .he's just. . ." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "He doesn't mean anything. . ." He looked at her, seeing her look of 'do you really expect me to believe that?' and her raised eyebrows. "I'm serious. He's a client, Kono."

Kono smiled at him as he turned away to grab his clothes.

"Wait, can we try one more thing?" Kono asked, dropping the subject.

"What?" Steve answered turning to her.

She looked slightly unsure and embarrassed. Funny how she could be as confident as hell and then slip into these moments of uncertainty. "I've never hugged a naked man. . .can I try with you?"

Steve smiled softly. "First times all around." He paused and shrugged. "I've never really hugged a naked woman."

She offered out her arms. Steve strode back to her and placed his hand around her bare waist. It was odd. . .feeling their nude middles touch, her bare breasts against his bare chest. It felt very foreign to Steve. It wasn't bad. . .it was just very foreign.

"Thank you for today. You've helped me out a lot." Kono said breaking from him.

"Hey, no problem. If you're ever having questions about something, just let me know." Steve said, turning to pull his pants on.

"I'm so glad you know this stuff about guys. . .and I'm glad you handle the guys. For the most part."

Steve grinned. "I'm glad you handle the gals."

Kono laughed as she pulled her jeans on and slipped on her bra.

"I called Chin today." Steve said looking at Kono.

Her smile slightly faded. "Oh, yeah. How's he doing?"

"When was the last time you guys talked?"

Kono shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. . .a week and a half ago? We got into an argument and. . .it didn't end in the best way. . ."

"You know he's just worried about you."

"I know, but this is how I'm helping out the family. And until we can manage, debt free, this is how it's gonna be. Sorry, but that's that."

Steve chewed his lower lip and piped down.

After a few moments, Kono spoke again, changing the subject. "So, what did Mr. hair-of-the-Gods text you about?"

Steve chuckled. "Ah, you know. Just wants another meet."

Kono smiled. "How many times is that for him, now?"

Steve thought about it. "Maybe. . .5th? Fuck, I don't know. I lose track with everyone."

"You don't with him." Kono smiled as she pulled her shirt down over her chest.

"Shut up, Kono, I do, too!" Steve laughed as Kono matched his laughter.

"Okay, okay." Kono said, slipping on her shoes and fixing her hair. She walked over to him. "I'll text you later tonight, okay?" She placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Okay, sounds good. Stay safe, okay?" Steve replied.

"I will. Got my mace, got my phone with you on speed dial, and I still remember all those fighting moves you taught me months ago." She smiled at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Good. They'll come in handy." He said.

Kono smiled at him. She leaned to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. As she did so, he returned it.

"Aloha." She said walking to the door with her purse.

"Aloha." Steve replied.

Steve stood in the room looking out the large window. He smiled as he thought of Danny. He looked at his phone again. _'Tomorrow 7:30?'_

Steve typed on his phone _. 'Where?'_

Steve pulled his shirt on and sat in the chair. He placed his elbows on his thighs, thinking about his few encounters with Danny. Why was he so different? Why did Steve feel like he could open up to him. . .let his guard down a little, along with the walls he built so high to keep people at bay? Things felt so easy, gentle, and genuine with Danny.

This whole situation was somewhat of a mess. It would be nice to have a relationship with Danny, but it was. . .impractical. Danny wouldn't want to be with him. Even if they did have some kind of connection, they couldn't be together. Steve was an escort and Danny was a detective. Those worlds couldn't collide and Danny wouldn't risk everything he had in his life, whatever great things they may be, for a person, a no one. . .like Steve. _That's just the cold, hard reality of things. . .the sooner that sinks in, the better off I'll be._

A buzz on the table brought him out of his thoughts. He picked up the phone. _'Same place. Same room.'_

Steve smiled weakly. _'K. Tomorrow 730, same place, same room. See you then.'_

Steve stood up and grab his bag. He slung it on his shoulder and walked out of the room. It was for the best that Steve just not make anything about his and Danny's meetings. It wasn't like anything would evolve from their meets. _It's not meant to be._ He thought as he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. _It's just not meant to be._


	6. Chapter 5

**Sexually explicit content in this chapter**

 **Chapter 5:**

Steve had settled in the hotel room the next day. He checked his phone that sat on the table. It was nearing 7:30. He had been able to settle in an hour previously, due to another text he received that morning from Danny, telling him that he 'booked the room at 6:00, so feel free to settle in at that time.' He had taken a shower, watched some T.V., and ordered some food. He had finished the food, a nice slice of pizza, when he saw the clock. He rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, not wanting his breath to smell like garlic and tomatoes. He heard brushing along the door as he gargled mouthwash and spat it into the sink.

He grinned as he walked to the door. He could hear someone fiddling with it on the other side. He waited until it opened.

He threw his arms around Danny as the man walked in. Steve placed his lips to Danny's, smiling as he did so.

"Nice to see you, too. Miss me?" Danny spoke against his lips as he walked Steve away from the open door. He used a hand to close it and the other slide his bag off his shoulder onto the ground in the living space.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't wait to see you again." Steve said placing his lips firmly against Danny's. Steve's hands wandered to Danny's belt, hastily trying to undo it.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Eager. . ." Danny moved slightly away from Steve. But Steve still advanced in his quest to strip Danny naked. His lips found Danny's swiftly and he moved his hands to Danny's shirt. Working on the buttons, Danny let out a laugh against Steve's lips which caused Steve to starting laughing. Steve pulled from his lips with a smile looking into his eyes as he quickly stripped the shirt off Danny's shoulders.

"Anything special or new you want to do tonight?" He asked as he placed the shirt on Danny's bag.

Danny grinned as he drew closer to Steve's lips. "Actually I do."

Steve rose his eyebrows as he gazed lustfully into Danny's eyes. "Do tell." A slight shock ran through Steve, seeing Danny's face. He looked worn and tired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just long week at work."

Steve looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Okay. Well, tell me what you want to do tonight."

"Um. . ." Danny could feel a self consciousness rise within him, causing his cheeks to burn. Was he ready for this? He trusted Steve. Would Steve do this for him, though?

"It's okay. Tell me. I can assure you, whatever you want to do will not surprise me." Steve said. He was telling the truth. He didn't know what Danny was thinking, but he wasn't expecting something too extreme.

Danny still wasn't sure. He moved to his bag anyway. Maybe if he could just show Steve what he brought, the words would follow. He brought his bag to the couch and unzipped it.

Steve stayed where he was, shifting his body to the right, trying to peer around Danny's figure to see what he had brought.

Danny held two items in his hands as he turned to Steve. Steve's eyes flicked to each item. A black blind fold and small coils of ropes. He slowly brought his soft gaze back to Danny's eyes. They seemed to be filled with a slight shame lingering in them as Steve looked to them.

"I. . .um. . .I was hoping to include these in tonight's. . .activities."

Steve kept his gaze to Danny. He wasn't surprised with the request. A lot of his clients liked to experiment with toys. Granted, they weren't so simple as a blind fold and rope, but still.

"Do you want me standing or on the bed?" 

Danny's eyes lifted to Steve. He shook his head. "No. . .uh. . ." He swallowed. "I was hoping that you would. . .um. . .blindfold me. . .and tie me. . .and. . ." Danny looked away, embarrassed.

"And?" Steve gently pressed, his eyebrows raised.

Danny bit his lower lip. "And give me the best hand job you can." He looked back up at Steve, the embarrassment still present in his gut and chest, fluttering and flooding back up to his cheeks as an uncomfortable warmth spread in them.

Steve was surprised that Danny wanted to be the one tied up and. . .played with. Steve already knew how he was going to do the job. Steve walked to Danny, who still held the items close to his bare stomach. Steve placed his hands on the items, looking into Danny's eyes. "I would love to, Danny." Steve whispered.

Relief flooded through Danny as he smiled at their hands. His shoulders relaxed. He knew Steve wouldn't laugh in his face or anything, but he wasn't sure if he would agree to it. He was relieved that he had. Hell, he could not deny the excitement that fluttered about in his chest.

"But one thing." Steve said.

Danny looked back up.

"I require talk."

Danny smiled. "Talk? I can do that."

Steve grinned. "Sit on the bed." He took the items from Danny and Danny quickly sat on the bed. Steve took in a breath and let it out with a smile. He turned to Danny, who looked anxious as he sat watching Steve's movements.

Steve made his way to Danny and sat next to him. Steve leaned in to place a tender kiss against Danny's lips. Danny tensed his muscles as he felt Steve's hand on his waist. Steve began to fumble with Danny's belt, undoing it along with the button and zipper.

Danny broke and maneuvered himself to get his bottoms off. Steve grinned as he watched the naked man smooth his hair before looking back at him.

Steve embraced Danny's lips and managed to get Danny to lean back on the bed. Steve wouldn't have minded spending the entire night exchanging hot kisses with Danny, but he had a task at hand that Danny requested of him.

Steve broke from his lips. "Scoot up." He muttered.

Danny did so and settled in a spot, taking in a deep breath.

Steve rose from his spot on the edge of the bed. "Comfortable?" He asked as he picked up the rope.

Danny nodded. "Yep."

Steve smiled as he kneeled next to Danny. "Hands, please."

Danny obeyed immediately by sticking his hands out, touching at the wrists, like he was ready to be taken into custody. . .by policemen. . .with cuffs.

 _Cuffs. . ._ Steve smiled at the thought. _They'd look nice on Danny. Wonder if he has a pair on him. . ._

Steve looped the rope into a handcuff knot and snuggly fitted the rope around Danny's wrists. When he finished, he gave a little tug on the end, pulling Danny's wrists tightly together. Steve knew how to quickly get Danny out of it if he so wished to do so.

Steve ran the end of the line up around the bar of the head of the bed and quickly tied it, stretching Danny's arms above his head.

 _Quick release. . ._ Danny thoughts drifted to Steve's talent to tie. _Must've done this before with others._ Danny's shoulders sagged slightly at the thought of Steve with others. _No, no. That isn't fair. This is his job. . .I can't have him to myself. . ._ But the thought of others touching Steve, feeling him up, possibly kissing his lips, causing him to groan out in pleasure. . .to urge him to completion. . .It was truly difficult for Danny to think about. Danny grimaced at his thoughts. _I wish I could have him to myself. . ._

Steve noticed the grimace. "Too tight?" Steve asked, a hint of fret in his tone.

Danny sighed at himself and shook his head. "No."

"If anything feels uncomfortable, just say so, okay?"

Danny nodded. _Thinking this way is silly. This is a service. . .purely physical and nothing else. . ._ A slight gloom fell over Danny as he thought this.

There was a change in Danny. Steve sensed it and frowned. "Are-are you okay, Danny?"

Danny rose his eyebrows at Steve. _Don't ruin this. . .if this is all I get with him, enjoy it._ "No, yeah, I. . .I was just thinking about. . .stuff."

Steve looked at him with an innocence that made Danny's chest clenched in desire and adoration for the man that knelt next to him. The man's big, powerful eyes made him feel small and delicate, but also had a liberating affect as the hazel orbs seem to transfix Danny, coaxing him to take in Steve's very being.

"Do you. . .want to talk?" Steve asked. Sometimes talking helped. When his other clients were having difficult days or difficult times with whatever, Steve just listened as they threw all their sorrows and troubles at him. It brought money in, and honestly, that's all that mattered right now. . .but with Danny. . .Steve felt like if the man needed to talk, he would truly listen. Danny's problems and issues would be something that truly mattered to him. For some reason. Steve would listen and empathize and sympathize with him.

Danny shook his head and smiled. "Nah. I just. . .I want to do this so badly. I have for a while, I guess."

"What made you wait?"

Danny shrugged. "Bad timing. . .closed minded partners. . .not a whole lot of trust. . ."

Steve gazed into his eyes. _Is he implying he trusts me? What if I feel the same way?_ Steve looked away, shaking himself from the strange thoughts and picked up the blindfold. "Ready for this guy?" He held it up.

Danny nodded, smiling. Steve walked to the head of the bed. He leaned over Danny to wrap the blindfold around Danny's eyes.

Blackness surrounded Danny as the blindfold was brought to his eyes. His stomach muscles flexed as Danny began to feel his other senses heighten. He waited in anticipation as he felt Steve get off the bed. He heard clinking and a soft thud to the ground. He breathed in softly as he heard foot steps.

Steve had risen from the bed and undid his pants. He let them fall to the ground and stepped out of them. He then walked to his bag in his boxers. Lube would definitely help tonight. _It will drive Danny crazy._ Steve pulled the lube out and walked back to the bed, placing bottle on the edge of the bed.

Danny felt Steve draw nearer. Steve got on the bed and straddled him, sitting lightly on his pelvis.

Steve knew what he was doing as he leaned over inching towards Danny. He watched as Danny sucked in a breath through slightly parted lips, full of anticipation.

"One question for you, Danny." Steve paused near Danny's lips.

Danny lips quivered and he felt a shiver run through his body. Silence lingered, keeping him in suspense.

"Do you trust me?"

Danny breathed in short and quiet gasps of air at the energy that flowed between them. "Yes." He whispered out intensely.

Steve's lips spread into an open mouth smile. "Good." He whispered back softly.

Danny felt his lips and kissed him in a desperate manner. _Steve is so amazing. Can't believe how wired I am already. He's driving me crazy._ Steve broke from his lips. Danny's chest fell and rose at a quick rate, waiting for Steve's next move. Steve leaned down to Danny's body again.

"Oh, God." Danny let out as he felt Steve's lips on his neck. Steve lavished Danny's neck with his tongue, rolling and dragging it along the nerves and veins that pulsed beneath his skin. Danny wanted to shrug up his shoulders to get rid of the extremely ticklish sensations, but he knew he couldn't. The feel of Steve's tongue was immobilizing him.

Steve smiled against Danny's neck as his lips connected with it a last time. He pulled up from Danny's soft, smooth neck. He smiled looking at the man who tensely sat there beneath him. Steve slowly slid off Danny's warm body.

"Hey, hey. Where you going?" Danny laughed.

Steve laughed with him. "Setting forth to do what you asked, babe."

Steve grabbed the bottle of lube and crawled to settle in between Danny's legs. He gently tapped Danny's lower legs and Danny spread them apart. Steve sat with his legs tucked underneath him. He placed a good amount of lube in his hand and rubbed it between his fingers and palm in one hand. He looked at Danny again and smiled. A slight glisten started along his forehead and on his upper lip. With each breath, Steve knew Danny was being filled with exhilaration and anticipation.

Steve smiled and looked down to his groin. Danny's dick was hard and erect on his lower abdomen, slightly red from the surge of blood that flowed through his body. It took absolutely nothing but a touch of Steve's lips to make Danny this hard, and that's why Steve enjoyed being with him so much.

Steve reached down and let a single finger trail up the side of the man's shaft. Steve watched as Danny's dick seemed to vibrate away from the touch. Steve heard Danny shudder out a breath. Steve did the same to the other side, and ran a finger down the length of the other side. The same reaction came. Steve smiled and let two fingers brush up the shaft.

"Oh, God, Steve." Danny shuddered out. He balled his fists as they stayed close together in their bind.

Steve leaned to place a kiss to Danny's navel and sat back up, focusing on Danny's erection. He grabbed it softly and gave it a slow stroke before it fell to back to Danny's stomach.

Danny gasped out as a warm moist hand encased his dick. He shuddered in another as the hand left him.

Steve took Danny in his hand again and stroked twice before letting it fall to Danny's abdomen again. Danny breathed in and felt his muscles tighten on his lower abdomen, quivering from the sensations Steve was creating.

Steve took his middle finger and touched it to the rim, dragging it along the edge that was showing. Danny huffed out a breath and hitched his hips down a little, away from the touch.

Steve took a hold of Danny and began softly, stroking Danny's cock gently and loosely. Steve looked to Danny's face. Steve grinned as Danny's lips were still parted slightly, every so often they would brush together, moistening them and causing them to change to a deep red color.

"Steve. . ."

 _God, that's hot_. . .the word, his name, just grazing off Danny's lips and floating to Steve's ears. Steve bit his lower lip and grinned. He continued to stroke and Danny's body reacted to his touches like no other.

Steve's touches. . .they felt like electricity and Danny's mind was short circuiting. He could barely form thoughts but the thoughts that did come were ones of doubt. _Maybe. . .too much. Maybe. . .I'm not. . .ready. Don't think. . .Can I handle this?_

Steve had kept his grip fairly loose, but now it was time to move forward. Steve slowly and gently tightened his grip, speeding up to add friction.

Danny let out a small noise. _They're tighter. And faster. Oh, God, they feel so amazing._

Steve sped up the strokes and took his other hand to trace his fingers from Danny's lower thigh up to his hip. He did it again when Danny let out a moan and when he saw goosebumps flood the area he touched.

Danny shifted his legs at the touch. His hips seemed to be moving on their own, thrusting moderately into Steve's hand.

"Steve, I don't want to finish yet." Danny said abruptly, breathing heavily. "Don't let me cum. . .please."

Steve rose his eyebrows at Danny's desperate words. _Ah, so he wants to be more than played with, he wants a tease._

"Okay. How far do you want to go?"

How many times would Danny be able to back away from the edge of his point of no return? Danny moistened his lips.

"Your choice."

 _My choice?_ Steve smiled in flattery at Danny's decision. He got to decide when Danny would break? "Okay." Steve was pretty good on picking up arousal signals, especially when it came to orgasming. However, everyone was different and Steve needed to study Danny's body as it rose to that point.

Steve continued to stroke him at his pace as Danny's feet moved behind him. Steve watched Danny's body and began seeing the signs. The flexing abdominal muscles along with the flexing of the biceps and thighs, the increasingly heaving chest, the biting of his lips. Every time Danny turned his head to one side, Steve could see the veins pushing just underneath his skin in his neck. Steve knew Danny was close. Finding his stopping point was going to be the difficult challenge.

It was mounting. The need, the want, the desire to let go. It was rising and approaching close. Danny shuddered. "Fuck." Steve kept up his stroking. "Oh, god, Steve-"

Steve let go of Danny's dick as he felt it begin to give off a quivering like motion. It fell slightly sideways and rested on the crease of his hip.

"Oh!" Dany gasped out at the instant lack of pleasure. He heaved in breaths, calming his emotions and the sensations that spread through his body like wild fire. After a long minute or two, the once mounting pleasure settled to a teasing ache that nagged him.

"Touch me. . ."

It seemed more like a pleading question than a demanding command to Steve, but he obliged and took hold of Danny again.

Again he set out with a looser grip and a slower pace. Steve watched Danny as his body began to glisten more with a light sweat. The small beads pooled together into droplets and slid off his body, glistening in the faint light as Danny breathed, taking in the occasional sharp breath. Again, Danny's body reacted to his touch like no other. As cheesy as it sounded, it truly was humbling to Steve, to watch Danny gasp at his movements, shudder at his touch, and completely fall in a perfect rhythm of sync with him. Steve had to admit. . .he loved it.

"Oh, Steve." Danny cried out louder. His mouth hung open and Steve gripped a little tighter and moved his hand a little faster. Steve decided to add something new to this round. He gave his wrist a stronger flick as he stroked up.

 _Oh, God, help me now._ Danny tensed as Steve's wrist gave a strong flick. He wasn't sure how to react, so all he did was move his chin up as his head dipped into the mattress. His fists balled again and held his breath.

"No good?" Steve asked. He couldn't tell if it was something Danny enjoyed or disliked. His tensed body and holding of breath suggested he was trying to endure it, but endure it how?

Danny continued to hold his breath as Steve's movements slowed slightly. He shifted his legs. "Good, very good. Please. . .do that again." Danny shuddered out.

Steve smiled as he brought his strokes up to a steady pace. He exaggerated the flicking of his wrist a couple times, causing Danny to tense and adjust his legs again.

"Oh, God, Steve." Danny rushed through clenched teeth.

Steve kept maintaining his movements until he notice Danny moving and arching his hips. Danny breathed deeply as Steve tightened slightly more and sped up further.

A few seconds passed before Danny was biting his lower lip and shuddering in breaths. "Oh, Steve!"

Steve dropped his dick again. Danny brought his elbows together above his head, sucking in breaths, shuddering out groans and 'oh's' as he tried to regain composure.

Steve waited 10 seconds before he ran light fingertips up Danny's legs, noticeably causing goosebumps.

Danny gasped out. "Steve. . ."

Steve smiled at his response as his fingers drifted off Danny's body. Steve sat and stared at Danny's body for a short while before he was satisfied that Danny had backed away enough from his edge.

Steve gently took Danny in his hand again, but did something different this time. He took Danny's dick, holding it loosely. He took his other hand and massaged the area just under the head on the underside with both of his thumbs.

"What the-" Danny gasped and jumped at the new action. "Oh, God."

Steve smiled at his reaction. His thumbs rubbed the shaft in small circles.

Danny's sensory nerves surged pleasure through his body. He brought his elbows together and held his mouth open.

Steve continued the small motions of his thumbs on Danny's dick. He then resumed to regular strokes. He used his free hand and touched Danny's balls gently, rolling them in between his fingers and palm.

"Damn, that feels. . .so good." Danny murmured relaxing his arms.

Steve proceeded until he saw Danny's hips and legs moving again. Danny made no noise this time and Steve knew his body was getting more and more sensitive to his teasing. _One more time, then he cums._ Steve smiled as he dropped Danny's dick and watched as Danny gave an empty thrust into the air, receiving no gratification from the action. He groaned as he settled back to the bed, his legs still moving as his body backed away from the sensations of being so close and not receiving any gratification.

 _How long is he going to keep this up?_ Danny heaved out a frustrated sigh, pressing his lips together and moving his lips to the side before relaxing back in place. _No. . .his choice. . .I'll cum when he lets me._

Steve chuckled softly at Danny's facial expressions. "Frustrated?"

Danny smiled at the question. "Maybe a little. . .but fuck. . ."

"Good?"

"Fucking fantastic, babe."

Steve smiled as he picked up his cock and starting stroking again. "Really glad you like it."

Danny huffed out gasps. "I. . .I fucking love it, babe."

Steve grinned again and kept stroking Danny. As he kept stroking, he moved himself from in between Danny's legs to Danny's right side.

 _Why is he moving? What is he planning?_ Danny took in a deep breath as he felt Steve settle next to his right hip.

Steve touched a hand to Danny's lower abdomen and applied small pressure, moving his flat hand down toward his dick.

Danny lifted his chin to the ceiling and his hips arched off the bed to feel more of Steve's pleasurable touches.

"Oh, fuck. . ." Danny cried out. The pleasure continued to spill through his body. The added pressure of Steve's hand made it all the better.

Steve focused on stroking, gripping tighter at the base and moving up quickly before going down slowly and repeating the movement again and again.

Danny moved and bent his legs, trying to find where he could satisfy his need to release. "Steve. . .oh, God, Steve."

Steve turned to the man's face, looking at his lips. "You wanna cum?"

Danny's mouth hung open as ripples of beginning ecstasy expanding down his legs, up his torso and arms and up his back. "Fuck, yes."

"You sure?" Steve smiled as he let go of Danny's dick, letting it fall to Danny's stomach before quickly grasping it again, giving it a few strokes, and dropping it again.

"Fuck. . .Yes! Steve, please. . ." Danny bit his lower lip and smiled as he begged, his hips moving to try to release the feelings that were building up to an eruptive force he had been eager to feel all day.

"I don't know, Danny. . .You don't seem like you _really_ want it. . ." Steve smiled as he continued his teasing, differing the speed and length of time he stroked the throbbing dick before letting it go, not leaving it alone for more than 5 seconds before taking it again and giving it a few jerks. He knew he needed to be careful and not ruin the orgasm, but he was sure he knew Danny well enough to know when to stop. . .or go.

Danny laughed in desperation. "Steve! Please! I do, please, let me cum!"

Steve released him and all pleasure stopped.

"You dick." Danny murmured playfully and chuckled, breathing hard.

Steve laughed and traced his fingers along Danny's body in mini circles, on his chest and then down his thighs. Danny's body reacted with goosebumps and shivers.

Steve smiled and grabbed him again. He began to move faster.

The pleasure was mounting, rising higher and higher, baring down on him like a freight train. The need for Steve to be closer to him was nagging at him as well. "Steve. . .Please."

Steve kept stroking as he moved closer to Danny's face. Danny's lips quivered as he breathed.

"Please. . .Steve, kiss me."

Steve smiled lightly as he shifted himself up, leaning over Danny's body and brought himself closer to Danny's lips. Still stroking, he touched his lips to Danny's.

 _Oh, god. . ._ Danny let out a loud moan against Steve's lips and was blown into a supersonic like force of pleasurable convulsions. If one could feel a Supernova, Danny was sure this is what it would feel like.

"Oh, fuck. Steve." Danny whispered against Steve's lips.

Liquid spray erupted from Danny and landed everywhere. Steve watched Danny's face and chuckled as he felt drops land on his arm and back as he towered over Danny's body, still stroking him as Danny's body still tensed and trembled through the finishing aftershocks of the culmination.

Danny shuddered as the feeling settled and bliss overcame his body as he relaxed his muscles. A euphoric sense overwhelmed him, making him feel light and almost like he was drifting.

Steve gave a few more strokes as he watched Danny's body slump in relaxation. Steve smiled as he let go of Danny's dick and looked over his trembling body. He fiddled with Danny's bound fists, untying the double release and then his wrists. Danny moved his arms slowly as Steve worked on the blindfold, unknotting it and taking it off Danny's head.

Danny opened his eyes meeting Steve's soft gaze.

"Hi." Steve said smiling at him.

"Hi." Danny chuckled back, sighing out.

Steve looked over his body and back to his face. Danny grinned seeing droplets on Steve's arm. "Oh, 's embarrassing. Sorry." Danny said reaching to wipe the pearly white liquid off him.

Steve sat up away from Danny's reach. "It's okay. No need to be." He used his fingers to wipe it off his arm and looked at Danny as he placed his fingers in his mouth.

 _Oh, God. . .why did he do that?_ Danny thought as he grinned and sat up reaching for Steve's face and pulling him in to meet his lips.

Steve smiled as their lips met and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. What was this he was feeling? Success? Gratification?. . .Fulfillment?

Danny broke looking to Steve's eyes.

"So. . .how did I do?" Steve asked him.

Danny fell backwards on the bed, taking in a happy sigh. "Outstanding. By far the best I've ever had."

Steve looked away, smiling and rubbing his neck as he knelt beside Danny. "Well, thank you. Glad you enjoyed it."

Danny chuckled as sleepiness came over him.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Danny sat up. "No, no. Let me get you off." Danny moved to Steve's groin, reaching his boxers.

"Danny." Steve chuckled as Danny tugged on them. "Danny, you're tired. . .I don't expect you to. . ."

Danny looked up at him softly. "But, I want to."

Steve took in a breath at his words. Never had he felt this way about someone before. Danny's want, need, and desire to treat Steve like an equal in this exchange. . .it was overwhelming.

Danny knelt in front of Steve and kissed him, placing his hands to Steve's biceps and guiding him to lie on the bed. "Lie down." He whispered.

Steve did as he was told and smiled as Danny settled next to his right hip. Danny faced away from him and focused in on his groin. Danny pushed Steve's boxers down and off his body. Danny stretched his body out to the side and set his head on Steve's lower abdomen. Steve smiled as Danny grabbed him and started to stroke him. Steve closed his eyes and let himself be led by Danny's touches. Steve reached out and began to stroke Danny's head and run his fingers gently through the man's hair.

However, over the course of Danny's stroking, Steve began to feel Danny's strokes slow and slacken. The weight of the man's head on his lower abdomen became heavier and, eventually, the stroking stopped.

Luckily, the stroking hadn't gone on long enough to arouse Steve to an unbearable point. Steve smiled at the now sleeping Danny, his hand still softly grasped onto Steve's dick. It gave Steve an odd sense of security.

Steve breathed in a couple of breaths, trying to settle his mild arousal, and then he settled against the bed, closing his eyes. He was okay with Danny sleeping. The poor man was exhausted. From what it sounded like, his work was draining.

Before he knew it, Steve was also fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sexually explicit content in this chapter**

 **Chapter 6:**

Danny opened his eyes to the Wednesday morning. He took in a deep breath as he saw light stream into the room. He gazed around him. He realized he fell asleep on Steve as he looked at his hand, still grasping a hold of Steve's dick. _Oh, crap._ Danny abruptly sat up and looked behind him. Steve was still peacefully sleeping. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Why didn't he wake me up when I fell asleep?_ Danny smiled at him and looked down to his lower abdomen and then to his dick. Danny smiled as an idea erupted into his mind.

Danny carefully crawled in between Steve's legs. _Hopefully I don't get kneed in the face._ Danny took Steve's dick and began to stroke it, like the man had done for him the night before. Danny's gaze lifted to Steve's face. The man still slept peacefully. Danny collected mucus in his mouth and let it drip out of his mouth and watched it land on Steve's tip. He stroked it more, keeping a steady gaze on Steve's face.

The man wasn't reacting. . .at all. Danny gave the sleeping man a playful glare before looking down at his hand moving swiftly along the cock.

 _Hmmm_. Danny smiled as yet another idea rose to his mind. He leaned down. . .

 _Warmth. . .a strange warmth. A buzz began to spread through his body. What was this strange thing he was feeling? Steve furrowed his brows at the sensations. It felt good. Really good. He could feel a desire rising. . .but he wasn't sure what for._

Danny looked up as he moved his mouth up and down Steve's shaft. Brow furrowing. . . _Good sign._ Danny took one of his hands and began to roll Steve's balls in between his fingers and palm.

 _It tickled. Steve could feel himself smile. Steve shifted his body, his legs moving a little. He could feel his blood pulsing a little faster and his breathing came a little harder. The sensation. , .it felt so good._

Danny still kept his rhythm as he watched Steve's legs shift, his head turned to his right, and he swallowed. Danny smiled as he applied a little more drag on his way up Steve's cock. He came off with a quiet pop and looked at it. Sure enough, it had reddened in color and hardened in arousal, veins pushing up against the skin. Danny looked at Steve's face as he dragged his tongue from the base to the top, circling his tongue around the tip.

 _Oh, God. What was this?! It was new. . .a new stimulation. Steve sucked in a breath as he willed himself to wake up. He needed to know what was causing these feelings of deep arousal, these feelings of delight and pleasure._

Danny smiled at the gasp-like noise that came from Steve and licked his lips. He played with the slit, continuing to watch Steve's reactions.

 _Steve furrowed his brow again. Energy pulsed through his body. Couldn't he just wake up already?_

Danny grinned. _The brow furrow again._ Danny closed his eyes and took Steve back in his mouth, moving up and down, focusing on making sure his tongue dragged along Steve's shaft with a nice resistance.

The emotions rose within Steve and brought him out of his sleep. His eyes flashed open and he looked around as he breathed in softly. He smiled as he saw Danny. . . _oh, god, he's sucking me off?_ Steve sat up quietly on his elbows watching Danny work on him, twisting his head every few bobs. Steve tilted his head back and closed his eyes at the feel of Danny's mouth. This had been what brought him out of dreamland.

Danny popped off and stroked it a little.

"Good morning." Steve finally spoke to him.

Danny looked up at him, slightly shocked to hear his voice and smiled. "Good morning."

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, chuckling.

Danny shrugged. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, it looks, and feels, like you're sucking me off." Steve replied with a head tilt.

Danny grinned. "You would be right."

". . .you know you don't have to."

Danny looked at him. "I know. I want to." Danny stared softly at him as he gazed back. Steve could feel his every need being filled as he stared into Danny's brilliant blue eyes. Danny kept his gaze as he put his mouth around his dick and started again with the bobbing.

 _God, that's a good look for him. So hot. . ._ Steve took in a sharp breath at the feel of Danny's mouth.

"Damn, that feels good." Steve muttered as he dipped his head back again, closing his eyes.

Danny gave a couple more bobs before completely going down and holding Steve's dick in his mouth. Danny concentrated on keeping it there as long as possible.

"Oh, God-fuck!" Steve cried out. He shifted his legs, trying to keep his hips as still as he could. He never particularly liked it when his clients would just thrust down his throat without warning. He promised himself that he would remember that feeling of slight panic when he couldn't breathe if anyone decided to blow him.

Danny pulled up before giving a final bob and pulling off. He stroked Steve as Steve lifted his head to look at the activities.

Danny grinned as he stroke Steve. He looked up at Steve with a lustful gaze and tapped Steve's dick against his tongue a couple of times before moving the tip along his tongue.

Steve threw his head back at the feel of Danny's tongue and grinned, chuckling slightly. "God, Danny, that feels amazing. . ." He breathed.

Danny chuckled as he went back down on Steve, trying his best to hollow his cheeks and suck on the red, hot, throbbing dick. Danny bobbed a couple more times before inching his way down and settling his lips at Steve's base.

"Danny! Oh-fuck." Steve gasped out.

Steve thought he would lose it as he felt Danny's warm, wet throat contract around him as the man swallowed. He did it again and again and finally pulled up off, breathing out as he started to stroke again. He looked at Steve.

Steve looked at him as he began to feel heavy, wired and adrenalized. His body buzzed at Danny's touches. "Danny." He moaned softly.

Danny grabbed his balls and started to stroke them as he went back to sucking Steve's shaft again. He placed his other hand on Steve's lower abdomen.

Steve was so close. He could feel the need to let go bearing down on him. Just the thought of Danny's moist mouth around him was enough to send his emotions flying. "Oh, god, Danny. You're gonna make me cum." Steve groaned desperately.

Danny knew not to give up now, his sped his pace up a little, adding in little hums and making sure his tongue sat right up next to Steve's shaft, creating a little drag and resistance as he continued his fast pace.

"Fuck, Danny." Steve heaved out. He reached for Danny's other hand that hand been placed on his lower abdomen. He grabbed it and Danny interlaced their fingers together.

The need. . .the pleasure. . .the wonderful ache. . .then that moment of pure steadiness. . .before the explosion.

"Oh, Danny, fuck. I'm cumming. . ." Surprising to Steve, Danny didn't jump off him. He held him in his mouth as he came, pleasure seeping through his twitching, spasming body. "Oh, god." Steve rushed out as he turned his body slightly to the left, his shoulder digging into the bed.

Danny felt the hot liquid jet into his mouth. He sucked hard as Steve continued to jet liquid. Steve's grip on his hand was beginning to cause his hand to ache, but then Steve released. His once tense body went limp against the bed. Only his chest moved, rising and falling quickly. Danny pulled off him and looked at his groin before finally looking up at Steve. His eyes were magnified as blissful waves rolled through them. His wonderful dark hair was twisted and ruffled in every direction. _Freshly fucked hair. . ._ a look on Steve that Danny began to favor. Danny smiled as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He got from his spot and leaned over Steve's paralyzed body.

 _Paralyzed with pleasure. . . Just. . .oh, god._ Steve chuckled and sighed as Danny towered over him.

Danny placed a gentle, innocent kiss to Steve's lips. Steve was finally able to move a shaky hand to Danny's cheek. His other hand moved to Danny's other cheek and Steve pulled him in closer as Danny laughed, continuing to kiss him. Steve sneaked his tongue into Danny's mouth, trying to map out every inch of it. Danny smiled as he sucked on Steve's tongue, making the man giggle against his lips.

Danny pulled from him. Steve placed another quick kiss to his lips before settling down in bed underneath Danny.

Danny smiled at him. "Um. . .Thank you for last night."

Steve grinned. "Thank you for this morning."

Danny chuckled as he sat up in between Steve's legs. He ran a hand through his hair. Steve sat up and placed his hands on Danny's waist and drew closer, kissing his lips. Danny chuckled against his lips and Steve led Danny backward to settle on the bed.

Danny's back met the bed softly and Steve's body covered his own. Danny gasped as he felt Steve take hold of him.

"What are you doing, babe?"

Steve smiled. "Going for round two."

Danny glanced over at the hotel room clock. "Babe, I can't, I have work."

"Hmm, you can be just a little late, can't you?" Steve smiled as he placed his lips to Danny's neck, his tongue sweeping over a spot that sent shivers through his body.

Danny laughed at the tickling sensation. "No, babe, no. I can't." He pushed Steve away from his neck.

Steve towered over him, his hands near his shoulders, a knee in between Danny's legs and the other rested next to Danny's right hip. "Not even 5 minutes late?" Steve asked seductively, applying a little pressure to Danny's groin.

Danny smiled at the electric buzz that ran through his body. "No, sorry."

Steve made a face that made Danny laugh. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Danny's lips.

"Can. . .we meet tonight?" Danny asked when Steve broke from his lips.

"Yeah, sure." Steve said immediately. _Oh, crap. . .it's a full day today._ Steve gazed at the blue eyes. _No, I can make time for Danny. Anything. . .anything for Danny._ "What time?"

"Um. . .8, 8:30 okay?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yep. Sounds perfect."

"Kay. Let me up so I can shower."

Steve sat up, stood next to the bed, and pulled Danny upright before pulling him in for a kiss.

Danny chuckled. "I have to go shower." He said before kissing him again.

"Go, then." Steve chuckled as their lips met again.

"Okay, okay." Danny placed his hands on Steve's cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss that lasted slightly longer than the others.

Danny broke and placed his forehead gently to Steve's before turning and walking to the bathroom.

Steve grinned as he watched the man walk away. The way Danny walked made it seem like he flaunted his hips and his wonderfully sculpted ass around like a model would on the runway. The man looked like an Ancient Greek athlete.

 _No, he looks like an Ancient Greek God. . .holy shit. . ._ He sighed out.

Steve crossed over to the window and breathed in as he looked out the hotel window. Why did he feel so. . .free. . .so liberated around Danny? How could Danny just. . .make him feel the way he did?

Steve smiled as he crossed back over to the bed and placed his back on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and let his thoughts run.

Steve was lucky and very unlucky at the same time. He knew that this wasn't going to end well. He wanted to keep Danny close, but it was hard. _This. . .doesn't feel natural. Well, it does. . .but it doesn't. . .AUGH! I don't know!_ Steve bit his lower lip. _There are. . .feelings here. . .I. . .I can't be. . .in love with this man._ He stood up and wandered to the window to look out again. He took in a deep breath. He couldn't be feeling this way. It just wouldn't work.

Steve sighed. _No where near 'all in a day's work'. . .well a night's work._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _Steve McGarrett. . ._

Danny scanned the list that his computer displayed. He couldn't believe he went so many weeks not looking Steve up in the police's archives. He needed to find out more about this man.

 _Here we go. . .Steven McGarrett._ Danny was shocked as he looked at the picture on the screen. The man was full decked out in dress blues. All his credentials were there. _Let's see. . .he attended the US Naval Academy in Annapolis. . .graduated head of his class. . .mmm, smart man. . ._ Danny grinned as he continued reading. _Then, he joined the SEALs. . .graduating, again, top of his class. . .served 6 years, four in Afghanistan before transferring him to the Naval Intelligence Corps. . .He now is a USNR. . .United States Navy Reserve? Is that right? Went into the reserve about a year ago. . .and it looks like his father died around the same time._ He scrolled down the page. _Wait. . .McGarrett. . ._

Danny's heart began to race. He pulled up another window and looked for open case files with the name McGarrett. One popped up.

 _Oh, yeah. . .John McGarrett. He was one of the first big cases I worked. He was murdered by Victor Hesse. . .and he's still not caught. . ._ Danny felt his heart break slightly for Steve. _Last known sighting. . .Oahu Hawaii. . .about a year ago. . .really? No one's seen him since then?_

"Hey, Williams?"

Danny looked up at the voice. He had not heard the knock on his door. "Yeah, what's up, Fuller?"

"Some of the other cops had a case they wanted you to look at for your opinions."

Danny nodded. "Okay. I'll be there in a sec."

The man left and Danny looked back to the screen. _His dad passed away. . .from what I remember, the man was a widower. . .and had to raise the kids when they were still young. . .so Steve lost his mother at a young age. . .16. . .so Steve went through most of high school without a mother. . .and then he was transferred by his father to attend a different school? God, that must have been rough._

Danny's thoughts wandered to those cuts along Steve's arm, from his elbow to just beneath his underarm.

"Ey, yo, Williams. You coming?"

Danny looked up. The same man from earlier popped his head in and look expectingly at him.

"Uh. . .yeah, sorry." Danny said shifting in his seat. _Ugh, more snooping will have to wait._ He closed the tabs and stood up to follow the man to the bull pen with Steve still on his mind.


	9. Chapter 8

**Caution:**

 **This entire chapter contains sexually explicit content as well as a rape/non-con scene. Viewer discretion is advised**

 **Chapter 8:**

Later the same day, Steve laid naked before a man.

Michael Garrels, to be exact. He had a fair complexion and dark brown locks. He had work on the island and he had a family. That is all Steve really knew and, really, all he cared to know about the man. Michael never talked about his problems much, but Steve knew that he was a man with deeply suppressed sexual urges and low confidence when it came to sex. Steve wasn't sure why he had such low confidence, but he knew that because of it, Michael acted out during their meets. That's why he was one of Steve's most difficult clients. It was draining. . .but Michael paid him well.

Michael had been late. . .and was extremely agitated. Steve's back stung as he laid down on his stomach on the hotel bed, gripping the pillow as he felt another slap across his back. The leather belt dragged across his back, stinging the other areas. It must've been the 23rd or 24th hit Michael delivered to his back. He could feel the welts start to rise. As much as he wanted it to stop, he had to pursue further. He tried to keep his body relaxed because tensing only increased the pain.

WHACK! Another hit. Followed by another and another. Steve could only hold his breath as each one was delivered.

About 5 slaps of the belt later, Michael stopped. This time had been different from all the other times. Michael had gone harder and longer. In the back of Steve's mind, he wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood he felt dripping down along his back. Even though it slightly disturbed him, he shook the feeling away.

"Stand up."

Steve quickly stood off the bed in front of Michael. He drew a little closer to the man's face, trying to place a kiss to the man's lips. . .how he likes.

"Don't kiss me." He said roughly, staring at him with his green eyes.

It was part of the game, the charade of needing to feel powerful and masculine. "Forgive me." Steve said with emptiness. He never meant it. . .especially when he said it to Michael.

"I just might if you behave."

Steve looked into his eyes, waiting for his request. He had had two other clients that day and he was feeling mildly sore. How he managed to book the three clients that he did on one day along with booking Danny was a mystery to him. A mystery and a mistake in which he would never, ever make again. He just had to get through Michael. . .so he could see Danny.

"Undress me, whore."

Steve heard the words all too often. Not just from Michael, but others too.

Steve steadily unbuttoned the shirt, slipping it gently off his shoulders, watching it flutter to the ground.

"Now my pants."

Steve unbuttoned his pants, slowly unzipping them. They fell off Michael's hips and landed on the floor. Steve played at the man's underwear band, slowly bringing it down. Steve slowly and gently touched the man's dick that was already hard and throbbing.

 _That'll make things easier._ Steve began stroking him gently looking back into his eyes.

Michael's eyes softened as Steve stroked him. He closed his eyes lightly at his touches before opening them again.

"On the bed. On your hands and knees, slut."

Steve smiled pleasantly at him and walked away to the bed. He placed his knees and hands on the bed and focused on a spot on the wall. Steve hoped now he wouldn't belt him more. He didn't know how much more he could take. Michael was alright when it came to meets. Maybe a bit rough, but at least he gave Steve time to prep.

So, one could imagine Steve's surprise as he felt Michael place his hand on Steve's back, forcing him down, while climbing on top of him to push into him, with no prep at all. The only prep was Michael's dick that was fairly lubed, but Steve was no where near ready for this part. This wasn't part of the game.

Pain struck through him as Michael pushed further into him. "Michael-" Steve gasped gripping the bed. "Prep-please!"

Michael didn't say anything. He kept moving into him.

Steve began to pull away, but Michael grabbed him, pinning his arms down to the mattress and placing his legs over Steve's, prevent him from moving. Panic set in as he realized he couldn't move at all.

"Michael! Get off!" Steve grimaced as Michael pushed in and out of him. Steve struggled below Michael. "Michael! Stop!" He tried to get out of the hold, but Michael's grip and hold over him was overpowering. The more he struggled and tensed his body, the more it hurt.

"Michael, please!" Steve begged against his hold as he tried to slip out of his grip. Michael's powerful arms held him against the bed. He couldn't move. Michael brought both of Steve's arms behind Steve's back and held them tightly, making sure Steve couldn't get out of the bind. With his arms behind his back, Steve's face pushed into the bed, causing pain in his neck. He felt Michael lean over him as his chest tightened with anxiety and terror.

"You're gonna let me fuck you. . .just like the slut you are." Michael whispered in his ear. "Keep it down. Or else."

Steve knew he was beat. He couldn't fight this. . .Michael wouldn't stop. If he moved or kept his body tense, it would hurt more. He couldn't get out of the hold Michael kept on him.

Steve focused on relaxing his muscles and body. He tried his best not to move much. He balled his fists as pain continued to pulse through him with every uncomfortable thrust Michael delivered. Steve bit his lower lip in pain and tried to keep himself quiet, taking in deep breaths. There was only so much he could do.

He didn't want this.

Steve felt tears begin to sting his eyes. Everything hurt. His back. . .his head. . .his ass. . .his pride. . .the little he had anyway. _No._ He wouldn't cry in front of Michael. It was stupid to cry. It didn't fix anything. And he would not give Michael that power over him.

 _It'll be over soon._ Steve kept repeating the words over and over. _It'll be over soon._

Sure enough, the pain stopped and his hands were released. He gasped out and shuddered as he felt drops land on his back. Steve sat up a little but Michael grabbed his neck and pushed him into the bed. Steve didn't move.

He felt the pressure leave his neck where Michael's hand had been. "Why. . .?" Steve asked shakily.

Steve heard the jingling of the man's belt and pants. "Why what?" His voice was gruff and he was still breathing hard.

"I told you to stop, Michael." He said quietly. "You-you-"

"Stop, right there." Michael walked back up to the bed and tossed cash at him. "It isn't rape if I pay you."

Steve still didn't move as he felt the dollar bills graze his skin.

 _It isn't rape if I pay you._ The words echoed in his mind as he trembled against the bed.

"I'll contact you later for another. . .meeting." Michael said as he went to the door. "Hurry and clean up. I only paid for a few hours." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Steve grasped the sheets. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He felt frozen and numb. He couldn't feel. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Steve closed his eyes. It was his own fault. . .he should've prepped himself before Michael came to the room. He should've known Michael just wanted to get off and not gone through all of hoops that Steve usually set up with him.

It was his own fault. There was no one to blame but himself. He had been here for an exchange of money for sex. He had wanted the money.

There was no one to blame but himself.

Steve took in a deep breath and went to stand. A throbbing ache streaked through his back and through his rear area. He gasped out at the ache grabbing at the sheets.

"Fuck." He muttered as he stilled himself, holding his breath. He collected himself for a moment and tried again. The pain seared his body. He gasped out and bit his lower lip in pain.

 _Crap, I'm supposed to meet Danny like this? Danny. . ._

He collected the cash Michael had tossed at him. He winced as he stooped down to grab his clothes.

 _Shower. . ._

 _Wait._ He checked the clock. _Damn._ He was running late to meet Danny. He was supposed to be in the room settling and easing himself right now.

He set his clothes on the bed and slowly dressed himself. Pain throbbed through his body. When he finished, he opened the door to the room and as he walked down the hall, he felt shame. Shame in himself for thinking that he could manage four clients in one day. How was he going to get through his meet with Danny? _I'll just have to do other things with him._

With the ache and pain still present, he moved stiffly, morosely, and painfully out of the building.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sexually explicit content in this chapter**

 **Chapter 9:**

Steve hobbled in pain to the hotel room door. _Finally. . ._ He used the card key to open the door and limped in. He walked in and closed the door behind him. _I can do this. I need to see Danny. I-I need the money. . ._ Steve winced as he walked into the hotel room and set his bag down on the couch.

"Hey."

Steve jumped at the light cheery voice and turned to look at Danny, who sat in a chair by the window. He felt his chest clench in fear. "Danny. . .forgive me. . .I'm so sorry I'm late-"

"No, I'm early. I apologize. I know I usually let you settle before I come in. So, do whatever you need to do. I can wait." He smiled softly at Steve. His shirt was open and he had no belt on.

Steve smothered the feelings of fear and upset deep within him. He tried to smile the best he could. "I'll just take a quick shower."

Danny nodded and turned to look out the window. "Okay. Sounds good. You hungry?"

Steve made his way to the bathroom, suppressing every need to limp or walk unevenly to alleviate the pain. "No, I'm fine, thanks." He shut the door behind him and turned on the vent. He shuddered out a breath. He turned the water on and undressed himself. He stepped into the shower, grimacing as his body continued to pulse in pain.

Steve's mouth dropped as the stream of water hit his back. His back stung with a throbbing, aching pain. He turned to the stream and tried to catch his breath. This wasn't good. If he couldn't handle walking, or even standing, without there being a constant ache, how could he handle lying on his back or sitting in a chair as Danny thrusted into him?

He washed himself the best he could and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower. As Steve dried himself, he felt uncomfortable. Even though he had just washed himself, he felt this nagging feeling of filth and uncleanliness. . .something he had never felt before. He shook the feelings, the pain, and the shame away as he draped the towel over a railing in the bathroom and went to the door. He took in a deep breath before he opened it and stood at the door.

Steve's eyes immediately went to Danny, who still sat in the chair. His pants were open and he was stroking his dick slowly, seeming to be deep in some amazing thoughts. Steve gave a weak smile at the sight. The man's brows were furrowed. His face showed in the light of the night. His blue eyes sparkled and his blond hair gleamed. As much as he liked the imagery, Steve felt empty as he maintained his gaze on Danny.

The sooner this was done, the sooner he could be left alone.

As Steve had taken a step out of the bathroom, Danny looked to Steve. His body still glistened with water from the shower. The sight excited Danny and he took in a breath as Steve stared at him.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded. "You?"

"Yep. Where do you want me?"

Danny frowned at the question. He hadn't heard it in a while. . .since the first couple of meets he had with Steve. Eventually, Steve stopped asking, because he thought that Steve knew where Danny liked him to be. . .against his body. . .touching. . .and just close to him. Danny glanced around. "Um. . .pick your spot." He answered, still trying to figure out Steve's question.

 _Fuck, he's not going to watch me walk, is he?_ Again, Steve stifled the need to limp and grimace at the pain he felt searing through his body. Steve walked naked to the bed and carefully sat himself down on his back, not revealing his backside at all to Danny. He needed to keep it hidden from Danny. _No sense in worrying him. . .Fuck, as if he'd care. . . He's only here to fuck me. That's all I'm good for anyway._ He could feel the heat and bruises all over his back side.

It ached.

So badly.

Danny frowned as he watched Steve. _Something is off._ "Are you okay, Steve?"

 _Crap, he didn't notice, did he?_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Fantastic, really. Never been better." He said with a smile.

Danny continued to frown. _No, no. Something is definitely off. The wincing, the odd, irregular movements, his 'smiles'. . .Something's wrong._ Danny couldn't figure out what to say.

Steve tried to relax his body. He could make it through this, even with the pain. Danny was quick, he was thorough, and he was gentle. And that was all Steve needed. "Come here." He whispered.

Danny stood, still holding onto his dick, stroking it gently as he walked to the bed where Steve lay. He placed a knee on the bed and looked over Steve with a smile. Steve tried his best to reciprocate the smile.

Danny leaned over him, breaking his hand from his dick and placing it near Steve's shoulder. His shirt was open, his chest peaked out. Steve smiled at him as he rose a hand to Danny's chest, trying to suppress anxiety he felt. Flashes from the previous meet ran through his mind as he closed his eyes and turned his head to a side, trying to get a hold of himself.

He felt Danny leaning closer to him, causing him to draw in a breath.

 _Odd. . .very odd. . ._ Danny observed Steve's behavior and he didn't like the vibe Steve was giving off. Steve wasn't looking at him in the eye. _He seems. . .uncomfortable._ "Babe?"

Steve opened his eyes and drew his gaze to him. "Yes?"

Danny felt his stomach drop slightly as he gazed into Steve's eyes. _Pain. . .He's in pain._ "Are you sure you're okay?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm. . .so glad to be here with you."

Danny gave him a small smile. He didn't believe Steve entirely. Something was not right.

"Come on. . .make yourself comfortable." Steve seemed to be hiding his pain well, because Danny sat up and took his pants and shirt off, tossing them aside after grabbing a tube and package from his pants pocket.

Danny leaned over him again and placed a kiss to Steve's neck. Steve closed his eyes again and bit his lower lip in pain, away from Danny's field of view.

 _His neck muscles are tense. . .his pulse feels high._ Danny flicked his tongue around on Steve's neck. What was he to do if Steve wouldn't tell him what was wrong? _He's already sweating. . ._ Danny didn't like this and pulled from Steve's neck.

Steve could tell Danny was hesitating. . .his frown and worried look gave it all away. Steve gave a smile. "Kiss me."

Danny leaned over and obliged Steve's request. He felt Steve's hand wrap around his cock. His lower abdominal muscles tensed at the touches.

Steve forced his tongue into Danny's mouth, stroking Danny's already hard dick. _I can do this._ He started to tremble. He tried to suppress it as he kissed Danny.

 _Shuddering. . .Shaking. . .Why? It's not that he's cold. . .in fact, he's burning up._ Danny pulled from Steve's lips, looking over his face as Steve's gaze dropped to his groin.

Steve stroked him, willing himself to pull through the pain and ache he was feeling. He breathed in, looking up to find Danny staring at him with a worried look in his eyes. _Can he not look at me like that? It's not like he truly cares. . .I don't matter that much to him. . .to anyone._ Steve reached up and pulled Danny to his lips.

"Use me for your every desire." Steve whispered before placing his lips back to Danny's.

As Steve kissed him, Danny frowned. _What is going on with Steve?_ Danny reached down and rubbed Steve's opening gently.

 _Oh, fuck, that hurts!_ Steve tried to keep his reaction to a minimum, but it was proving to be quite difficult. _Fuck. . ._

Danny broke for a moment at Steve's tensed lips. _Did he-did he just wince?_ "Babe, forgive me, but you don't seem okay."

 _Crap, please just let it go._ Steve grabbed his neck. "I'm fine, Danny. Really." He pulled Danny closer.

Danny let himself be led into the kiss. As he continued the kiss, he placed his hand back to the spot on Steve he just touched and began to rub in gentle circles.

 _Oh, fuck. . .God, how could this hurt so much?_ Steve continued to kiss Danny. He clenched his toes, pressing them into the mattress, suppressing the need to push Danny away.

 _Did I just completely misread him earlier? He didn't wince this time. . ._ Danny continued kneading Steve.

 _Okay. Just breathe. I can do this._ Steve kept his expression smooth as he sucked on Danny's lip. He moved down to Danny's chin and then his neck.

Danny pulled from him, applying lube to his fingers before leaning back over Steve.

Steve pulled him to his lips and tried to relax himself. His arm drifted up around his back and to his hair. He began to run his fingers through Danny's hair gently and continued to stroke Danny's dick with the other.

Danny brushed his opening before finding his way in him.

 _Oh, fuck._ Steve winced and gripped his hands. _Oh, God. Fuck!_

"Fuck, babe, ease your grip a bit." Danny chuckled, muttering against his lips.

Steve loosened his grip on the man's hair and dick. "Oh, God! I am so sorry. Please. Don't. . .don't stop."

Danny frowned. "You sure?"

"Yes! Please, Danny." Steve chuckled a bit to smooth the slight tension.

Danny bit his lower lip as moved his fingers in and out of Steve.

Steve managed to keep a straight face for a short while but then couldn't handle keeping a straight face. He guided Danny to his neck.

Danny weakly smiled and placed his lips to Steve's neck. When Steve was sure he couldn't see, he furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip before opening his mouth slightly. _Fuck, this hurts so bad!_

After a while, Danny pulled from his neck and pulled his fingers out of him. Steve clenched his toes when he did that, keeping his face calm. He placed his hands on Danny's chest and Danny opened the package and placed the condom on himself. Steve watched him lube up and then moved closer to him.

Steve knew this would hurt. He knew Danny liked to look at him as he entered him, but Steve didn't think he could keep a straight face this time around. He pulled Danny in close and kissed him as Danny fumbled against him.

Until Danny found his opening.

 _Oh, god!_ Searing pain shot through his body. Steve moved his hands against the bed next to his sides and gripped the sheets as the stabbing pain continued as Danny pushed in. Steve moaned in pain against Danny's lips.

Danny pulled with a look of worry on his face. Steve gave him the best smile he could muster. "Kiss my neck again." He said trying to smooth the mood. He knew he was panting heavily. He tried to slow it down.

Danny was still not sure as he slowly moved in and out of the man and leaned closer to Steve's neck. He licked and sucked on Steve's neck as Steve continued to grip the sheets at his side. He felt Danny's hands grasp around his wrists and gently pressed them against the bed.

Steve bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. _Fucking hell, just let him hold you down. He's safe. . .he won't hurt you. . .it's better than Michael towering over you. God, how am I going to get through this? Hopefully I don't pass out from the pain._ He shifted against the bed. _Damn it._

Danny kept his movements slow and easy, finding his way up Steve's neck to the man's ear.

 _I can't do this. This hurts so fucking bad._ Steve made a little noise as he kept his eyes shut. _I have to do this. The money. . .the apartment. . .Kono. . .the debts. . .I need to do this. I have to keep Danny as a regular. Who cares what happened this afternoon? He'll be over soon enough. . .he never lasts that long. Plus, he's gentle. This is gentle. . .it's not as bad as it could be._

"Steve?"

Steve's eyes shot open. He must've not realized Danny leaving his neck and ear to look at him. A look of pure panic and alarm displayed itself on his face as he released his grip around Steve's wrists and slowly slipped out of him. The movements of Danny slipping out of him suddenly surprised him enough to let out a small gasp.

"Yeah?" Steve breathed, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You're-you're crying, babe."

Steve hadn't realized the tears that crept from his eyes and now streamed down his cheeks. "Ah, fuck. Sorry." He chuckled and went to wipe them away.

"Babe. . ."

"It's fine. I'm fine. It's just that crazy time of year with. . .allergies, ya know?" Steve brought his hands away from his face and sat up. Pain seared along his ass and up his back. His hands found Danny's arms and he latched onto Danny's neck.

"Steve-"

Steve pulled and looked at him. "Yeah?"

Danny gazed into his eyes with a pleading look. "I can stop-"

Steve shook himself. _Pull it together, Steve._ "No, no. It's fine. I'm fine, I'm okay. Really." He lifted his hands to Danny's cheeks. "Come here." He said huskily. Steve brought Danny closer so he could kiss the man's neck. He could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes.

 _No. . .this is wrong._ Danny shrugged his shoulders up, trying to get Steve to stop. "Steve. . ." He paused, bringing his hands up to Steve's and he held them. "Come on. . ." He mumbled as Steve moved from Danny's hidden neck to his jawline.

Steve continued to gently kiss along Danny's jawline before the dam broke and tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't do this. The overwhelming realization of defeat pained him as he placed a single, gentle kiss to Danny's chin. He then placed his forehead on Danny's cheek. _Oh, God. . .why? Why? It's not like it matters. . .no cares about what happened to me. . .or what happens to me. . .so why can't I pull it together? Even for myself?! Why don't I care about what happens to me? Why can't I pull it together. . .for me?_ Tears trickled down his face.

Danny pulled away from him and looked into his eyes that were full of pain and misery. Steve still had streams wandering down his face. Danny watched him turn away from him, and lay on his side, pulling his knees to his chest in a fetal position, letting the tears flow down his cheeks and onto the bed.

"Steve, babe-" Danny reached to touch Steve's hip.

Steve flinched away from the touch. "Please, Danny. Just go. . .you-you don't have to pay tonight. . .or for the room. . .I'll-I'll pay. . .I'll contact you later." Steve's broken voice shattered Danny's heart. Then, Danny got a good look of Steve's back.

Bruises. Deep bruises, blackened and purpled. . .and welts. Risen, red and clearly irritated from whatever he was struck with, which must've been a belt from the shape of the welts. A few had broken. . .dried blood was plastered down his back.

Danny took in a sharp breath. _Oh, my god._ Danny stared at them momentarily before getting off the bed, walking away from him to the bathroom.

Steve sniffed, trying to stop the many fluids draining from his face. He shook and trembled with each sniff as he heard Danny leave him. _He's gone. He's gone. Everything will be fine._

Steve tried to calm his tears enough to try to heave himself up, but he felt paralyzed. . .he couldn't move. Anguish, horror, and pain froze his body into a still nothingness. . .into a numbness that he couldn't break free from.

Steve gasped as he felt movement on the bed behind him. His body tensed, causing the pain to worsen.

"Shh-shh-shh. It's okay, Steve. I have a warm cloth. I'm going to wipe it along your back, okay?"

Steve didn't say anything, tears continuing down his cheeks.

Danny placed a gentle hand to the man's shoulder. He gently wiped the dried blood off Steve's back. Steve winced every time the cloth brushed against one of the welts. Danny could still hear Steve sniffing as he finished the wiping.

Danny got up again and walked back to the bathroom. Steve heard a faucet turn on.

Danny turned the faucet to the bath on. He ran a hand under the flowing water until he felt it become fairly hot. Steam rose from the water and it continued to run as Danny walked to the front of Steve.

"Come here, Steve." Danny reached out to his hand and pulled him into the sitting position.

Steve tried to push him away. "Danny, please, just go." He said, feeling tears on him again.

Danny persisted as he tried to help Steve up and Steve tried to push him again until Steve realized he couldn't fight Danny anymore. He had no energy. He had no will to fight the man that was trying to help him. He was pulled up from the bed.

An overriding need to feel comfort and to have someone understand overwhelmed Steve. He crumbled into Danny, resting his head in the nape of Danny's neck. His bare, broken body huddled close to Danny's, making Danny feel slightly dazed at the feel of Steve's skin against his own again. Danny could feel the man trembling against him. Steve shuddered out a breath as droplets fell to Danny's bare shoulder.

"Danny, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Hearing those words in that hushed, shattered tone broke Danny's heart all over again. Sympathy washed over him as he wrapped his arms around the man's burly body, careful not to touch any of the welts along his back. "Why do you want my forgiveness?" He asked gently.

Tears dropped to Danny's neck.

"I. . .I couldn't-"

"Oh, babe no. . .just. . .no." He said firmly. "You tell me next time this happens, okay? I don't want to hurt you." He paused. "I don't ever want to hurt you." He added with a whisper. There was a few moments of silence before Danny spoke again. "And I don't want you to be hurt. By anyone." He added. Danny held onto him for a few more seconds. Steve continued to shudder and tremble before Danny spoke to him again. "How does a bath sound?"

Steve didn't say anything. He couldn't remember the last time he had a bath. Probably before he left for training. One sounded absolutely wonderful right now.

"Come on." Danny continued to hold him as they walked to the bathroom. Danny helped him as he stepped in the bath.

The heat made him take in a breath as he tried to sit down. Pain blazed through his body as he gasped out. "Please. . .Danny. . .I can't. . .my back. . ."

"Okay, okay. We'll just turn you around, okay? Come here." Danny grasped his arm and helped him ease onto his stomach in the bath.

Steve grunted and winced as he settled again, his body throbbing in the hot, steaming water.

Danny turned off the water as the water level reached Steve's lower back, just above his rump and watched Steve wince as he adjusted himself in the tub one last time. He placed his arms on the tub edge and rested his head in his arms.

"I'm going to grab some things from the store across the street. I would really like it if you stayed. . .with me tonight."

Steve looked at him, anguish and shame still present. Steve looked completely miserable to Danny.

"Will you stay with me?"

Steve continued to stare at him. Should he stay? Could he make it back to his apartment and figure out how to put himself back together? Or should he allow Danny to help him?

Steve finally nodded to Danny. Staying was the best option for him.

"Do you want anything from the store?" Danny asked.

Steve sat in the bath speechless. He shook his head.

"Okay. I'll be back in exactly 15 minutes, okay?"

Steve nodded.

"Okay." Danny stood up and put a kiss to Steve's forehead, like Steve was a loved one, and left the bathroom.

Steve sat in the bath and rested his head in his arms as he thought about the night. He really hoped that he didn't scare Danny away. He shouldn't have come tonight. He should've called and canceled. Seeing these wounds would scare anyone away. Seeing him, a man, like this, would scare anyone away.

Steve placed his forehead on his arms and closed his eyes. Why did he think he could hide this from Danny? The man was so in tune with him, it was impossible to try to hide something from him.

Steve pulled his head up and settled it back in his arms and closed his eyes, weariness coming over him. Danny would be back soon and everything was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Danny stepped out of the elevator and walked to the room with the two bags full of the items he bought.

He managed to get into the room and walked into the bathroom after closing the door.

Steve looked like he was in peace. Eyes closed and body relaxed, soaking the aches that plagued his figure in the warm water. "Hey." Danny said quietly, so not to disturb Steve too much. Steve sleepily opened his eyes.

 _Poor thing looks exhausted._ Danny walked over to him.

"Hey." Steve replied weakly.

"I know you said that you didn't want anything, but I bought some things for you."

Steve looked over at him as Danny knelt on the ground next to the tub. "You shouldn't have-"

"Hey, it's no problem. Honestly." Danny said placing a hand on his damp arm.

Steve kept his gaze to his eyes as he felt Danny squeeze his arm. "Thank you."

Danny smiled at him.

"Mind me asking what you got?" Steve asked looking over the tub to see what was in the bags.

"Um. . ." Danny started to rummage through the contents of the bag. "I got you some clam chowder. . .and some Gatorade. . .and, um. . .chocolate." Danny shrugged and smiled at him.

Steve grinned at him. "All that in two bags?"

Danny chuckled. "No, there's more stuff for your, uh. . ." _Crap, what word can I use?_ "Wounds."

Steve looked from the bags to Danny.

"Steve, I. . ." Danny paused, contemplating whether he should speak about what was on his mind. "I can help you out. . ."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, um. . ." Danny looked a little uncomfortable. "You see. . .I'm-" Danny was beginning to feel frustrated with himself. "I'm a cop."

Steve looked at him, not even flinching. "I know." He said simply.

"How do you know? I never told you."

"Just like I never told you that I'm SEAL. . .but you already know that information." Steve replied with a smile.

Danny grinned at him before looking down at his hands and chuckled. He looked back up at Steve.

"I have my ways, Detective." Steve added with grin.

Danny could feel his chest clench in delight at seeing Steve smile. The man's eyes light up, his cheeks heighten, and his being just seemed to brighten when he smiled.

"And you'll never tell me your ways, will you?" Danny said as he drew a little closer to Steve.

Steve gave a little smirk. "Nope."

"Well, you do realize I have my own ways of making you talk. . ." Danny whispered, pausing inches from his face with a small smile displayed on his face and a raise of his brow.

Steve stared at him, taking in the emotions displayed on his face. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out to Danny's cheek and pulled him in closer, placing his lips to Danny's, finding soft emotions rolling through him like lazy Hawaiian waves on the beach as he held onto Danny. Steve managed to become completely captivated by Danny every time they were together. It would never be clear to him how this came to be. Steve placed his other hand on Danny's other cheek.

Danny fell slightly frozen against Steve's lips. Steve never ceased to amaze him. Each kiss with him felt like a first kiss. . .a rush of desire and passion accompanied by a gentleness that sent Danny's mind reeling. A first kiss every time with Steve was a problem. . .because it created more feelings and more emotions within Danny. Feelings and emotions he didn't entirely understand. . .yet.

Steve continued to grasp onto Danny, never wanting to let go. A spasm shot through his back and he drew in a sharp breath against Danny's lips. He kept Danny close though, wanting and yearning to keep him close.

Danny placed a hand on Steve's hand that gripped his cheek. Steve broke their lips and stared into Danny's eyes. Danny smiled at him.

"Sorry." Steve whispered.

"No need to be. . .I enjoyed it." Danny replied back at the same level.

Steve grinned at his response and settled back to his spot with his arms folded, resting on the lip of the tub, and his head back in his arms.

Danny remembered what he was going to say next. "I can help you."

"I don't need help, Danny. Thank you, but. . .I'm fine."

Danny paused before he pressed on. "Steve, I. . .I may not understand your ways. Why you feel like you're compelled to please everyone in every way possible, but. . .you don't need to let them beat you like this."

Steve shrugged. "I need the money. And if that means doing things I don't want to do, then so be it."

"Steve. . ."

Something inside Steve snapped. He was angry. Not at Danny, at his life. The way it turned out to be. At himself, the way he turned out. "What's it matter to you if I'm beaten or raped?" Steve asked heatedly. "I don't matter. The only thing that does is getting through this. Moving on. Living life."

The words shocked Danny. "Wait. . .you were raped?"

Steve was surprised by the question. _Fuck. What did I just reveal?_ "Um. . ."

"We need to go to the hospital." Danny said quickly as he went to grab a towel.

"Danny, stop. I don't need to go. I can't go anyway. I just need rest."

"Steve, come on. Be real."

"I am. I can't go. I. . .I don't have insurance. Plus, I know what they'll say. 'Rest and soft foods for a few days.'"

Danny's head couldn't stop spinning. Anger seethed through him, but he also had an upset feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had this happened before? He'd kill this guy as soon as he figured out who he was. "Who is this guy. . .the man that. . .raped you?"

Steve was speechless for a moment. He tried to think on his toes. "It wasn't rape." Steve answered quickly.

Danny could not believe what he was hearing. "Steve. . .please tell me this is some weird humor of yours."

Steve looked at him.

"Steve. . .you said that this was rape."

"I misspoke before." Steve said lamely. "And he paid me. . .so. . .technically, it's not." Steve dropped his gaze away from him, feeling tears of shame rise to his eyes.

"Babe. . ." Danny grasped Steve's hand that he hadn't noticed was gripped onto the lip of the tub.

Steve forced his gaze to Danny's, slightly hating him for making him look into those wide blue eyes of his that were full of sympathy and care.

Danny shook his head. "I don't need to tell you the definition of rape, do I? You even admitted it was-"

"It was a simple slip, Danny."

"A simple slip?" Danny shook his head. Steve looked away from him. "Steve, I can help. . .all you have to do is give me a name. I'll place the charge and they can't hurt you again."

"There's no evidence." Steve shrugged and shook his head. "It's a lost cause."

"I can still write it in his record that there was a claim against him." Danny continued to gaze at the man. "Give me a name." He said again.

Steve contemplated this. He sure would love to stop seeing Michael. . .if only he could afford to. "I can't. . .I. . .I need him."

Danny frowned. "You need him?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I need him, Danny!" Steve didn't want to talk about this anymore. Even though the rising need to drop it hung within him, he could feel all his worries and anxieties pouring out at once. "I. . .I can't seem to find a normal, good paying job. . .I have rent and-and-and debts to pay. . ." He paused thinking of Kono ". . .people to help. . ." He looked back at Danny. "I wish I could just hand him over. . .get rid of him so I could never see him again. . .but. . .it's not that simple. It will affect me, others. . .and you too if they find out you've solicited a prostitute!" Steve's eyes burned with worry as they pierced Danny's eyes.

"They won't find out. I'll. . .make up a story on how I found you. . .in the street. . .you were hurting. . .you told me what happened and I'll put it in a report and file for his arrest."

Steve shook his head. "Drop it, Danny. I won't give you the name and. . .just drop it, okay?" Steve softly said.

Danny looked away from him and didn't say anything. He wanted to help Steve, but if Steve wasn't going to let him help him, there wasn't a whole lot he could do. Danny looked over the side of the tub to sneak a peak at his backside. "How's your back?" Danny asked.

"It's okay. Still stings, but. . .I guess that's what happens with welts."

Danny moved closer to the tub to examine the welts. They looked less irritated, but still immensely enflamed. Danny looked back to Steve. "Why do you do it?" He asked, slightly regretting it. _He knows I'm a cop, he's not going to answer that question._

Steve shrugged at the question. "Like I said, I need the money. And. . .it's easy." He paused, looking away before looking back to Danny. "It's easy to just. . .let people do what they want to do to you. Whether they want to talk to you, beat you, fuck you, or. . ." He took in a breath. "Hold you down and just. . .do what they wish." He shrugged again. "It's just. . .easy."

Danny furrowed his eyebrow slightly. "Even if it causes pain and ache. . .if it's something you don't want?"

Steve nodded. "Well, yeah. It doesn't matter what I want. When it comes down to it, I need the money. And sometimes. . .that's the easiest part. Because you know that. . .at the end of the day. . .they don't really care. . ." He looked deeply into Danny's eyes. "It's easier because you know that they don't mean anything and there are no strings attached or. . .feelings there."

Danny listened to his answer, not entirely understanding it. A nagging question lurked within him and it needed to be asked. "Are there. . .feelings here?"

Steve could only stare at him. He couldn't answer that question. Danny was a client. _Of course there are no feelings. . .no, there are definitely no feelings here. . .right?_ Steve swallowed.

Danny knew he made Steve uncomfortable with the question. He looked down at his hands as he changed the subject. "Never mind. Um. . .do you do. . .like servicing with being a date? To formal events?"

"No. . ." Steve answered. _Where is this going?_

"Okay. Um. . .since you know now that I'm a cop. . .I was wondering if you would be interested in going to this. . .formal party. . .with me. . .as a date. . .you know? Like. . .me not as. . .a client."

Steve stared at him as he asked. _As a date? Just a normal. . .date?_

Danny finally looked up to meet his gaze and waited for his answer. When he didn't answer, Danny quickly recovered. "Or. . .being a client. It being formal. . .that was stupid of me to ask. I can pay-"

Steve reached out and grasped his hand, stopping Danny and causing him to look Steve in the eyes. "I'd love to go. As your date. . .or friend date?" He smiled with a furrow of his eyebrows. "No pay. Just a normal date."

Danny grinned. "You sure?"

"You asked, right? Not backing out on me now, are you?"

Danny smiled as he shook his head.

Steve smiled as he tucked his arm back and placed his head in his arms. "When is it?"

"Next Friday at 7:30. I would blow it off to just spend the night with you."

Steve grinned.

"But it's for work. . .it's the governor's way of thanking the department. . .or something. And my boss wants me there. . .so, yeah."

"Okay, I'll be there." Steve smiled.

Danny smiled back at him. "It's formal, so, um. . .if you need help finding formal wear. . ."

"I have just the attire. Don't worry." Steve smiled at him.

"Great. I'll pick you up?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head, drowsiness hitting him hard. "How about I meet you there?"

"Um. . .okay, yeah." Danny smiled. "I'll send you the address."

Steve smiled and looked ahead sleepily. He was so exhausted.

Danny moved to the tub. "Okay, I'm going to clean these, put some ointment on the open ones and then some cream on the closed welts. Sound okay?"

Steve nodded. "Yep. Sounds good to me."

"Okay. This may sting a bit." Danny said.

Steve heard him rummage through a bag and pull out some items. Steve kept his eyes closed and his head in his arms. He felt a coolness against his skin and then a burning, stinging ache.

"Ah!" He lifted his head and winced at the wipe of the wet gauze. "Mmm." He groaned. His fingers dug into his arms slightly as the stinging began to cease.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Danny's voice was soothing and kind as he continued to clean each wound. He worked thoroughly. He was sure that each of the opened wounds weren't terribly contaminated, but it was better to be safe than sorry. When he finished cleaning, he opened the ointment tube and applied it to the wounds.

It was soothing to Steve as he felt the ointment on Danny's fingers. He sighed deeply and contently as Danny continued his care with the lotion on the rest of his back.

When Danny was finished, he washed his hands in the water and stood up to dry them with a hand towel.

"Alright, babe." Danny started as he placed the towel on the counter. "How about we get you out, let you eat, and then get some sleep?"

Steve took in a deep breath. "Okay."

He went to stand, wincing as he knelt in the tub and, using the ledge of the bath tub as leverage, he heaved himself to stand.

Danny had grabbed the towel he set next to him earlier and went to help Steve as soon as he stood up. Danny grabbed Steve's arm, making sure it was a soft enough grasp.

Steve stood in the bath as the water ran off him. His legs shook slightly and he grimaced as a dull pain gnawed at his body. He took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the tub, on to the tiled floor.

"Here."

Steve stood as Danny wrapped and tucked in the towel at his waist. He weakly smiled as Danny helped him walk through the bathroom and out to the hotel bed. Steve sat down slowly as Danny went back to grab the food and drink.

Steve shifted on the bed, wincing again at the pain. He settled and wiped some perspiration off his forehead. Then, he ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling out a few droplets. He smiled weakly as he watched Danny walked out of the bathroom. He sat down next to him and gave him the soup container that held the chowder.

Steve opened it and began to eat it. Then he chuckled as he lifted a spoonful to his mouth.

"What's up?" Danny asked with a grin on his face.

Steve another portion of creamy, rich bisque hit his tastebuds. "Nothing. . .just. . .the first thing that goes through my mind when I eat chowder is the rainy days during training. They would usually make chowder for lunch. Wasn't always the best. . ." He paused as he brought the chowder to his mouth and paused with his index finger against his lips as he swallowed. "But, it always reminded us of home. . .which was nice." He finished and continued to eat.

"Was it hard?" Danny asked.

Steve looked to him with a softness residing in his eyes.

"Um. . .sorry. . .I didn't-"

"No, it's fine." Steve replied with a smile. "Um. . ." He thought back to his days when he was in the SEALs. "Sometimes it was. . .we had our share of difficult times." He paused. "Sometimes, we'd kid and joke, but other times. . ." Steve shrugged. "We were falling apart."

Danny gazed at him with a sympathetic look on his face as he stared back at him. Steve then shrugged again.

"That's part of any form of military life. You get the job done and. . .move on."

Danny didn't know what to say as he watched Steve finish his chowder. Steve couldn't have been much older than him. . .they were about the same age. . .and yet, Steve had gone through experiences that most people would never even think of. "Is that where you got _those_ scars?" He gestured to his arm.

Steve scoffed as he tongued some of the chowder from the corners of his mouth. "You're the first person to ask me about them."

Danny rose his eyebrows. _Out of everyone who has seen him this way? I'm the first one to ask? That's sad._

"Actually, these came slightly before that. I, uh, started when my mom died." He shrugged. "If you couldn't tell, they're self inflicted."

Danny nodded gently. "I. . .noticed."

Steve smiled softly. "Um. . .after my mom died, my dad sent my sister and myself to school in the states. I. . .was trying to mourn my mother's death and get over the fact of not being near my dad and my sister." He shrugged again. "It was easy. No one ever saw. No one could question me about it or stop me. It was a way to. . .relieve stress. . .anxiety. . .anger, sorrow. . .it just helped in some strange way."

Danny gazed at him sympathetically. The man had been through so much. On top of being frozen out of his family, he self harmed. . .in more ways than one.

Steve chuckled. "I guess I need to stop taking the easy way out of things."

"Well. . .I wouldn't exactly call. . .all of these things 'the easy way'. . .and considering the time and what was going on. . .I don't blame you." Danny murmured.

Steve shrugged again. "Others have it worse."

Danny shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It's hard. . .no matter what others are going through. It's hard for you." He paused. "They'd say the same thing. No one has 'the number one' worst life. It's life. And you're experiences can be shitty and hard to deal with."

Steve tilted his head slightly as he listened to Danny's words. Danny must've been the first person to actually take his feelings into consideration. Life had been difficult for Steve. He had done and seen things that were pretty shitty.

"I'm really sorry." Danny murmured.

Steve looked over at him. All Steve had needed was someone to listen and sympathize with him and Danny was doing this for him. "Thank you." He spoke quietly before going back to his soup.

Danny sat there, feeling slightly awkward for not knowing what to say. "Here." Danny said changing the subject as he twisted the cap off the gatorade bottle. "Sorry about the flavor. . .that's the only kind I personally like. I-uh-didn't know what you'd like."

Steve grinned before he sipped the blue liquid. "It's fine. I like this kind, too."

Danny smiled and looked at the cap.

Steve brought the drink down, feeling wariness on him.

"Oh, here." Danny pulled out the chocolate bar and opened it, broke off a piece and handed it to Steve. "Chocolate always helps. . .well. . .at least with my daughter, it does." Danny smiled softly at him as he took the chocolate piece and brought it to his mouth.

Steve grinned and nodded. "Helps me, too. Thanks."

Danny stood as Steve finished the piece and Danny placed the rest of the chocolate bar on the table. He crossed the room and threw things away in the trash.

Steve sipped more from the bottle.

"Alrighty. How about some pain pills?" Danny asked. "I grabbed some Ibuprofen from the store."

Steve nodded. "That will probably be good." He chuckled.

Danny brought him pills and watched as Steve popped them back and swallowed them with the gatorade. Danny walked to the head of the bed.

"Okay. Come here." Danny said as he knelt slightly on the bed, pulling the covers back.

"Danny. . .I'm fine, really." Steve smiled, wincing as he scooted back in the bed. "I don't need to be treated like a hospital patient."

Danny smiled. "Well, if you're not going to the hospital, at least let the hospital come to you. I want to make extra sure you're comfortable."

Steve slipped beneath the covers and pulled the blankets close to his body. Danny sat next to him on the bed, watching him.

"I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

Steve furrowed his brow. "No." He stopped as Danny looked at him. Steve pulled at the sheets as Danny stood up and chuckled.

"Steve, I'll sleep on the couch. It's no big deal. It's probably best that I do so that you can heal properly and. . .feel safe." Danny smiled softly.

"I'd. . ." Steve paused, uncertain. "I'd feel safe with you close by. . .or rather closer. . .by. . ." He replied. "Please."

Danny smiled softly again and pulled his shirt off.

Steve smiled as the man's bronze body towered next to him and moved closer to him on the bed.

"You sure?" Danny asked as he pulled the covers over his body.

Steve nodded. He moved closer to Danny's body, feeling safe and secure beneath the blankets. He snuggled closer to Danny's bare chest, his arms folded in front of his chest and head near Danny's neck.

Danny smiled and placed his arm around Steve.

Wariness caught up with them and before they knew it, they were both sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Danny had been debating on calling Kono since his last meet with Steve. It was Friday, a week before the governor's party and two days after his last meet with Steve. Danny whipped out his phone and opened a text. _'You free to talk?'_

He sent it and took out a notepad and a pen. He pulled open a program on his computer and entered his name and police code password to get into the police database network.

He jolted slightly as he heard his phone vibrate. He looked at the message. _'Yeah, what's up?'_

Danny picked up his phone and pressed call. He waited as he heard a few dial tones. His heart beat in his chest as he waited. He glanced at the notepad that had been scribbled on with ways that he could help Steve with this particular client of his. If this meant that he'd take on Steve's other client meet times as well as his own, just so that Steve wouldn't have to see the man or lose money, he would.

"Hey you. What's cooking, hot stuff?"

Danny smiled at Kono's greeting. "Hey Kono. Are you with Steve?"

"No, I'm alone, why?"

Danny paused. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

He heard Kono sigh over the phone. "If this is about meeting with me instead, the answer is no-"

Danny furrowed his brows. "No." He chuckled. "No. This is about something else. Have you seen Steve at all that past couple of days?"

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday afternoon." Kono responded.

"Did he. . .mention anything to you?"

"Just that he was tired. He should be, having the workload he had the past couple of days."

"Workload?" Danny echoed back.

"Yeah, he had two meets before seeing me and two after he saw me and then yesterday he had three more."

 _Four meets? And then three yesterday?_

"Ah, fuck. I probably shouldn't have said that." Kono murmured.

"Consider it forgotten. Listen, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"I'm listening."

"I think he might be. . .in trouble."

"How do you mean?"

Danny swallowed. "Look, I know he has other clients besides me. I'm wondering if you guys talk about clients to each other."

"Well, yeah. We have a deal. . .sorta. We disclose a lot of things to each other."

"Do you guys talk about things that happen during meets?"

"Sometimes. If it's been on our minds or really bothering us."

 _Has he not told her what happened with this particular guy?_ "Um. . .I was hoping to talk about a client in particular that whips him. . .with a belt."

"Danny, I can't talk to you about clients. You know that."

 _Damn. That would've been too easy._ "Kono, this guy that I'm talking about. . .he's bad news. Especially for Steve."

"Well, yeah. He hits Steve with a belt, of course he's bad news." Kono said sarcastically. "What happened?" She asked with concern on her voice.

"I can't say and you can't tell Steve I'm telling you."

"Danny, why do you want me to restrict information from him? You're putting me in a tough situation here."

"Kono, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

Danny listened to the silence on the other end. He knew Kono was debating whether or not to go with it.

"Okay. I won't tell him."

Danny breathed out the breath he was holding. "Okay. I need to know the name of the man that belts him."

Kono sighed. "His name is Michael Garrels. He's been seeing Steve for about 5 months now, once a week." She paused. "Sometimes twice a week."

Danny typed the man's name in the computer and a name came up. "Okay. Thank you Kono. And please. . .let's keep this between us."

"Danny, what happened?"

Danny sighed. "He. . .he raped Steve."

Kono gasped. "What?"

"Michael raped Steve. You can't tell Steve I told you, okay? I am working on dealing with this."

"What exactly does that mean?"

Danny paused as he clicked on the name on the screen, pulling out his records. "Um. . .I'll have to call you back and explain it to you."

"Danny, please, tell me now."

"I work for the Honolulu Police Department. I'm a detective. I can put him away for a long time once I find him and talk to Steve about testifying against him." Danny said in a trance as he looked over Michael's records. _Fraud. . .sketchy work in college. . .even sketchy work now with real estate works. . .I wonder if Stan knows him. . ._

"Okay." She paused. "What if Steve doesn't want to testify?" Kono asked.

Danny exhaled sharply. "I'm hoping that wont be the case and he will testify."

"Oh, Danny. . ."

"What?"

She paused. "If you take Michael away. . .you'll be taking a hefty chunk out of our income."

"Our?" Danny echoed.

Kono sighed on the phone. "Fuck. You are getting too much out of this conversation."

Danny scoffed. "Explain it to me."

Kono sighed again. "Um. . .Steve and I have an agreement. We split our incomes we get from this. . .job and. . .Michael's pay is a big part of that spilt."

 _Oh, my god. . .people to help. . ._ Danny thought back to that evening. Steve's words echoed in his mind. _He's been helping Kono and her family this whole time?_

"If you take Michael away. . ." She drifted off.

 _. . .I'll be hurting so many people._ He thought as he swallowed. He was determined to do the right thing. Bring in Michael, and find it in his income to pay for double meets. Even if that meant giving some things up.

"Now, I'm not saying what Michael did was not wrong but. . .we're in a bit of a situation here. . ." Kono murmured.

"Listen, I have thought about it. When Michael goes away, I have a solution."

"What, you gonna tell your friends?" Kono asked sarcastically and with slight heat in her voice.

"No. . ." Danny's mind thought quickly. "I'll pay for Michael's meets."

"We're not a charity case, Danny! And wow, detective, you pay for more meets? With the reward of sex-"

"Kono, you got me all wrong!" Danny spoke sharply. "Consider it a donation. I don't want it for sex, I. . .I just want you guys safe. I don't want you guys doing this. Especially with Steve getting hurt like this." Danny fiddled with his pen on his desk. Momentarily, his thoughts went to Steve. He couldn't believe how often his thoughts would drift to the man that just made his heart melt. Danny shook himself and became aware that Kono had not said anything. "Kono?"

"Danny. . .I. . ."

"What?"

"I. . ."

"If it means Steve doesn't have to be hurt anymore, I'd pay for all of his meets. The only thing I want for Steve is for him to not hurt anymore."

Danny didn't hear anything over the phone. It was silent.

"Danny. . ." Danny could hear her sniff. He knew she was crying.

"Kono, hun, why are you crying, darling?"

Kono sniffed. "It's just. . ." She paused exhaling into the phone. "I've seen Steve in this for far too long and. . .no one has cared-" She huffed in a breath, trying to prevent herself from crying. "If you're serious, please. . .get him out of this."

"What about you?"

"I can figure it out. Steve. . .he needs immense help. With so many things eating at him with his father's death, my debts, _his_ debts. . .his past. He's a great guy, willing to help me, and others when they're down on their luck. . .even when he doesn't have much luck of his own."

Danny could feel his chest swell with hope. He wanted to. He desperately wanted to help them both. "I will. I'll help both of you." 

Kono sniffed over the phone. "Help him, Danny."

"Kono, I promise you, before the year is out, you both will have _very_ different lives. Okay?"

He heard Kono smile over the phone. "Give it your best shot."

"I will." He paused and listened to the silence for a moment. "Um. . .you said earlier that you wouldn't see me if I had asked to start seeing you instead of Steve. . .I didn't think I was _that_ unattractive." He murmured lightly.

He grinned as he heard Kono chuckle into the phone and sniff. "No. . .no, that's not it at all. I. . .I just don't think I could do that to Steve."

"What, steal his client? I thought you guys shared." Danny said with a smile.

Danny listened as another small period of silence fell over the phone followed by a sigh. "I couldn't steal _you_ away from him."

Danny's smile faded. "I'm not a client now?"

Kono chuckled softly. "Not to him." She paused. "You're something else, Danny. You really are."

Danny got that same feeling in his chest he felt when he first laid eyes on Steve. It was tight and full of elation and happiness as butterflies fluttered about, making his breathing in seem sporadic.

"Okay, well, I have to go unfortunately." Kono said with another sniff.

Danny smiled. "Okay. Mahalo for all the help. Aloha, darling."

"Aloha, Ko`u mea kiaʻi."

Danny heard the click and set his phone back on the desk. He opened up a search engine on his computer. _'Ko`u mea kiaʻi'_ He typed in the search engine. He smiled at the translation.

' _My protector.'_

Danny felt more determined than anything to get this resolved. To help Steve and Kono with everything.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

After several hours of snooping and a call to Stan, which went fairly well, actually, Danny had some evidence gathered. Not enough by itself, but with Steve's testimony, he'd be able to convict Michael.

His fellow buddies had brought in Michael. Danny walked down the hall to the interrogation room with a file in hand. "Thanks guys. Gimme five."

"I don't know, Williams. He's lawyering up real quick."

"We'll see." Danny said as he opened the door and walked in. He listened to his foot steps in the room as he came face to face to Michael Garrels. The man was very intimidating. He looked fit and very strong.

"Do you mind explaining to me why I'm here?"

Danny looked at him. _So quick to worry about himself._ "Oh, they didn't tell you?" He smirked.

"NO! And I would appreciate it if I could exercise my right to a LAWYER!"

 _Temper to boot. . .wow._ "You are here, Garrels, because-"

"That's Dr. Garrels to you. I didn't get my doctorates in Business Administration to just be called by my last name."

Danny glared at the man. _Narcissist?_ "You are here. . .because of allegations of rape."

"That's absurd! I-I'm married, I have kids!"

"Which makes you more of a sick person. Where were you Wednesday, September 30th?"

Michael paused for a moment. "I. . .I was at work. We have a big contract I've been working on for months."

"Can anyone place you there?"

"Yes. My assistant."

"At 7:30 at night? I know you're a busy guy, but. . .surely with a wife and kids, waiting for you to arrive for dinner. . .you'd think to stop. To see them."

"I resent that."

"Just like the man you raped resents you for raping him!"

"I didn't rape anyone! You have nothing on me!" 

"That's where you're wrong!" He pulled two pictures out of his file and slammed them in front of Michael. "I can place two camera feeds on you arriving and leaving the Queen Kapiolani Hotel on Wednesday, September 30th at 7:13 and then again at 7:50. I have receipts from this hotel in your name. I talked to multiple members of the staff there and they said they all saw you walk out of a room and another man followed out 10 minutes later, limping and seeming to be in pain as he walked out of the hotel. Now, what were you doing at that hotel?!"

Michael sat forward. "I want my lawyer."

Danny smirked at him. "You're caught and you know it." He grabbed the photos and placed them in his file.

The door opened. "I demand you stop harassing my client now!" A small man walked into the room over to Michael.

"You got it."

"We'll get you out of here." He heard the man say.

"He's staying here." Danny said.

"You've got nothing!" The lawyer piped at him.

"I have a right to detain him for 48 hours. I've got enough evidence to send him away. You better have some damn good alibis that check out." Danny spat as he walked out of the room.

He walked, still heated from the session to his office. He knew his fellow detectives were watching him with gaping mouths. He got to his office and slammed the door.

Danny went straight to his desk and picked up his cell phone. He took a deep breath, calming himself as he scrolled through his contacts, and found the number he was looking for. He pressed call and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" The voice sounded rough.

"Hey. . .um. . .Steve. It's Danny."

"Oh, hey, Danny."

Danny heard a smile in the man's voice which lightened his heart. "How are you?"

"Eh, you know, besides the slight pain from the welts, I'm okay. What's up? Looking for another meet?"

"Um. . .yes and no. I was hoping to figure out what Michael Garrels was paying you and how frequently he was seeing you. I was also wondering if you could come down to the station. For a statement."

There was silence for a moment before Danny heard a breath. "How-what is it-how did you find out about Michael?"

"You know I'm a detective, right?" Danny replied with a small smile.

"Danny. . .I'm telling you to let this go-"

"And I'm making you an offer."

"What?"

Danny swallowed. "Yeah. . .um. . .I know you told me not to, but we brought Garrels in. I'm making you an offer to buy out his sessions, whatever the cost and however frequent he was."

"In exchange for sex? Wow, you sure are a stellar guy, detective. You're not like any of my other clients at all. Booking double? Even triple? Wow! Don't break the bank!" Steve said sarcastically, clearly upset with Danny. 

"That's where you're wrong, Steve!" Danny said fiercely. He checked his emotions. "It's in exchange for your statement. Nothing more. Whatever and however often he was seeing you, I will pay in exchange for a statement." Danny could hear him pause.

"Danny. . ." Steve drifted off, sounding unsure.

"Just. . .tell me you'll think about it. We have him detained for 48 hours. We need your statement before those 48 hours are up."

Steve let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

Steve stayed silent. "Why are you helping me?"

Danny thought about the question. "Because, I. . ." He drifted off. Danny took in a breath. "I think you're worth it."

Danny heard Steve scoff over the phone. "Well, thank you."

Danny smiled. "Talk later?"

"Yep."

"Kay. Bye."

Danny hung up his phone. Ultimately, it was up to Steve. Danny hoped that Steve would agree and call him back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve hung up the phone after talking to Danny. He wasn't sure if he'd go through with giving the station a statement. _Will Michael go to jail? With me giving a statement? Or will it be all for nothing?_

Steve sighed as he placed his phone on his bedside table and laid back in his frumpy mattress. He closed his eyes and breathed steadily. He opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling.

 _Why does he care so much? It's not like he has anything to gain by helping me._ Steve clenched his teeth together. He then ran his tongue along his teeth. Danny's words fluttered in his mind.

 _I think you're worth it._

Steve couldn't help but smile lightly at remembering the words. _He thinks I'm worth it?_ He licked his lower lip. _If I'm worth it. . .maybe. . .I'm worth more than this life I lead. Maybe. . .I can actually be something I'm proud of. Something that. . .excites me and makes me look forward to the day._

He stood up and walked into his small bathroom. He looked into the mirror. _Am I worth it?_ He stared into the eyes that stared back at him. He smiled as Danny rose in his mind. He looked down at the sink and back up at himself in the mirror.

 _I am._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Danny had been immensely disappointed. Steve had not called back and despite several attempts to get a hold of him, Danny had not talked to Steve at all.

Michael Garrels was released, with a chip on his shoulder and anger seething from him. Danny hoped with his heart that Steve would be careful.

It was the following Friday, the evening of the Governor's party. Danny nervously stood at the entrance of the Governor's home, checking the clock every few seconds, looking around, looking to his feet and shuffling them, and then looking back at the clock.

 _Where is he?_

"Hey, Danny. Why don't you come here?"

Danny turned at the sound of Mark's voice. He followed his fellow detective and friend but only watched as he sat in a comfortable classic armchair.

"Dude, come on, sit."

Danny took in a deep breath and sat down in an empty one. He was so nervous. . .he wasn't sure why. _I know why. Because. . .well, what the hell do I say? How should I act? I haven't talked to him since last week._

"Here, Danny."

Danny turned to Mark, who offered him a glass of what looked to be Scotch. Danny took it and downed the drink in one swallow.

 _Damn, that burns good. God, what if he doesn't even show up? He probably won't. . .being surrounded by cops that you don't know. . .one of which knows of and participates in illegal activities. God, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm a cop. . .I should never have gotten involved with him. . .but, if I hadn't, I never would've met him. Plus. . .I wouldn't be surprised if he was super pissed with me._

"Danny, what's going on?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a bit. . .stressed."

"I'm not stressed." Danny replied quickly trying to collect himself. "I'm just-It's been a long day, alright?"

"Alright, alright." Mark replied. "Where's your date?"

"Where's yours?" Danny asked, deflecting the subject of a man being his date from the topic of conversation.

"She's on her way. I ordered a limousine for her and some of her friends she set up with some of the guys."

"Oh, ain't that peachy keen." Danny said checking his watch again.

"Yeah. I also ordered them the finest wine."

"Really, Casanova? On your salary? I don't think so." Danny joked.

"Maybe I got a raise?" Mark grinned at him.

"With the city's cuts? I highly doubt that." Danny smiled at him.

Mark shook his head as he sipped from his glass.

Danny looked down at his watch again. _Where is he? He changed his mind, I know it. It's not like he had any obligation to come. Now my boss is going to scold me for looking bad in front of governor, look down on me for not acquiring a date. . .this whole night is going to be the worst. Crap, what will the governor even say? This is his party. . .he's going to be so offended. Maybe I can slip out. . ._

"Hey. . ." Mark's voice jolted him out of his thoughts as he looked to Mark and then to where Mark was looking.

Down the hall, the glass doors were opened to let in a tall slender man. He nodded to the door men and looked ahead of him. He pulled off his dark sunglasses that protected his eyes from the fading sun and smiled as his gaze was drawn to Danny.

Danny took in a breath as he took in Steve. He was dressed to the max in his blue dress uniform. He looked so trim and sharp in it.

"Who is that?"

Danny smiled as he continued to watch Steve walk towards them. "He's my date." He said simply as Steve was stopped by a fellow cop, shaking his hand and sharing a few words.

"Wait, what?" Mark asked.

Danny stood up. "Later, Mark." He turned and walked to Steve, leaving his co-worker completely speechless.

Danny approached Steve as the man he was talking to shook his hand again and turned away. Steve nodded and turned his gaze to Danny.

"Hey." Steve said with a grin as he took off his cap and held it tightly to his body.

Danny took in a deep breath with a smile and let it out. "Hey."

"How-how are you?" Steve asked, looking slightly anxious.

"Spectacular, now that you're here." Danny grinned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. . .traffic, you know?"

Danny nodded. "How've you been?"

Steve looked around behind Danny and shrugged. "Eh. Real tired as of lately."

Danny bit his lower lip. "Not sleeping well?"

Steve shrugged again. "Not really."

Danny gave him a sympathetic look. Steve probably hadn't had a night without a night terror waking him up. . .what with the situation with Michael being as it was. Danny glanced down Steve's body. "Dress blues?"

Steve looked down at his wear before looking at Danny again. "Yeah. . .even in my darkest hour, I'd never pawn these off."

Danny nodded as he looked Steve up and down. "You look fantastic."

Steve looked down at himself to check his uniform. "Oh, thank you." He looked back up at Danny.

Danny smiled and looked down at Steve again and Steve looked him up and down. "You look amazing, too."

Danny grinned. "Thank you."

They stood awkwardly for a second.

Danny broke the silence between them first. "Look. . .about last week, I-"

"We can talk about it later, okay? Shall we-" Steve gestured to the crowds.

"Oh, okay." Danny turned to walk next to him. "Sorry ahead of time for my bad conversing skills. I guess my thinking is stunted tonight."

"Why is that?" Steve chuckled, looking at him as they continued to walk. "Mind stuck at work?"

"Eh." Danny shrugged as he looked at the ground. He debated whether he should be honest with Steve. _I'd want him to be honest with me._ Danny swallowed. "I was worried you wouldn't show."

Steve kept his gaze on Danny. He watched as Danny slowly looked up to meet his gaze. "You honestly think I wouldn't have shown up?"

"Well. . .I don't know. I mean, if you didn't, I certainly wouldn't have blamed you. I mean, with last week. . .and look around. There are cops everywhere. And with you and myself. . .doing things together. . .yeah, I would say that I wouldn't have blamed you for not showing." Danny looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

Steve grinned at Danny's apparent anxiety and nerves. He placed a hand on Danny's arm and squeezed it. Danny met his stare. "Danny, I'm really happy to be here. Thank you for inviting me."

Danny's heart melted slightly as he gazed at the smile on Steve's face. "Really? You're happy to be here?"

"Yeah. I haven't been to a gathering like this in a long time." Steve looked around and smiled. "It's nice to be in this type of atmosphere again."

Danny was relieved to hear that. Even in his relief, he tensed again as he saw the governor and his boss talking and approaching them. "Hey, you thirsty? Or maybe hungry?"

"Nah. I'm okay." Steve said.

"How about we go to the balcony? It's kinda hot in here, don't you think?" Danny asked quickly as he saw the governor and his boss look towards them. He tugged on Steve's arm.

"No. . .it feels kinda nice. . .Danny, what's going on?" Steve asked as he looked at Danny's distracted face. Danny's behavior was unnerving to Steve and caused his anxieties start again.

"Danny!"

 _Crap. I'm caught._ Danny turned at the sound of his name. "Yes? Ah, Dave."

Dave and the governor stopped a few feet from them. "Governor, this is the man I was telling you about earlier. He was the detective that figured out the Miller Case. . .you remember, the case nobody else could solve a few months back."

"Ah, Detective Williams. Pleasure to meet you."

Danny's excitement and shyness almost got the best of him as he took the governor's hand. "Governor, believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

Danny dropped the man's hand and still gazed at him, still in complete awe that he was finally meeting the governor. The governor glanced at Steve.

"Danny, are you going to introduce us to your guest?" Dave asked Danny, glancing at Steve and back at him.

Danny shook himself. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, forgive me. Governor, Dave, this is my date-" It slipped out so easily and he wished he would've said something else other than 'date' to describe who Steve was to him. "Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett."

Steve took it all in stride. He went with the flow. "Dave-" Steve took the man's hand and shook it with a smile. "Governor-" Steve moved to the governor and shook his hand as well. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Danny watched the two men's reactions. The idea of Danny liking men didn't seem to repulse them.

"Delighted as well, Commander McGarrett." The governor responded with a smile.

"You have a lovely place, Governor. And such a fine night to have a get together." Steve's charisma was shocking Danny into a stupor. _Quite the charmer, ain't he?_ Danny smiled.

"Thank you. I was looking over all the work this department has done and figured it was time to celebrate them and all they've done for the island and myself."

"Brilliant thinking at that, Governor."

"Thank you. Thank you. How are you two doing tonight?" The governor sipped from his glass.

Steve looked at Danny and back to the Governor. "I'm alright. Danny, here, looks a little shell-shocked. . ." Steve looked back at him and rose his eyebrows at him.

Danny looked back to the governor and shook his head. "I guess my mind's still at work." He gave a little laugh as the others followed pursuit.

"Take a couple days off, Detective. You work hard. I've seen your reports." The governor sipped again from his glass.

Danny rose his eyebrows. "My reports?"

"Yes, Dave's sent me some of your work and. . .I'm impressed."

It felt like Danny's chest imploded at the compliment. "Thank you, sir. I. . .I try my best."

"It shows in your work. In fact, I've been fiddling around with an idea of starting up a. . .uh, task force of sorts. It's still on the back burner in terms of figuring out specifics, but I like the work I see from you, and would definitely like to see you on this. . .team. . .that I'd like to help create."

Danny continued to feel shock run through him and amazement. "Thank you, sir. I'd definitely be interested in discussing this further."

The governor nodded. "Actually. . .if you'd like to make up some details and guidelines of what _you_ think a good task force should include, please feel free. I want to see more from you."

Danny was completely shocked at his words. "Definitely sir. You'll be hearing from me on that."

"Good, good." The governor paused as he sipped from his drink. "So, if I may ask, how did you two meet?"

 _Ah, fuck. Should've planned this out._ "Well, see. . .we, uh-" Danny started, panicking slightly.

"Danny, if I may?" Steve grinned at him.

Danny looked to him and nodded.

Steve turned to the two men. "Danny and I met through a mutual friend. She introduced us and we kind of just. . ." Steve turned to look at Danny. "Hit it off with a bang. . ."

Danny suppressed the need to laugh out loud. Steve's innuendos always killed him.

"We get along fantastically and. . .I like him a lot. I'm not going to speak for him, but. . .I like us together." Steve said as he looked back to the two men listening to him. "He's helped me out a lot."

The governor seemed intrigued.

"I don't mean to get sappy, or whatever, but he's been there and listened to me when I needed it. And. . .you know, having the background I have had. . .he's been amazing about it." Steve said. "He's a fantastic person."

"He is. He has an amazing work ethic." Dave agreed as he smiled at Danny.

"But of course. Even though I have not had the pleasure to work with him, I know that he does has an amazing work ethic."

Danny blushed over the compliments. He didn't realize that tonight would be a 'compliment Danny' night.

"Very good. Steve, you've had military experience?" The governor asked.

"Navy. SEALs." Steve answered.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Got back. . .maybe a year ago."

"What do you do now?"

Danny nervously looked at Steve as the question was asked. He wondered what Steve's answer would be?

Steve just brought on more charm with his smile. "I'm in between jobs at the moment."

"Oh. . .well, look, um. . ." Steve watched as he reached into his pocket. "I'd really like to help you out if I can. Set an appointment with my secretary and. . ." The governor smiled. "We'll talk."

Steve took the card he offered and smiled, clearly taken aback and surprised at the governor's offer. "Thank you, sir. I will. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." He paused. "Danny, it was an honor to meet you, after hearing so many good things about you from Dave and others. Keep doing what you're doing and thank you for your service."

He shook Danny's hand as Danny responded. "Like I said, pleasure is mine, Governor. Thank you."

The governor nodded. "And Steve, pleasure meeting you. I hope to see and hear from you both very soon."

Steve and Danny nodded and said their goodbyes and watched as the governor and Dave left.

"Oh, my god. Come with me now." Danny whispered as he turned and they walked out to the balcony. It was dark outside now, and a little cool out, so the balcony was vacant.

Steve followed Danny and was surprised as Danny turned around and grabbed his hands. "Oh, my god! You were awesome! Thank you so much for your saves!"

Steve chuckled. "I think pretty quick on my feet, huh?" 

Danny laughed. "Of course, you do! Come here!" He wrapped his arms around Steve.

Surprised at the action, Steve laughed and placed his arms around Danny.

"And that thing with us meeting?" Danny laughed as held onto Steve for another second before pulling to look into his eyes. Steve kept his arms around him.

"It wasn't a lie. It was the truth. . ." Steve paused, thinking. "Maybe not the whole truth, but still the truth."

"And then the governor? On your side with helping you with a possible new job?!" Danny spoke ecstatically as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Slow down. It's not for definite, yet." Steve laughed.

Danny laughed and grasped Steve's cheeks, pulling him into his lips. Astonished again, Steve closed his eyes and felt his way into the kiss.

Danny broke. "Oh, god. Sorry. . .um. . .don't know where that came from." Danny spoke, looking away and pulling from Steve.

Steve wouldn't let him pull away. He kept Danny close and gained eye contact with Danny. "I don't mind. . .really." Steve smiled softly.

"Even if we were supposed to come here as friends?"

"You're the one who introduced me as your date. . .so. . .if I'm your date, isn't kissing part of the deal?"

Danny smiled as Steve's hands left his back and found their way up to his cheeks and held him as he leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Danny backed them to the balcony railing and could feel his upsurge of arousal as he clung to Steve. Steve chuckled against his lips. "You know, introducing me as 'Commander' made my head spin."

Danny smiled. "I didn't think your mind is so easily turned by such a title."

Steve shrugged. "I like being called Commander. It's. . ." He shrugged again.

"It's an accomplishment. In which you are proud of. And you should be. And if you'd like, I'll present you as Commander from now on. . .to everyone we meet. . .Commander."

Steve grinned as he went back to Danny's lips, momentarily kissing his velvety lips and grinning against the lips that curved into their own grin. "I've never told you this. . ." Steve whispered against his lips. "But you're a bit of a handful."

Danny chuckled as he kissed Steve. "How about you work me. . ." He paused, his lips purposefully brushing against Steve's lower lip. "Until I'm not such a handful."

Steve grinned. "You're not so much a handful afterwards, you know?" Steve teased him by reaching down and grabbing him roughly through his pants.

Danny took in a gasps as he looked into Steve's eyes. "Then let's go to my house." He said breathlessly.

Steve chuckled. "What?"

"We made an appearance, met the governor and saw my boss. . ." He paused with a soft look of passion in his eyes. "Let's go." He whispered softly.

They heard noises and a group of people close to the door. They broke quickly and stood a fair distance apart as people came onto the balcony.

"Williams, is that you?"

"Yes, it is Higgins. What do you need from me?" Danny asked as Steve continued to stare at him, his back turned slightly to the crowd.

The voice sounded familiar to Steve.

Danny noticed Steve stiffen as Higgins spoke to them.

"Where've you been all night? I've been was looking for you." Higgins spoke loudly.

"I've been discussing finer things with my. . .date." Danny hesitated before he said the word again. He liked saying it, but he had to admit, it was slightly difficult for him to say it around his co-workers.

"Who's your date?"

Steve turned around to face Charles Higgins. Shock ran through the man's face as he set eyes on Steve. Steve simply gazed at him with a soft stare.

"This is Steven McGarrett. Steve, this is Charles Higgins."

Steve hesitated as did Charles before they shook each other's hands. "Pleasure, Charles." Steve said slowly, still continuing his gaze.

Charles stared back at him and with the same hesitation and slow speech. "The pleasure's all mine."

Steve's heart beat in his chest. The man looked afraid and very anxious.

"Charles! Why did you run off?"

Steve looked up to see a woman run to Charles's side and grab his arm. _Huh, must be the 'unfulfilling wife', as Charles had put it._ Charles glanced at his wife and back at Steve with a nervous look.

"I saw Danny and had to say hi." The man answered with a smile to his wife.

Danny had been observing the odd behavior between the two. He didn't like the vibe Higgins was giving. Nor did he with Steve. Steve was slightly tense and had a cool face on, but something was definitely off.

"Hi, Danny! It's so nice to see you here." The woman said.

"Charlotte, great to see you. How are the kids?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know. Kids will be kids. How's Grace?"

"Grace is fantastic. She recently took up surfing and is just slicing the waves."

Danny glanced over to Steve who kept his gaze on Higgins. Danny glanced at the man that he was staring at and the man stared back at Steve. Both were still tense and looked like if they stepped in any direction, a bomb would go off.

"Well, I must say, Danny. Your date looks very handsome tonight."

Danny shook himself from the situation to what the woman was saying. "Oh, yes. Forgive me. Charlotte, this is Steve. Steve, Charlotte, Charles's wife."

Steve broke his stare from Higgins and looked to Charlotte. He smiled politely at her and took her hand to give it a small kiss. "Charmed, Charlotte."

"As am I, Steve." Her voice was smooth and sultry. Danny knew she was attracted to Steve. With the bat of her lashes, her overly sweet smile, and the way she held herself up. It was a little too obvious.

Danny suppressed the need to roll his eyes and snort out a laugh. Instead, he placed a hand on Steve's arm. "Speaking of charmed, we should get going because my little charm needs her bedtime story via phone." He said mainly to Steve, but the other two heard.

"It was good seeing you two tonight." Charlotte said. "Nice meeting you, Steve." She added.

"You as well, Charlotte. And you. . .Charles." Steve spoke quietly.

Charles noticeably stiffened at Steve saying his name.

Danny smiled at them and watched them walk back into the house. He immediately turned to Steve when they were out of earshot. "What was that about?"

Steve turned to Danny. He sighed out. "I saw him. . .a few times."

Danny rose his brows. "Like. . .you _saw_ him."

"Nothing really happened. . .I mean, he asked me for a hand job and complained about his wife after and then did the same a few times after that." Steve looked back up to the house where he saw the man and his wife near the bar. "He had his suspicions with her cheating. . .and believe it or not, she did."

"According to him?"

"No, according to Kono." Steve let a little smile slip as he looked back to Danny.

Danny's mouth dropped as he looked over at the couple. "You're kidding!"

"Shhh!" Steve chuckled. "And no, I'm not. Probably shouldn't have said anything, but you're not gonna tell anyone. Right?"

Danny shook his head. "No."

"Cool. Now, come on, it doesn't matter any way. I mean, it's sad that they put their kids through that, but. . .there's not much you can do." Steve took his hand and they walked toward the front of the house.

Danny shook his head at the findings. "Shit, I don't know that much was going on."

"And no one else will. Or else, they would probably kill me. And Kono." Steve said as they walked up some steps. "Come on. Let's get you home so you can call Grace."

"Did you bring your car?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head and hesitated with his answer. "I got a ride. . .from a buddy."

Danny rose his eyebrow at him.

Steve rolled his eyes. Danny knew him too well. "Alright, I walked."

"Steve! You should've texted me. I would've picked you up." Danny spoke with worry.

Steve shrugged. "It's just walking. I walk everywhere. No big deal."

Danny stopped walking and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you not have a vehicle?"

Steve shrugged again. "No?"

Danny furrowed his brows. Steve's debt must be worse than he originally thought, if the poor man was walking everywhere.

"Danny, it's fine." Steve smiled lightly at him.

Danny looked back at him and let out a sigh, deciding to drop it. "Alright." He paused. "Thank you for tonight. Honestly. You saved my ass tonight." Danny said with honesty and a gaze over at Steve.

Steve smiled and looked over at him. "Well. . .you saved my life, I guess it's an even trade."

Danny furrowed his brow. "I don't understand. . ."

Steve stopped and looked down, taking his hands in his own. "Remember the last time you saw me? You asked me to turn Michael in. . .to turn in the man who hurt me and. . .you handled me with such care and a gentleness that-that just. . .made me believe again." He paused. "Made me hope again." Steve looked up at him. "After last week, I talked to Kono. She told me about your phone call. At first I was upset and angry but then she explained to me your intentions and what you had said and. . ." He paused. "I turned him in. I gave the name to the police department before I got here and. . .they said they'd bring him in for more questioning or possibly take it to trial. I don't know how far it will go, due to the fact that it's mostly a 'he said, she said' kind of thing. But. . ." Steve took in a breath. "I've stopped. I'm done. With servicing people. I-" He stopped. "I wish I could tell you the whole story. . ."

Danny gripped his hands. "Stay at my place tonight and. . .tell it to me."

Steve chewed his lower lip.

"Come on. It's just one night." Danny said lightly. "And. . .look, don't feel obligated to." He paused. "I just want you to feel safe and know that someone's here."

Steve smiled weakly at him. "Okay. I'll spend the night."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

They drove to Danny's house and Steve followed Danny into the home. Danny flipped on some lights and set his keys on a table by the door. Steve stepped in and looked around as Danny walked off into another room. "I have water, beer, and. . .maybe something stronger somewhere."

"Water's fine, thanks." Steve called after him as he looked around. He saw a few framed photos of Danny and a little girl. _It must be Grace._ Steve picked one up from a side table to the couch. Danny was sitting with the girl in his lap. Danny was grinning widely as Grace had a cupped hand against his ear, whispering something to him that made him smile and probably eventually laughed. Steve could see a tiny grin on Grace's face as well as her cupped hand didn't cover her mouth completely from view.

Steve smiled at the photo. The man truly loved his daughter. And it looked like Grace loved her father.

"Oh, yeah. . .that's Grace."

Steve turned around to see Danny walking over to him with a glass. He handed it to Steve once Steve had set the photo down. "That's one of my favorites of us."

Steve grinned as he looked back at it. "It's a fantastic picture of you two."

"Thank you." Danny smiled at him. "Would it be too much of me to. . .excuse myself to give her a quick call?"

Steve looked at him as he took a sip of water.

"It's just that it's getting a little late, and we usually talk a little bit before she goes to bed." Danny explained quickly.

Steve made a little noise as he sipped the water. He brought the glass away and swallowed. "No, no, that's fine. Take as much time as you need."

Danny smiled. "Thank you. Go ahead and have a seat, I'll be a bit."

As Danny walked out of the room, Steve walked over to the couch. He sat down on the couch, taking another sip of his water.

Steve sat quietly in the room. He heard Danny in the kitchen, walking about and murmuring into his phone. It made Steve smile as he heard the man chuckle and speak gently and jokingly with his daughter.

Steve's mind wandered to Danny's daughter. What was she like? What activities did she enjoy? How did she feel about the split custody? Steve bit his lower lip in a sadness as he thought about not seeing his parents. _As much as I disagree with divorce and splitting up a family when kids are involved, doing the shit I do for money doesn't help either. . .god, I'm a foul human being._ He paused in his thinking. _God, I miss dad. . .miss mom, too._ Steve's thoughts wandered to his father's death. _Why haven't they detained Hesse? I should've just gone with my gut when I got home. Followed the evidence myself. . .detained him. . .myself._ Steve sighed. _Can't believe that I've let a year go by._ Steve shook his head. _What a year._ Steve had barely noticed Danny walk back into the room several minutes later and sit next to him. He shook himself from his thoughts.

"I'm back." Danny chuckled as he sipped from his glass. He set it down on the table in front of him. "Hope I wasn't too long."

Steve looked up at him. "Oh, no. It's nice to see a loving father keeping consistencies in his daughter's life."

Danny smiled. "Thank you." He paused. "Well. . .how about we talk?"

"Where to begin. . ." Steve chuckled as he set his water off to the side.

"At the beginning?" Danny suggested with a smile.

"Okay. . .um. . ." Steve smiled weakly. "It started when I came back from overseas. I asked to be put on the reserves. . .mostly to deal with the stuff that was going on. My father had been killed and my mother had died a long time ago. I was left with a sea of debt. I let the house go, with not much gain, and got a shabby apartment." He paused. He finally nodded. "I was depressed." He admitted. "And. . .I didn't know how to handle it."

Danny kept his gaze on Steve. "How did your sister take it?"

Steve nodded. "She was upset. Of course. I think she may have had her own depression. I. . .haven't really seen or talked to her since."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Any reason why?"

Steve shrugged. "My family isn't the sort to. . .talk. . .communicate. . .'socialize' I guess is the better word." He chuckled with air quotes at the word socialize.

Danny smiled at his soft, weak chuckle.

Steve continued. "After a short while of finding things out, I started applying for work. I found out that my parents owed money to. . .a variety of people. . .from bankers to business owners. . .to angry family members. . ." Steve paused and shrugged. "They started hassling me and wanting to set things right, I tried to find a good job. . .and I did, but. . .it didn't pay enough. No where near enough to keep up with rent, the little food I got, and the debts." Steve picked up the glass and fiddled with it. "And. . .then I met Kono."

Danny raised his eyebrows again.

"She knew the business and had been in it for a bit. She and another woman had set up a pretty good deal between them. Kono handled the women and this other chick handled the men. But they found that a surprisingly high amount of men that asked said they preferred men. . .or at least they preferred to perform certain things with a man because. . .for whatever reason, cheating on your spouse is not as bad if you do it with someone of your own gender?" He paused. "It's probably because. . .you know, men have the equipment, so they know what's good or not good. . .I don't know." He shrugged. "And that's when they asked. I obliged, thinking. . .well, I basically sold my body to the states for protection of citizens for the past several years. . .why not sell my body again for the pleasure of others. . ."

Danny felt his heart tear a bit at the depressing thought.

"So, that's how I got into the business. It paid really well. . .but the thing was. . .Kono. . .she needed help. I hated seeing her do this to herself." He paused. "I mean. . .she wanted to be a pro surfer, but she blew out her knee. Then she wanted to be a cop and then her aunt got sick. She's trying to hold herself and others above water. And. . .that's where my emotions got involved and I had to help her."

"What happened with the other woman?" Danny asked. "I don't remember ever. . ."

Steve shook his head. "She screwed us. We had been losing money for a while and we didn't know where it was going. We asked her about it and she denied knowing where it was or what happened to it." He paused. "After doing some calculations, it turned out that she had been keeping some of the earnings to herself upon getting an equal share from Kono and myself. One night, when we were meeting up with our earnings she was acting. . .weird."

"Weird, like. . ." Danny searched.

"Weird, like, she was on something." Steve said.

Danny tilted his head.

"I'm pretty sure it was coke or meth." Steve swallowed. "Pretty sure it was meth though."

Danny looked down at Steve's hand. It was clenched and his pointer finger dug into his thumb. He looked back up to the man's face.

"Kono and I were both so angry. Chrissy, the woman. . .she was angry. . .for whatever reason. She had paranoid delusions of us keeping money and not giving all of it when we met up. So she decided to keep some to herself because we were doing the same apparently." Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"What did you do then?" Danny asked.

Steve grabbed his glass of water. "We told her if she'd give us all of her earnings when we'd divide it and if she'd clean, we'd call it square." He took a sip of water.

"Didn't work, did it?" Danny asked.

Steve shook his head as he held onto the glass. "She quit for about 4 days before going back to it." He paused. "She was pretty messed up. . .with her own back story of hurt and bad things."

"It explains why, but that's still. . .pretty fucked up."

"Yeah. . ." He murmured. "Well, we had to let her go. Don't know where she is now, but. . ." He shrugged. "Maybe it was for the better?" He looked at Danny.

"Yeah. Of course it was for the better." Danny reassured Steve.

Steve smiled at him. "Thank you."

Danny smiled back at him. "So. . .you were talking about Kono."

Steve smiled and nodded. "She just recently got enough money to buy her way out of the final debts. She is finally free. . ." Steve said with a smile. "She's going to find real work and. . .hopefully finish up training for being a cop." He paused once more. "Once she was done, I promised myself, I'd be done. Even if I was still in debt. I couldn't take much more of. . .living like this. . .hating myself. . .hating waking up in the morning, knowing that I'd hurt all over that evening, physically as well as emotionally. . .not being able to have a break. But now that she's done. . .I'm done. . ." He looked at Danny. "And it's honestly because of you, Danny."

Danny tilted his head. "Me?"

"Yeah. You helped me see that. . .I'm worth more than. . .than sex. I am worth. . .more." Steve shrugged. "Once I started seeing you a little bit more frequently, I. . .I had a desire to stop. And now. . .I can finally do so. No more." Steve swallowed. "It's done. I'm done."

Danny smiled. "That's fantastic, babe." He grasped on to Steve's hand. "I'm so happy for you."

Steve smiled. "Thank you, Danny."

They sat for a few moments before a question rose in Danny's mind. "Where does that leave us?"

Steve met his gaze. What _did_ this mean for them? Would Steve never see Danny again after this? Would they become more? Something constant. . .endless perhaps? "I. . .I don't know. Where do you think it leaves us?"

Danny chewed his lower lip. "I hope. . .it leaves us. . .together. . .or at least. . .familiar with each other."

Steve smiled at him. He nodded. "I hope so, too."

They smiled softly at each other and sat in silence for a few minutes. Steve tried to stifle a yawn, but Danny saw it. "Alright, babe. You're tired, let's go."

Danny stood up and helped Steve up. They proceeded to Danny's room, taking off their clothes and, at least, with Steve's outfit, gently putting it aside.

Steve went to strip off his boxers but stopped when Danny climbed under the sheets with his on. He hesitated.

Danny noticed his hesitation. "You okay, babe?"

Steve looked at him. He nodded. "You. . .don't. . ."

Danny smiled at him. "We don't need to do anything, you know?"

Steve gave him a small smile as he walked over and settled in bed next to him, keeping his gaze on Danny. Steve laid on his side and Danny turned on his, facing Steve. Danny gazed adoringly into the man's eyes. The man had come so far. It was amazing to be able to just stare into Steve's eyes, look into the orbs that had seen so much.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight." Steve spoke quietly.

Danny scooted closer to his body. "I enjoyed having you. Thank you for coming." Danny put a leg in between Steve's legs and put an arm around his waist.

Steve was getting turned on by the actions. _I know we don't need to do anything tonight, but, damn. . .why am I so turned on by him right now?_ Steve rolled his hips into Danny's. "I don't think I've ever told you this, but I find you. . ." Steve sighed out. "Very attractive."

Danny smiled as he licked his lower lip. "You think so?" He asked as he brushed his nose against Steve's.

Steve took in a breath and looked at Danny, feeling exhilarated by his actions. "Oh, yeah." He slurred.

Danny grinned at the drunken look Steve gave him. He leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Steve took the chance and kissed Danny fiercely. He moved his body closer and closer to the man, needing to feel Danny's skin against his own.

"Babe. . ." Danny spoke against his lips.

"Hmm?" Steve's lips hummed against Danny's.

Danny pulled and looked at Steve's face. "Can we just. . .like. . .cuddle. . .tonight?"

Steve studied his face for a moment. "Yeah, sure." He settled next to Danny and moved to encase Danny, but instead Danny shook his head against the pillow.

"Turn around." It sounded more like a question as Steve studied Danny's face again.

Steve flipped over away from Danny and smiled lightly as Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and moved in tightly against him. Steve let his own arm rest on top of Danny's, interweaving his fingers with Danny's.

Danny let out a contented sigh against Steve's shoulder blades. He snuggled up close and his breathing become heavy, slow, and steady over the course of 10 minutes or so. As Danny was probably somewhere between dozing and dreaming, Steve's mind kept him awake.

 _Danny refused my advances. . .what's going on? Is he getting bored? Is he tired of me? This can't be it. . .what if it is? What can I say to him to make him stay? I don't. . .I don't want to lose him._ Steve's chest tightened at the thoughts. _Is this quietly turning into something more? If it isn't, should I still be concerned that Danny is refusing something engrained into every man and woman since the beginning of time? Well, since he's refusing sex. . .what is my problem? Am I just unexciting? What. . .what's going to happen to us?_

"Babe, what's going on?" Danny's sleepy voice spoke quietly in the dark.

Steve gasped at his voice. "What do you mean?" 

"Your breathing has increased, you feel a little sweaty, I can feel your heart beat at a fast pace. . .what's going on?"

Steve sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just. . .was thinking about this evening. With seeing some familiar faces again."

"Do they make you nervous?" Danny asked as he shifted his arm against Steve's waist.

"Maybe a little. I think it's because they're cops."

Danny grinned. "They can't do anything unless they want to lose their jobs."

Steve sighed out. "I guess you're right."

Danny moved his head up to Steve's neck. "And even if they try to say anything against you, just know. . ." Danny gave him a small kiss on his neck. "I'm on your side."

Steve smiled. "That's at least one person."

Danny's smile fell as he listened to the words. He suddenly felt at a loss of what to say.

Steve fidgeted a little and closed his eyes slowly. _Maybe. . .I don't need to worry about Danny. . ._

Now, Danny laid there, fully awake. His mind was racing at the words Steve had said. _Steve doesn't have anyone. . .at least. . .he feels like he doesn't have anyone._

Danny sat for a while and thought about Steve. But soon his eyes had softly shut and Danny drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**The chapter contains some gory details. Viewer discretion is advised**

 **Chapter 15:**

"I'll count the minutes until we see each other again." Danny said as he sat in his car next to Steve.

Steve smiled as he set his hand on Danny's. "I will be, too."

"We _will_ be seeing each other, right?"

"Danny, of course." He paused. "Plus, I have to return your clothes somehow. I'm not going to be sending it through the mail."

Danny grinned at him as he leaned in and gave him a small kiss and a hug. "I'll text you, babe."

"Kay." Steve murmured before pulling and giving Danny a final smile before grabbing his suit and stepping out of the car.

Danny watched as the man walked to the gate of his apartment and pressed in a code to let himself in. He let out a small sigh and moved his car into gear to get himself to work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve had gone to his apartment and changed into his own clothes. He set his suit hanging in his closet. He needed to remember to get it dry cleaned sometime.

He decided to go out for a walk for no reason in particular, he just figured a walk would do him good. He walked around his neighborhood, noticing the businesses bustling about with people moving in and out of them. Steve smiled. _That thrift shop is finally getting some customers. And look at that line in there._ He noticed as he walked by a coffee shop.

Steve found himself lost in thought about the night before. The gala. . .the people he encountered. . .Danny by his side. . .and then by his side as he fell asleep. Steve smiled as he took in a steady breath, continuing to walk down the street. Things were looking up.

Steve turned around a corner and down an alley way. Steve continued to walk but something felt wrong. He couldn't explain it as his senses heightened with anticipation.

It was an odd feeling. Like he was being watched.

He walked further down the alley and his stomach dropped when he saw Michael Garrels merge from behind a dumpster. He stopped in his tracks. He couldn't move, or breathe. Everything hurt as the memories of the man's actions came flooding back to his mind.

"Steve. . .my, my, it's good to see you."

The man walked closer to Steve. Steve's insides clenched in terror. Even though the man's hair color had been changed to a lighter color, Steve could tell. It was definitely Michael.

"It's good to see how. . .unaffected you are after what you did to me."

"What I did to you?" Steve asked in a rage. "What about what you did to me?!"

"I did nothing that you weren't asking for!" Michael yelled back.

Steve was frightened. He had never been terrified in this way before. "I-I didn't ask to be raped, Michael." He responded a little quieter.

Michael smirked at him. "You're a whore. Nothing more. What I did was an act of sexual behavior. . .and I paid you, so. . ."

Steve gritted his teeth. "I'll admit, rape is sexual behavior. . .but nobody said it was a good sexual behavior. . .you know what else is 'sexual behavior'? Incest. Bestiality. Molestation. . .just because it's a sexual behavior doesn't mean that it's wanted, appropriate, or valid. And just because you paid me doesn't make it right. . .nor does it mean that it wasn't rape." He paused, feeling the beating of his heart in his throat. "It was not consensual. I had told you repeatedly to stop, and _you_ _didn't_." Steve said with force. He could feel his throat begin to close as tears made their way to the surface. "You did what you did. . .and that's something that you _will_ go to jail for."

Michael scoffed. "Hardly. Men don't get justice like women do."

Steve knew he was right. Even with that small bit of truth, though, he really wanted to believe that this time it would be different. "If you think that, then what do you want from me?"

Michael snarled. "I want you to suffer. Ever since I met you, you've turned my life upside down. I want you to pay."

Steve was not prepared for Michael's advancement. He barely saw the knife, and stopped Michael's advance, grabbing his arm and holding it back. He struggled and tried to disarm Michael, but it wasn't happening. Michael brushed his foot behind Steve's, causing Steve to lose balance and fall on his back. The knife still advanced.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Steve shouted out, still struggling.

"SHUT UP!" Michael shouted at him as he covered Steve's mouth.

Steve took the chance and bit down hard on Michael's hand.

"AH! You son of a bitch!" Michael shouted at him.

"Get off me! HELP!" Steve shouted again.

"Never. I'm not leaving until I see this knife in your gut." Michael's words slurred.

Steve struggled with the hold Michael had on him and with the knife inching slowly towards him. He hoped that someone would come to his rescue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny decided to drive down to a crime scene that had been called in early that morning. After he had dropped Steve off, he headed off in the direction of the crime scene. He saw a coffee shop nearby and decided to pull over and buy a cup. _God, traffic's a bitch._ Danny thought as he parked his car. When he stepped out of his car and began to walk to the door of the coffee shop, he heard a shout. A yell. He turned his head at the sound of the shout and took off in a run as he heard it again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve's arms shook violently as he tried his best to keep the knife from his body. "You bastard! Get off!"

"Never! You're gonna feel pain for what you did to me!"

Steve glanced around him desperately. _What's the point? I can't do this forever. And unless I summon enough strength to kick this guy off me and run, I'm dead. . .I can't do that. No one's coming. . .I'm alone. . .alone in this world._ Steve could feel a sorrow seep through himself as the reality of the situation set in. He closed his eyes as he kept the tension between him, Michael, and the knife. _No one cares. Who am I fooling? I am of no worth. All I'm good for is protection and pleasure. . .I have nothing. . .I am nothing. . ._

Steve gasped in a breath as he gave in. His eyes shot open. He felt the piercing, burning sensation in his gut. He heard nothing but the pounding of blood in his ears. He could barely breathe as he looked into Michael's face.

The man stared into his eyes for a split second before his body jerked and slumped over him. This brought on more pain.

Steve let out a cry and then a loud shout. The pain was excruciating. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"Steve!"

Steve heard his name but he didn't know who was calling him. All he could think about was the knife that was still in his gut, burning and beginning to throb intensely. He saw stars as he gasped out, trying to endure the pain. He didn't know how to handle it. It felt like he was going to pass out. Blackness started to cloud his vision.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny ran hard towards the shouting. Someone was in need. He didn't know what he'd find when he reached the source of the shouts.

Danny darted around the corner. His stomach dropped as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him.

A man towered over another man's body, pinning him while struggling to place a knife within the man he was on top of.

"Hey! STOP! Drop your weapon!" Danny shouted as he drew his gun from its holster.

The fight pursued. Neither man would give in. Danny was far more concerned with the man on top, with a knife pointed at the other. "Detective Danny Williams, stand down or I will open fire!" He shouted as he aimed his gun at the man.

The man that was on his back fighting the man and the knife did not look like he was giving up. However, at the last second, it seemed like he gave in and stopped pushing. The knife went into the man's gut and he let out a startling gasp.

Without another thought, Danny aimed his gun and fired a clean shot. Danny watched the man crumble on top of the other man. Danny moved closer.

A shock ran through him as he realized that the man that had just been stabbed was a familiar face.

"Steve!" He shouted as he ran to him.

He gently shoved the other man off Steve. Danny looked over the man's body. "Oh, my god." He murmured as he looked at the knife still in Steve's gut. His shirt was a dark red and the knife was clearly preventing some major blood loss. _It would be better if I kept it in._ Danny looked up at Steve. The man was gasping and his eyes were dilated and his breathing was shallow. Danny knew Steve was going into shock.

Danny pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. He looked over Steve as he listened to the dispatcher for a few moments. He hung up after he knew an ambulance was on its way and then turned his attention back to Steve.

"Steve, Steve, hun, I need you to look at me." Danny spoke gently as he applied pressure near the wound. He looked at Steve as the man's eyes darted around. His eyelashes fluttered as Danny applied more pressure. He groaned out in pain and then gasped in several ragged breaths. "Steve. . .hey. . ." Danny spoke soothing to Steve.

Steve's eyes settled on Danny. For the first time, Steve's eyes lit up with a sparkle. "Danny. . ." He breathed out. He gave him a weak smile. He placed a hand on Danny's.

"Hey. There you go. There's my guy." Danny smiled back at him.

"Danny. . .that man. . ." Steve swallowed with great difficulty. "He. . .he. . ."

"I know, babe. He stabbed you. I took a shot and he's dead."

Steve shook his head. "He's not. He was still breathing. . .when you. . .pushed him off me."

Danny looked over to the man. He stared at him for a moment and saw his chest moving. Danny let out a groan. Blood caked his hands. "I must have hit his shoulder."

"Danny. . .it was him. . ." Steve gasped out.

Danny could hear the pain on his voice and the tightening of the man's throat. "What?" He didn't understand Steve.

"He. . ." He trailed off as he choked. Tears began to stream down his face.

Danny looked into his eyes and in an instant he knew. He knew what those wide, terrified, innocent eyes were trying to say to him. He slowly turned to look at the man that laid on his back a few feet away. Michael's features finally registered in his mind. He had been so quick to dismiss it with the hair color change. He felt a tremendous amount of fury fill him up as he looked at the man. That man. . .took from Steve. He stole from Steve. He stole trust. He stole. . .any trust Steve would put in others. In his friends, in any coworkers, even strangers.

In true love.

"Danny. . ."

Danny turned to Steve. He could see the steady stream flow out of his eyes.

"I. . .I. . ." Steve stopped and swallowed again. He wanted to desperately to tell Danny everything. To tell Danny. . .his thoughts, his beliefs, his compassion. . .

His love.

He hesitated. He was afraid. What would he do if Danny rejected him? Would Danny be different? Would he take Steve's trust and treasure it, like a rare gem, or will he throw it away, break it, transform it into something that Steve could not give to another person?

Danny looked up as he heard the ambulance. "Hey, Steve. The medics are here. They're going to get you situated, okay? I know you are brave and you are strong. You'll get through this, okay, babe?"

Medics ran over to them. Steve started at their movements but moving brought on pain. Danny shushed Steve back to the ground and kept pressure until the medics could take over.

Danny took in a deep breath as he helped one medic with Michael. He looked over at the ambulance as Steve laid on the stretcher. Danny bit his lower lip in worry.

"Yeah, this man is going to need to be seen. The bullet looks like it's gone straight through, but he's lost a lot of blood." The medic said as she looked at the man's wound.

"He stabbed that other man, you realize that, right?" Danny asked the other medic. "He's not going in the ambulance with him."

The medic looked at Danny. "I don't know what to tell you then. He needs to be seen. I can try my best to wrap and stop the bleeding, but he's most likely going to need some treatment whether it's fluids or blood transfusion."

Danny felt exasperated. "Alright. Wrap him up, I'll call in someone and we'll get him to the hospital." 

Danny stood up and called in for 2 cop cars. By the time they showed up, the man was wrapped and sitting up, claiming to feel woozy and unstable. Danny didn't care much about him. _I should've shot a little more dead on._ He thought angrily. He just wanted to see Steve off to the hospital.

When Danny was certain that Michael was being watched carefully by one of the 3 officers, he walked over to the ambulance. He climbed in and sat near Steve.

The man didn't stir. His eyes stayed closed and his breathing looked steady. It was somewhat hard to tell with the oxygen mask on his face.

Danny looked down at Steve's arm that rested next to his body. He discreetly grasped on to the hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sir, we need to get him to the hospital. Now." The medic told him gently as the other medic came up to hand her kit to the gentleman that was caring for Steve.

Danny nodded as he dropped the hand. "Alright. Thank you for your help."

The medic nodded. Danny stepped out and watched the ambulance drive away.

When Steve was on his way, Danny looked around at the alley. It was an odd place to choose to attack a person. It was broad daylight, the alley was wide and long, and it was in between two restaurant buildings.

 _Anyone could just walk out the back doors._ Danny thought as he looked at the buildings. Danny grinned as he saw what he hoped to see. Cameras. Two sets of them at either end of the alley, viewing the whole alley. "Hey Maier. Would you please look into getting the tapes to these camera feeds? I'm curious as to see if we have any visual evidence of the attack." He paused.

The officer, known as Maier, nodded and went to check for the tapes at each building. Danny walked over to the officers. "Alright. We can go to the hospital in a bit. I need to ask the man some questions."

The officers nodded and let Danny sit in the squad car next to the man. Danny looked up at the man, who stared back at him.

"Why did you attack that man?" Danny asked.

The man looked up at him and glared.

"Okay. So, since you're not going to talk, you will be charged with attempted murder and unwanted sexual assault. So, we are going to take you to the hospital and then you are going to go away for a long time."

The man still didn't say anything as Danny got out. Then, Danny heard him mumble something. He looked back into the cab. "What did you say?"

Michael looked at Danny. "He deserved it."

Danny gritted his teeth and it took everything he had not to throttle the guy. He needed to remember that the best thing right now was to get answers. "Why do you say that?"

The man noticeably swallowed. "Because. . .if you knew what he really was, you'd say the same thing."

Danny tried to hold back but couldn't. He sat back in the car. He grabbed the man's injured shoulder, grasping onto it hard.

"What the fuck?! AUGH! Let go!" The man shrieked at him.

"You're wrong. I know who that man is. I know a bit about his past and what he's been doing and why he's doing it. I bet you don't know the half of it." He paused. "And for you to say something like that. . .that he deserved it. . ." Danny shook his head and gripped the man's shoulder harder, making him fidget and breathe quickly. "I'm going to make sure you are permanently imprisoned. You will not see any freedom for the rest of your life, and you can be damn sure of that." He forced the man away from him. "You're lucky other people are here to prevent me from tearing you apart." He murmured.

Danny stepped out of the car and shut the door. He turned to the officers. "Make sure you remember everything that he says and write it down. I want this guy away from society. I'll follow you to the hospital." The cops nodded and got into the car and began to drive away.

Danny shook his head and walked back to his car that was parked outside the coffee shop.

 _How could someone think that?_

 _He deserved it._

 _He deserved it._

Danny went over the words in his mind again and again. _He deserved it._ He opened his car door and sat in the driver's seat. He turned on the car and moved in and out of traffic to follow the cop car.

 _He deserved it._

Danny gripped the steering wheel. He could feel the lump in the back of his throat.

 _He didn't deserve it though._

Danny thought about Steve. The man had a huge heart, willing to help others in a bad situation. Willing to fight and protect others he didn't know. He cared about others.

 _And yet he deserved it?!_

Danny knew the man was demented, but his words were getting to him.Danny drove to the hospital and once the offender was set up in a room with the two cops watching him, Danny wandered to the front desk and saw a few people at the computers. "Hey, my name is Detective Danny Williams. I have an inquiry about an ambulance that may have shown up here within the past forty five minutes."

The man looked up at him and smiled and began to type on the computer in front of him. "We've had about four come in the last hour. Was there a name or incident you can tell me to I.D who you're looking for?"

"Yes. The patient's name would be Steven McGarrett. It was a stabbing incident with the object still in his torso."

The man continued to type in what Danny was saying and looked over the computer. "Looks like we do have a Steven McGarrett. . .and it was a stabbing incident. . .he's in surgery as we speak right now. They started about 30 minutes ago." He paused as he typed. "It looks like they're just finishing up now. Would you like to talk to the surgeon?"

"Um, yes, I would. I may need to take a statement from him or her about injuries, findings, stuff like that for a report."

The receptionist nodded. "Of course. Dr. Muniz was the surgeon. She'll be walking out of surgery ward 3, down elevator 2, down this hallway in about 3 minutes. If you need anything else, just let us know, Detective Williams." The young man smiled at him.

"Thank you." Danny smiled back as he took off to the elevators to wait for the surgeon. Danny waited patiently until he saw the elevator doors open and a woman walked out in scrubs. "Dr. Muniz?" Danny spoke clearly and loudly.

The woman turned at the sound of her name. She walked to Danny. "You must be Detective Williams. How can I help you?"

"Yes. Um, you just finished a procedure on a man that was stabbed?"

"Oh, yes. With Mr. McGarrett. Some pretty crazy stuff."

"How is he?" Danny asked, shifting his stance.

"He's in recovery right now. He did well during the surgery."

"How bad was it?"

"The knife was actually helping with clotting and keeping major blood from spilling out. No vital organs were hit, luckily. The main concern we are dealing with right now is infection and pain. He should do just fine, considering the circumstances."

"Alright. Is there anyway I can see him right now?"

The surgeon raised her eyebrow at him. "Um, perhaps? I think he's being admitted to the 4th floor. I'm not sure on the room number. He was transferred to the care of Dr. Brown. He'll be able to help you with any other questions you have."

"Thank you. So much." Danny said, offering his hand. She took it, giving it a shake, and Danny went on his way up to the fourth floor.

Danny leapt out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and he strode quickly to the help desk. "I'm Detective Williams." He pulled out his badge and showed the woman that was working at the desk. "I'm looking for a man that just came out of surgery."

"Room 414." She said. "Around this corner and down the hall on the right."

"Thank you." Danny sprinted around the corner, down the hall. He slowed as he passed the rooms. _411, 412, 413. . ._

 _414._

Danny stopped in front of the window to the room and looked through it.

Steve was surrounded by a doctor and his assistants. The nurses were busy on tablets, taking vitals, and hooking Steve up to monitors and fluids. Danny let out a sigh of relief. Steve seemed to be on his way to recovery.

Danny looked to the doctor who was sipping from a cup. He was talking to one of the assistants who was taking notes on a tablet.

Danny moved to the open door and knocked on it.

The doctors and a few of the assistants looked up. The doctor walked over to the door and looked at Danny.

"Hi, I'm Detective Danny Williams. I was on the scene when this man was attacked."

"Detective Williams, I'm Dr. Brown. Mr. McGarrett is in recovery right now. He's in the process of waking up fully from surgery. He's still heavily sedated."

"May I-may I stay with him?" Danny asked.

Dr. Brown looked back at Steve for a moment and then back at Danny. He let out a sigh. "Yeah, you can stay with him." He looked back at Steve and then back to Danny. "You know him personally?"

Danny nodded. "I'd like to think we're friends."

Dr. Brown smiled at Danny. "He's pretty lucky. Having a friend who's a detective. And one who was at the scene so quickly?" He paused and shook his head. "Man, that's lucky."

Danny smiled at him.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He said.

"Thank you."

Dr. Brown gave him a final smile and nodded to the room.

Danny stepped in and walked over to the bed as the assistants and registered nurses made their final notes and adjustments to Steve's drip line and bed. They then left Danny to Steve, after mentioning to him to press the button on the wall if something was going wrong.

Danny gazed over Steve. Dark circles were under the man's eyes and he looked a little less pale from earlier in the alley. Danny watched in a trace as his chest rose and fell with ease. Danny looked behind him and when he saw no one was there, he placed his hand on Steve's. He caressed it before scooping it with his own hand and grasping on tightly to it.

Danny waited.

He waited for ten minutes. Then it became fifteen. At around the thirty minute mark, Danny became worried. Steve wasn't waking up. He was still breathing, and, yes, Danny had snuck two fingers against Steve's neck to feel for a pulse, which was strong and beating at a regular pace. He was just about to press the button for help when Danny felt movement in his hand. Steve's fingers twitched and then gently grasped back.

Danny looked up to Steve's face. "Steve?"

Steve's eyes slowly opened. He felt drowsy and sleepy still. He was definitely sore. He looked around from the ceiling to his left and then to his right. He looked at the tall figure that stood near him. "Danny?"

"Hey, babe."

"Oh, Danny." Steve whispered. He tried to keep his eyes open. He blinked a couple of times and swallowed, his throat feeling dry.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"Real tired. . .and sore." Steve's voice was rough and course.

Danny gave him another small smile.

"How long do I have to be here?"

"I don't know. The surgeon said no organs were hit or damaged. They stabilized the wound and you should be okay."

Steve groaned. "I hope it's not over night."

Danny rose his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Steve sighed at the look Danny gave him. "Can't afford it. Been without insurance for a while."

Danny sighed. "Babe, the expenses of this visit are going to be costly. . .I mean, the ambulance, the surgery, the after care and to go home meds? It'll probably be around 8 grand-"

"I know, Danny. I know!"

Danny stood silently for a few seconds. He knew that he was stressing Steve out, but he desperately wanted to know how Steve was going to paid that amount of money. "Steve, how are you going to get that kind of money?"

Steve slowly blinked and looked away from Danny. "I don't know."

"Steve, I can help you-"

"No, Danny. This is my doing."

Danny stopped and stood in silence once more. He spoke after a few minutes. "As a detective and a person of law enforcement, there are a few questions I have to ask. . .for the record. You up for it right now?"

Steve nodded like he understood.

Danny pulled out his phone. "Detective Danny Williams with victim Steven McGarrett from stabbing case. Steven McGarrett, do you agree in allowing me, Daniel Williams, to record the following questions and answers for use in a court of law?"

"I, Steve McGarrett, agree for you to do so."

Danny asked questions about what happened, past encounters, and other opinionated questions. Danny ended the recording and stuck his phone back in his pocket. "Well, I'm going to head out okay?"

Steve looked at Danny and nodded. He didn't want Danny to leave, but he knew the man had work and a life. "Okay."

"I'll be back tonight, okay? Call me if you get out before then and I can take you home."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

Danny smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He looked behind him and when he saw that no one was coming, he leaned closer to Steve and kissed the man's cheek. "Later."

Steve weakly smiled at him. "Later."

Danny turned to walk out of the room and turn to look back at Steve. He gave the man in the hospital bed a smile. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Steve smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Danny gave him a last smile and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Steve let out a sigh. His mind filled with worry as he sat and thought about his situation. _The hospital bill. . .How am I going to pay it? Will the collectors let me take a break to pay off the hospital and then look for. . .real work?_

Steve hadn't even brought up the fact to his collectors that his income of money had stopped. But they wouldn't care. They just wanted their money.

Steve felt horrible. He fiddled with his sheets, anxiety beginning to overwhelm him. His throat began to close and water flooded in his eyes. _I need to figure this out. . .I can't break down here. . .I need to calm down._ He noticed people starting to come in his room. _I just need to breath. I'll figure this out._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

It had been about a week since Steve was discharged from the hospital. He had been discharged the day after the surgery. They gave him antibiotics, which were expensive, and pain pills, that were expensive as well. His heart had sunk as he looked over the bill after he left.

It was midmorning a week after the incident. Steve walked on the sidewalk. The Hawaiian sun peeked in and out of the white clouds that floated by in the blue sky.

Steve sniffed as he looked down at a card he held in his hands. It was Danny's business card with directions to his work scribbled on the back in Steve's handwriting. He got the directions from online at the library. The card? Well, he took the liberty of taking one when he gave the police station his statement about Michael Garrels a little over a week ago.

 _So long ago. Like a lifetime. It only feels that way because I was injured._

Steve felt awful. He was sore, tired and worn down. Depressed. Nothing in life was going right. He could barely stand to go back to fucking for money, back to prostituting himself. He hated the idea of sleeping with multiple people. He hated the idea of trying to suppress the need to push people off him and suppress the need to tell them to fuck off and go away. He hated hearing the rough language. Was it too much for him to want to be gently touched? To be held? To be cuddled and cherished? To be loved?

He thought to Danny. The man got his heart racing every time he thought about him. He chest tightened and his stomach knotted. Was this. . .love?

Steve let out a sigh. That was a stupid thought. Even if it was love, he couldn't pursue it. Why? Because he ruined people's lives. Plus, he couldn't exactly have a relationship with someone being in the situation that he was in now.

What was he even doing? What was he expecting could come from seeing Danny this morning? Danny couldn't help him. He wouldn't let Danny help him. He didn't want Danny to suffer anymore by knowing him. He was there. . .

. . .to tell Danny goodbye.

Steve grimaced as he felt pain strike through his soul. He looked up at the building. _This is where Danny works._ He walked up the steps, his heart feeling heavy, like the weight of the world rested on him. As he walked up the steps, a group of detectives walked out of the building towards him. Steve ignored them as he continued walking up the steps. _This is it._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny walked down the hallway at the front of his office building, stretching out his hip and knee. He smiled as his thoughts drifted to the last night he was with Steve, which had been the night before Steve was stabbed about a week ago. He took in a deep breath as he thought about Steve stroking him, kissing him, making love to him.

 _Making love?_ Danny shook his head. _Was it really making love? I mean. . ._ His cheeks burned and his chest fluttered. _Do I even dare say that I love him?_ Danny shook his head and continued his walking.

Danny's smiled faded as his was worries about Steve came forward. He hadn't heard from Steve in a while. Everything was fine and then, Danny never got messages back. Danny had called him, after a day or two of no response from messages, and found out that the line had been disconnected. Danny thought about the situation and came to a realization. _I probably haven't seen or heard from Steve in a week. I hope he's okay._

Danny passed by the front door and looked out. He saw a crowd of detectives that worked on his floor, gathering around in a circle. As they circled, a few of them started waving their arms in an intimidating manner. Danny walked quickly to the doors, and pushed them open to see what the commotion was.

"What do you think you're doing here?" One asked.

"Who did you come to fuck over today?" Another asked.

 _Who are they talking to? Whoever it is, this is no way to talk to anyone._ Danny furrowed his brows as he quickly headed to the group.

"I'm-I'm here to see Detective Williams." The voice said quietly, clearly intimidated by the group of detectives. It sounded worn, broken and gloomy.

Danny's heart stopped as he recognized the voice. He kept moving to the group.

"Why? You gonna fuck him over, too? Give him all your disgusting diseases and filth and ruin his life?"

"Hey!" Danny's voice thundered to the group. Rage coursed in his veins. How dare they speak to anyone that way. "What the hell is going on?!" Danny reached the group and they broke the circle around whoever they were harassing.

Steve looked up with a relieved look in his eyes as he watched Danny step down the steps towards him.

"This fucker is here to see you."

"If you know his intent of visiting here, why are you harassing him?" Danny asked looking to each of the detectives.

"For multiple reasons, Williams." Higgins looked at Steve in disgust. "First off, I mean come on. . .you know-"

"No, I don't know, Higgins. All I see is a man. A man being harassed. And by men who are assigned to protect him. He is a person, a human being and he deserves your respect." Danny reached into the circle and grabbed Steve's arm. He pulled him out of the circle and pushed him to the building. Danny looked over at Steve's face. The man kept his eyes away from Danny.

"He ruined my life!" Higgins shouted at the both of them. "A whore doesn't deserve anyone's respect!"

Danny saw Steve's ash fallen face, pain streaking across it, like he had just been pierced by the comment. Danny swung around. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. A whore like him doesn't deserve anyone's respect."

Danny felt anger surge in him and before he knew what he was doing, he advanced to the man, bawled his fist and quickly threw it, making contact with the man's face.

"You ruined your own life. He deserves more respect than an ignorant asshole like you." He retorted as the man struggled up and cowered away.

"I'm reporting you, Williams."

"Yeah, and I'm reporting you for harassment against a Navy SEAL, dick weed." Danny turned to Steve. "Come on, this way." He took Steve's arm and pulled him to the building doors.

Danny was too angry and in a rush to get Steve away from these people to listen to the gasps and whispers behind him at the realization of who Steve was.

Steve heard them though. Apparently word hadn't gotten around at the governor's party that he was a SEAL, just that he had slept with some of the men there.

"Sorry about that." Danny said turning to Steve, opening the door for him to walk through first.

"Thank you. I guess. . .I should've. . .called you, or something. Beforehand, I mean." Steve stepped inside and stopped to turn to Danny. "Well. . .a while ago. . ."

"It's fine." He paused. "So, what's up? Where've you been? I've tried calling you, but the phone's disconnected or something?" Danny asked tilting his head with a smile. "I have something for you as well." He grinned. "It's so good to see you." He admitted.

Steve looked uncomfortable. He had a very serious look on his face. Now that Danny had a better chance to gaze at it, he noticed it was pale. . .and Steve's eyes had dark circles underneath them like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes also looked red and puffy, like he had been crying. And even now. . .he looked like he was on the verge of tearing up and breaking down.

Steve felt slightly overwhelmed with everything. He brought a hand to the back of his head to scratch it. "Um. . ." His voice wavered. He swallowed as he felt a lump in his throat. He tried to clear his throat, but it didn't work.

Not wanting to cause him anymore distress, Danny touched his arm gently. "How about we go to my office?"

Steve smiled weakly at him and nodded. "I'd like that."

They walked through the bull pen and into Danny's office. Despite the stares and gazes at them, Danny kept them walking. Steve didn't think he had ever felt this much shame before. They walked into the office. Danny closed the door and drew the shades to his office windows and door.

Steve looked at him and smiled. "You know that's gonna create a buzz. . .shades drawn, I'm in here. . .alone. . .with you."

Danny smiled and shrugged. "As long as they leave you alone, I'm fine with creating gossip."

Steve smiled weakly at him again.

"I don't give them power. They can talk. . .it just doesn't mean anything. Here, sit down. . .please." Danny gestured to his office couch. "Do you want anything? Water, coffee, soda?"

"Not right now, thank you." Steve sat down and Danny sat next to him.

"So, what's up?" Danny asked, crossing his leg and placing his elbow on the head of the couch. Steve rubbed his hands along his thighs. He looked uncomfortable and nervous. He gave off a vibe. _A very odd vibe._ Something was wrong.

"Um. . ." Steve swallowed. His heart raced and his throat tightened. "I-um. . ." He paused. "I came to say goodbye, Danny."

Danny's heart dropped into his stomach. "What? Why?"

Steve shook his head and looked at the floor. "I-I can't help but know that I ruin people's lives. I mean. . .look at Higgins. . .Garrels. . .Harris. . .Klein-"

"Klein is having an affair?!" Danny asked incredulously.

Steve looked up at him with a look of anguish.

Danny shook his head. "Doesn't matter. . .babe, you don't ruin people's lives-"

"Danny, I do." Steve looked into his eyes, feeling completely hollow inside. "Higgins's marriage is in the dumps. . .Garrels in prison, or at least heading there. . .Harris is barely holding onto his life with his drinking and this very out of control fetish of his. . .and Klein is still separated heading for divorce. . .I've ruined their lives. . .and I'm saying goodbye to you because. . ." He paused taking in a deep breath, trying to prevent the tears. "I don't want to ruin yours."

Danny couldn't believe Steve was feeling this way. He couldn't believe Steve was _thinking_ this way. Danny shook his head. "Steve. . .stop. Just stop for a second, okay?" Danny asked politely. He grabbed onto Steve's hand and held it gently. "You. . .have not, in anyway, ruined these people's lives. Their lives were far ruin before you met up with them, I'm sure of it."

"Great, so I just ruined them further." Steve sniffed.

Danny shook his head. "Steve. . .no. . .they have the power to not call. . .to not text you. . .to not meet with you. The way their lives have turned out. . .that's on them. Not you."

Steve looked up at him and stared into his eyes as a few tears drifted out of his tear ducts.

"Babe. . .with me. . .you've improved my life." Danny paused, searching his eyes. "And to be honest. . .nothing but good things have happened since I met you."

Steve stared back at him with flooded eyes.

"Well. . ." Danny tilted his head to one side. "Except for the stuff that's. . .happened to you. That hasn't been good, but. . ." He paused. "You have."

Steve weakly smiled at Danny with tears still in his eyes.

"Okay? So. . .this isn't goodbye. I'm not letting it be goodbye. Okay?" Danny followed with a smile. Danny knew something else was up. "What else is going on? Something else is up, huh?"

Steve chuckled awkwardly at him. "I-um. . ." He looked up at Danny. "I was evicted a couple of days ago."

Shock hit Danny like a ton of bricks as he saw the look on Steve's face. "Oh, Steve." Danny frowned. Sympathy took a hold of him as Danny placed his hand to Steve's arm.

Steve looked down at his arm and placed his hand over Danny's, smiling half-heartedly.

"I couldn't make rent and pay off debts. . .as well as added debts, what with the hospital and the accident and. . .no income because of me trying to look for work elsewhere. I'm. . ." He looked back up at Danny and shrugged. ". . .I'm out of options."

Steve felt Danny squeeze his arm. He looked down as he felt the tightening in his throat narrow more. He felt tears sting his eyes. _Please. . .no more in front of Danny_. "I have to go back. . .to escorting." He paused, swallowing. Steve chuckled again, wiping his eyes before the tears spilled. "I'm sorry to be telling you these things, Danny, but. . .I-I don't know. . .I thought that maybe. . ." He looked at Danny and shrugged as tears overwhelmed him. "You would care?" Steve shuddered in a breath. Tears trickled down his cheeks, making Danny's heart ache at seeing him in discontent and anguish. Danny's hand drifted down Steve's arm and he grasped both of Steve's hands.

"Steve, of course I care." He paused trying to find something comforting to say. "Stay with me. . .For as long as you need." Danny said with a firmness in his voice.

Steve looked at him and shook his head. "I can't. I can't live with you and go back to escorting. I can't do that to you. It's not fair."

Danny leaned in closer to him, placing his forehead against Steve's. "Hey."

Steve took in a sharp breath at the intimate action. He didn't pull away, he only gasped in and out breaths as tears continued flowing. "I'll work everything out. I-I just thought I should tell you. . ." He paused before he chuckled again. "Before you hear from me again in a week."

Danny smiled at the joke as he looked down at their hands. "Don't go back to it. Don't do it and. . .stay with me until you get back on your feet, until you find work that you will strive at and be happy with."

Steve sighed in. "I wish it was that easy."

"It is. Just do it."

Steve bit his lower lip. He didn't know why he thought Danny could help. He didn't even know why he told him.

"You'll get through this. . ." Danny paused. "We'll get through this. . ." He added softly.

Steve's throat closed as more tears flowed. His heart pounded in his chest with the question still on his lips. ". . .together?"

Danny pulled from his forehead to look at him, staring with his big blue eyes. He knew what Steve was asking. "Yeah, together."

"Like. . .'together', together?" Steve's heart still beat faster than a speeding bullet as he waited for Danny's response.

All fears and doubts were washed away as Danny smiled at his question. "Yes." Was his response.

Steve huffed out a breath as tears continued. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. Yes, babe, I really do mean that." Danny whispered to him.

Steve bit his lower lip as tears streamed down his face. Danny placed his forehead back to Steve's. "Hey, hey. It's okay."

Steve shuddered in a breath and broke from Danny, putting his face in his hands, letting out a sob.

Danny rubbed his back and scooted closer to him. "Steve?"

Steve sniffled and brushed the tears away with the back of his hand. He looked up at Danny.

Danny took in a deep breath. "Be my boyfriend." He paused taking in a breath. "Live with me and. . .and continue your work or quit your work. Just do what makes you happy."

Steve watched Danny struggle to say something else.

"With no pain, physical or emotional." Danny looked into his eyes as he said the words. "I just want you to be happy."

Tears flooded Steve's eyes. All the stress and anxiety he felt had left and relief flooded through him. Steve gasped in air and reached up, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck, shuddering breaths of relief against his neck as a few more tears slipped out.

Danny smiled into the hug. "Does this mean you will?"

Steve nodded into his neck before pulling away and continuing to nod. He took a hand to wipe the tears from one side of his face.

Danny smiled at him as his chest tightened with excitement. "How about I talk to Dave, get a half day today, and we can go get your stuff and get you set up at my place? And I know you're most likely starving, so we'll get some food on the way. How does that sound?"

Steve smiled through tears as he nodded. He wrapped his arms around Danny again and breathed out as tears found their way out again. "Thank you, Danny. Thank you."

Danny smiled into the hug, kissing the back of Steve's neck. "What are you thanking _me_ for? You have just made me the happiest person that will ever exist."

Steve chuckled and pulled from the hug before pulling Danny back to his face for a lovely, divine kiss. Danny placed his hands on Steve's jawline and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

They broke and Danny traced the man's cheeks again with his thumbs. Steve smiled at him.

"Oh! I have something for you." Danny murmured, getting up and moving to his desk.

"You mentioned that earlier." Steve chuckled with a last sniff.

Danny pulled an envelope from his desk and walked back over to Steve. He handed the long envelope to him.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and took it. "May I open it?"

Danny grinned remembering his uncertainties during their first meet. "You may."

Steve grinned back at him as he carefully opened the envelope.

Danny watched his reaction carefully as he pulled out the paper, unfolded it, and read it. The man's grin slowly disappeared as he continued reading it. It made Danny slightly uneasy, but he was sure that this would turn out okay.

Steve finished reading. He couldn't believe the words he was reading. He turned to Danny, with a dry throat and wide eyes. "What is this?"

Danny licked his lower lip. "Um. . .don't ask me how I did it." He chuckled weakly.

"Danny. . ." Steve looked back at the letter. His bill at the hospital. . .completely zeroed out. "I can't except this." He murmured shaking his head as he looked back up at Danny. "I'm not-"

"You're not a charity case, I know, I know. Consider it. . .an early Christmas present. . .or a late birthday present. . ." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Or an early birthday present. . .wait. . .your birthday's in March, right?"

"Well, yeah, but. . ."

"Okay, so, it's your half birthday present." Danny grinned.

"Danny. . .I can't except this." Steve repeated.

Danny shrugged. "It's done, Steve."

"Not to be ungrateful, Danny, but undo it." Steve murmured looking at him. "Danny, that was a hefty bill. I can't have you paying my bills-"

"Steve, look." Danny paused. "Take it. Okay?"

Steve looked back at the paper. "Danny-"

"If it makes you feel better, you can pay me back at a later date. I don't expect it, but. . .if it really bothers you that much. . ." Danny looked at him. "Look, I know that that bill was hefty. But I also know that the amount of your debts are pretty hefty too. So instead of worrying about those debts as well as another bill that can become a bad blackhole. . .if figured. . ." He took in a breath. "Let's be rid of the blackhole."

Steve smiled. "You know that getting rid of a blackhole is not possible, right?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, getting rid of this one was." He stared into Steve's eyes. "Easy right?"

Steve gave him a weak smile. "You didn't have to do this-"

Danny placed a hand on Steve's. "I know." He paused. "I wanted to."

Steve couldn't contain his excitement and gratitude he had for the man that sat next to him. He threw his arms around Danny's neck once more, smiling widely as tears found their way out and down his cheeks again. "Thank you, Danny." He whispered.

Danny hugged Steve back and chuckled. "You are most welcome, Steve."

Steve pulled and gazed into Danny's eye for a moment before pulling him in and placing his lips against Danny's. He gently placed a hand on Danny's jawline and moved his lips against Danny's.

They broke, chuckling and staring into each other's eyes. Excitement flowed through their bodies as they thought of a future together.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

After settling and getting things sorted with Steve, Danny had looked at his phone. Rachel had called him twice. He listened to the voicemail and let out a sigh.

Steve heard the sigh and looked at Danny as they sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"Rachel can't pick up Grace from school. I'm not frustrated about picking her up. It just pisses me off she does this last minute. Grace won't know. She gets upset sometimes that her mother doesn't make her a priority, it's just. . ." Danny stopped. What was he doing? He was explaining his issues he had with his ex to Steve.

"It's just. . ." Steve echoed, waiting for him to finish.

"It's just frustrating." Danny finished.

"What time does school get out?" Steve asked.

"2:30."

"You may want to leave now then. It's 2:10."

Danny let out a sigh. "Alright." 

Steve stayed seated and went to look for Danny's TV remote.

Danny turned to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Um. . ." Steve glanced to his left with furrowed eyebrows. "Looking for the remote?"

Danny shook his head. "No, no. It's about time you meet my daughter."

Steve sat up slightly, a panic spreading through him. "Danny. . .I'm-I'm not ready."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I mean. . .meeting your daughter, is a big thing. I'm-what do I say? What do I do?" Steve became slightly flustered at the thought of meeting Danny's daughter for the first time.

Danny knew he should feel awful about feeling completely charmed at Steve's reaction to meeting Grace. Instead, he could only admire the man that sat on the couch, chewing on his nails and bouncing his leg. He walked over and sat next to Steve. Steve looked at him and tilted his head as Danny leaned in. Danny placed his lips against Steve's.

Steve's nerves that he was feeling a few moments ago seemed to lessen as Danny kissed him. He placed a hand to Danny's cheek, gently caressing it and fiddling with the man's ear.

Danny broke from him and gazed into his eyes. "Steve. Everything will be great. I would not have asked you if I didn't think you were ready or that she was ready."

Steve chewed on his lower lip uncertainty still clouding his mind.

"How about we go pick her up and treat her to lunch? She's crazy about pizza. You can tell it to her."

Steve looked up at him.

"She'll love you, trust me."

Steve knew that Grace was the most important person in Danny's life. If she didn't like Steve. . .Steve wasn't sure what he'd do. "Okay."

"Great, let's go." Danny grasped his hand and pulled him up off the couch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve anxiously waited in the car as he watched Danny sit on the steps to the school with Grace. Steve knew that Danny had told her about them seeing each other previously, for he had mentioned it before. Maybe not in. . .so much detail, just that Danny got lonely and he needed a friend. So, Steve was a friend. But now, Danny was explaining things to Grace that even Steve didn't truly understand.

His heart jumped as he saw Danny motion to him. He got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He felt the pounding in his chest as he approached the pair. He remembered to take off his sunglasses to give off a friendly vibe. He knelt on the steps.

"Grace, this is Steve. The man I've been telling you about. Steve, this is my daughter, Grace."

The brown haired girl looked uncertain as she looked over Steve. Steve almost couldn't believe he felt this amount of anxiety about being judged by an 8 year old girl. "Hi, Grace. How's it going?" He smiled.

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Steve paused, taking in the girl's features. "You're dad talks about you a lot."

"He talk about you, too."

Steve grinned. "He does, does he? He's a really great friend."

"A friend, or. . ." She looked confused as she looked at Danny. "Danno, I thought this was your boyfriend."

Danny smiled at her, slightly embarrassed. "Grace-"

He looked at Danny and they gave each other knowing looks. Steve turned to Grace. "You know, Grace, you're right." He looked at Danny and back to Grace. "Your dad and I are dating."

The girl broke into a grin. "Danno really likes you, Steve. He tells me so."

Steve looked at Danny. "Really?"

Danny grinned as he blushed slightly at his daughter's words.

Steve turned back to Grace. "Well, guess what? I really like him, too."

The girl giggled and gave a little wiggle as she still sat on the stairs.

"And guess what else? I talked to your dad, and he said it would be okay to go out for pizza. How does that sound?"

The girl squealed. "So good! I'm so hungry! Let's go!" She stood up and ran to the car.

Steve stood up and grinned as he watched the girl. He felt Danny touch his arm.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded. "Now, I am. I don't think I've ever been so anxious meeting an 8 year old. Hell, I've been shot at before, and I was more anxious here than I ever was when I was being shot at."

They both chuckled and headed to the car. Both were extremely happy at the way the meeting turned out. So happy and excited, that they kept exchanging looks on the drive to the pizza place. They were sure everything was going to go smoothly with their relationship.


	19. Chapter 18

**The chapter contains sexually explicit content. Viewer discretion is advised**

 **Chapter 18:**

Danny walked through his front door after work one day several weeks later. "Steve, babe? You here?" He set down his keys and wallet on a cabinet by the front door. He toed his shoes off and pulled off his socks. He walked quietly through the house and went to the kitchen. He stopped at the arch way as the area was lit with candles and a table for two was set up.

"Aw, damn, Danny."

Danny turned, startled at the noise behind him.

Steve wiped his hands with a hand towel and looked slightly bummed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Danny laughed. "Consider me surprised. Dinner? Candles?"

Steve stepped towards him, cornering Danny up against the archway. Steve settled his hands on his waist, pulling him close. "Yep."

Danny grinned at him as he placed his hands to Steve's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve took the opportunity to turn the kiss smutty, grabbing the man's ass, running his hands up Danny's body, sticking his tongue into Danny's mouth to taste the man and suck on the man's lower lip.

Steve pulled from him only slightly. "I'm hungry." He whispered against his lips.

Danny was confused, not just about the comment, but about the whole situation with Steve leaping on him and touching him. "What's for dinner?" Danny asked. _What's going on with Steve?_

Steve chuckled softly against his lips. "Oh, you know. . ." Steve pulled at Danny's bottoms, fiddling with his belt buckle.

Danny chuckled back. "No. . .not really, babe. I smell chicken and. . ." He inhaled through his nose. "Potatoes?"

"Yeah, they still have to cook for a little while, so. . .maybe we could start with dessert. . ."

Danny tsked with a playful grin. "Dessert? To start with? I don't know, Steve."

"Well, maybe just an appetizer then. . ." Steve murmured as he slipped his hand down, grasping Danny hard through is clothes, drawing a gasp from the man.

Danny chuckled with confusion. "Steve, what are you doing?"

Steve looked into the man's eyes with complete attraction and arousal. "Like I said, Danny." He paused as he inched closer. "I'm hungry." He whispered with fire in his eyes.

Danny saw the look in Steve's eyes just before Steve's lips landed against his own. It caught Danny off guard as Steve kissed him and then moved to his cheek and down to his neck. Danny felt slightly lost as his parted lips became dry. _Why did he have that look in his eyes?_ Danny shrugged up his shoulders, making Steve part from his neck and look back at him. Danny looked at him with his lips still parted.

The look. . .it was haunting. Terror. . .anxiety. . .a slight panic.

Steve looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Steve. . ." Danny searched his eyes. "What's going on?"

Steve was taken aback by the question. He shook his head. "Nothing. . .I guess I'm just really excited you're home." He murmured with a smile before moving closer to his neck.

Danny shrugged up his shoulders again moved slightly from Steve. He grasped Steve's hands. "Steve." He said firmly.

Steve let out a sigh and a small smile. "I can't keep anything from you."

Danny looked at him with a smile. "No, you can't. Fess up, babe."

Steve took another breath. "Maybe we should sit." Steve led them to the couch in the living room, still holding onto Danny's hand.

Steve sat down and Danny sat next to him.

Steve looked up at Danny. "I called the governor. I set up a meet time to see him. . .to see what he was talking about at the party."

Danny was surprised. He grasped onto Steve's hands. "That's awesome, babe! How exciting!"

Steve smiled weakly.

"Steve, this is a good thing. Why do you look so down?"

Steve chewed his lower lip. "Um. . .you know. . .I really like how we are. . .I like our dynamic and our situation and. . .it's just. . .I'm afraid to. . .change things up. If I get offered a job and I take the job. . ." Steve paused. "I need to focus on. . .debts and my work that I'd be doing for the governor. I won't be able to. . ."

Danny kept his gaze on Steve. He felt like he knew where Steve was going with this and was slightly disappointed. "Steve. May I say something?"

Steve nodded as he looked at Danny.

"Do you know why I invited you in and offered us to. . .be together? As a couple?"

Steve thought for a moment, but didn't answer.

"It's not because. . .I'm expecting you to give something to me every night. I'm not expecting you to. . .be my bitch. . .my fuck boy, so to speak."

Steve gave him a small smile as he looked down at their hands.

Danny smiled at him. "I did it because. . .because I care about you and I. . ." He paused. "I love you."

Steve looked up at him as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe as his mind tried to comprehend what Danny had said. "What?" He asked with a rough voice. His throat went dry.

"I did it because I love you, Steve."

Steve could feel a lump form in his throat. He swallowed with difficulty. "Are you saying. . .you love me like. . ." He paused and swallowed. "Like. . .oh, that's Steve McGarrett, I love that guy. . . he's such a great guy. . .or are you saying. . ." He paused to swallow again. "Or are you saying you 'love me' love me?"

Danny knew what the man was looking for. He was looking for a definitive answer, a positive declaration from Danny that he loved Steve for who he was as a person. Not what he had or who he had been.

With that understanding in his mind, Danny smiled softly at Steve. "I love you, love you. And I think-no, I _know_ I will for a long time." He paused. "If not. . .forever." He added with a small voice.

Steve still couldn't believe it. "Why?"

Danny was taken aback by the question. "Why do I love you?"

Steve nodded.

Danny took in a breath. "Because of the way you treat me. Because of the way you make me feel. . .when I think about you, when you walk into the room. . ." He paused. "The way you react to me. To my words." He looked at their hands and gently grazed Steve's hands with his own. "To my touches." He looked back up to Steve. "Because you are a magnificent person that I want to spend my days with. You treat others respectfully and with. . .a charm and grace that makes them feel like they're the only people in the world. Because you care about the well being of others. You care about their mentality. . .even when they don't care that much for yours."

Steve looked at him with wide eyes. He could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest.

Danny shrugged. "I know it may be a little soon. . .and I'm not going to claim that I know everything that's going on with you and that I know everything about your past. . .but. . .I feel like saying this, saying I love you, is a big thing for you to hear." He paused. "I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always mean it."

Steve chewed on his lower lip as he looked into Danny's eyes. He could feel the love that Danny exuded as he grasped onto his hands. He looked down at their hands, his own gripping onto Danny's.

Danny noticed Steve's arms trembling. He noticed the chewing of the lip, much like a child would do in moments of pre-crying. He saw the water gather in his eyes. Danny dropped one of his hands from Steve's and touched his fingers against Steve's cheek. He caressed the man's cheek and jawline as he saw small tears drizzle out from Steve's tear ducts. "Steve?" He was concerned with Steve's tears, his trembling, his lips quiver.

Steve gripped Danny's hand and rose the back of his other hand to his left eye to wipe it.

Danny wiped the tears from his right with his free hand. "Baby, tell me what's going on." He said gently. "I'm sorry. . .if. . .this shocks you or if you didn't want to hear this-"

Steve let out a scoff. "No, no Danny." He paused. "I'm sorry, Danny." He paused again as he swallowed. "You-you know me too well."

Danny tilted his head in confusion.

Steve gave him a weak smile and let out a soft sigh. "You are. . .so incredibly kind and. . .I thought that if. . .I were to, uh. . .keep. . .offering myself to you for sexual desires, then maybe. . .you'd want to stay with me? We'd be together, you'd be happy and. . ." Steve shrugged. "We'd be together."

Danny gave him a sympathetic look. "Babe, I want to stay with you. . .because of you. . .not because of sex. I mean. . .sex with you is amazing and fantastic, I love it, but. . ." He paused. "I don't expect sex from you 24/7. If I did, nothing would get done." He chuckled lightly. "I'd go insane with delusion from lack of sleep and over exhaustion from the deed itself. Babe, you can say no." He paused as Steve looked up at him. "I know that. . .with Michael. . ." He paused again, looking for the right words. "I know that saying no may seem frightening, or you may feel compelled to say yes, but with me, remember that I respect you and your decisions. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Steve nodded with a smile and let out a small laugh as Danny wrapped his arms around Steve. "Good. Now, not to beat it to death, but when do you think dinner will be done?"

Steve smiled. "I'll go check it now." He hesitated. He leaned in, placing a gentle hand on Danny's jawline. He paused again, smiling before he placed his lips against Danny's.

Danny sat still and closed his eyes as he felt the fingers on his cheeks. He stayed still as he moved his lips against Steve's.

Steve grinned and broke from his lips. "Thank you." He whispered.

Danny wasn't sure what to say. He only smiled back at Steve.

Steve stood from the couch and moved to the kitchen.

Danny watched him go and settle back into the cushions of the couch.

Steve paused and turned to look back at Danny as the man sat on the couch. He was feeling something. Probably the same thing Danny felt towards him. "Danny?"

Danny turned to look at Steve.

"I. . .I love you, too." Steve said quietly.

Danny rose his eyebrows and slowly smiled. Steve walked into the kitchen, leaving Danny completely amazed _._ Danny smiled. Steve saying those words made it feel. . .real. Special. Danny knew he wouldn't take Steve's confession for granted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They had finished a lovely dinner. Danny had placed the dishes in the sink and went to clean them. He had dumped a few strands of dish soap from a bottle on the dishes in the sink and turned on the water when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Danny grinned as Steve's lips landed on his neck and began to kiss and lick his neck. He chuckled as shivers ran up his spine. "Steve. . .what are you doing?" He grinned.

"Nothing. . ." Steve grinned and chuckled against Danny's neck as he felt up the man's chest and then moved down his body. His lips drifted up his neck near his ear. He planted a small kiss on Danny's ear. "Leave the dishes." He whispered.

Danny grinned as he felt Steve's lips on his ear. "Steve. . .we can't leave the sink full of dishes." He turned off the faucet.

Steve kissed Danny's neck again. "Yeah, we can." He murmured. "Come play with me." He whispered as he ran his hands down the start of Danny's thighs and then in from his outer thighs.

Danny dropped the sponge and the utensil he was holding as his goose bumps erupted onto his skin. He let out a small gasp when Steve grasped onto his groin and gave it a small squeeze. His stomach muscles tightened and he grinned at Steve's getting-handsy attitude.

"You know you don't have to." Danny whispered before his jaw dropped and his lips curved into a smile as he felt Steve's lips on his neck again. He felt the lips move slowly up to his ear, sending tingles down his spine as he felt teeth on his lobe.

"I know. I want to." Steve whispered into his ear. "Come with me."

Danny chuckled. "What if _I_ told you no?"

"I would sulk and then use my body to tempt you once more." Steve chuckled into his ear.

Danny chuckled as Steve moved back down his neck and kissed it gently, his lips grazing over his sensitive skin. More tingles ran through him as Steve gently exhaled, the warm air brushing over his already titillated skin.

Danny couldn't resist. He turned around as he felt Steve move from his backside. He followed after Steve as the man moved to the kitchen entrance. Danny let out a little gasp as Steve pulled him in and turned him, walking him backwards against the arch of the walk way.

Steve gave him a fierce kiss and Danny's emotions ran wild at the realization of being pinned against the arch. They broke and momentarily stared at each other for a moment. Danny tilted his head back and rested it against the arch. Steve descended to his knees and quickly unbuckled Danny's belt and opened his trousers. Danny breathed steadily as Steve fiddled with his boxers. His stomach muscles tensed as he felt Steve reach down in between the fabric and his skin. Danny's eyes closed as he felt Steve grasp onto his dick and pull it out gently. Danny quickly looked back down as he felt a single stroke and Steve's warm breath against his hard organ. Danny kept his eyes on Steve, mouth opened, breathing becoming rushed and his cheeks becoming flushed. Danny felt his stomach muscles tense up again as Steve's mouth surrounded Danny's dick tightly. Danny let out a small noise as he tilted his head back, bringing a hand up to grip onto his hair. His eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh, Steve."

Steve hummed his approval as he gave Danny a few bobs. He looked up as Danny moaned out and continued to bob. He kept a tight hold at Danny's base and focused on the head, his tongue zigzagging quickly back and forth on the underside. He placed a hand on Danny's thigh, clenching onto the fabric of Danny's trousers.

Danny's knees shook as shivers were sent up his spine by the action Steve delivered and continued to tremble as the shivers found their way down Danny's body. "Oh, babe, that feels so good." Danny whispered. He moved his hand down to Steve's head.

Steve bobbed a couple of more times. His body tensed as he felt Danny's hand on his head. He clenched tighter onto Danny's trousers as Danny's hand stayed on his head. He was feeling slightly more anxious by the move.

However, Danny was gentle with his hand placement. It only rested there without force or roughness. Danny seemed to know Steve didn't need that. His fingers moved against Steve's scalp only occasionally, showing tenderness and a love that Steve was grateful for. Steve began to feel a soothing, calmness come over him. Steve relaxed into Danny's touches on his head.

Steve kept bobbing as his insides felt fuzzy and warm. He loved Danny. He truly did. He loved how the man made him feel. . .how kind and understanding he was. He reached up to the hand that rested on his head. With his elbow resting lightly against Danny's abdomen, he wove his fingers with Danny's and clasped on to them easily as he kept with his movements.

Danny smiled, his heart warming at the tender grasp. "Oh, baby." He sighed out.

Steve went all the way down and held his head at Danny's base. He swallowed, applying pressure around the head and the underside of the shaft. His insides gleamed as he listened to Danny's moans and gasps as he continued to swallow. Eventually, he slowly crept his way back off and let out a small gasp of air as he looked up at Danny.

Danny looked at Steve with a drunken look and pulled Steve to his feet. Danny gave him a desperate kiss, holding onto the man's cheeks and running a hand up into his hair. He broke, looking completely shaken and elated. "Let's go." He whispered against Steve's lips.

Steve took his hand and led them quickly through the house to their bedroom. Danny used his other hand to keep up his undid pants. Steve pulled Danny in and shut the door behind him, backing him up to the shut door. Danny let out a small chuckle as Steve's arms found their way around his waist and up his back and his lips found their way to Danny's, kissing him with fire and ferocity. Danny's hands trailed their way up Steve's arms and settled at Steve's neck, clasping onto it gently. Goosebumps formed against his skin as he felt Steve tug his button up shirt out of his already undid pants. Danny grinned against the man's lips as he felt his pants drop off his hips. Danny continued to grin as Steve unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Steve brushed the shirt off the man's shoulders and felt it flutter to the ground inches from where they stood.

"Now it's your turn." Danny murmured against his lips. Steve let out a giggle that warmed Danny's heart. Danny moved from the door and backed Steve to the bed, continuing with the kisses. He fiddled with Steve's shorts, tugging at the elastic band. He broke to pull it down and then went right back up to swiftly take off Steve's shirt. After he tossed the shirt behind him, he placed a hand to Steve's chest, making him sit on the bed. Steve scooted backwards and laid on his back. He watched Danny tower over him, giving him a kiss on his chest before moving his kisses down his body to just above his boxer line. Danny pulled gently at the boxers, allowing Steve to arch his hips off the bed so Danny could slide the boxers off and toss them behind him. He scooted off the bed and took his own off before going right back to the bed. He kissed Steve's stomach again before letting his tongue out to run down Steve's inguinal line.

Steve shuddered out as he felt Danny's tongue and his fingers on his testes. Steve continued to watch for a moment as Danny ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft before sticking the hardened organ in his mouth. Steve tilted his head back against the pillow. "Oh, Danny." He murmured gently. He focused on his breathing as Danny bobbed up and down his shaft.

After several minutes of feeling Danny's magnificent tongue and mouth around his dick, Steve began to run his hand across his abs. He bit his lower lip and grinned at the crazy sensations running through his body. Steve felt Danny come off and gasp out. He looked up at the man as the man looked at him. His eyes were watery, but light and full of desire and passion.

"Steve."

Steve kept his eyes on him. "Yeah?"

The man looked slightly embarrassed as he looked back to the hard organ. He leaned in to kiss it softly. He looked back up at Steve. "Would you. . .ever be interested in. . ." He paused. "Topping?"

Steve rose his eyebrows. "Yeah."

"Tonight?"

Steve couldn't believe his ears. "Really?"

Danny gave him a small nod with a smile playing at his lips.

Steve's grin turned into a full blown smile. "Alright, let's get started."

Danny grinned as sat up on his knees.

Steve jumped up and directed Danny to where he had been laying.

Danny breathed out with a smile on his face. He watched Steve creep up on the bed to tower over him. He leaned over to the bedside table, where they usually kept items like lube and rubbers. Steve shut the drawer and focused his attention on Danny. He set the items next to his knee and leaned over and gave Danny a small kiss, making Danny's eyes sparkle and dazzle at his affection. Steve gave him a soft smile and kept eye contact as he kissed Danny's chest.

A rush of emotion and excitement ran through Danny as Steve's lips then landed on his stomach. Danny chest tightened and he grinned with closed eyes as Steve inhaled and exhaled against his skin as he continued to make his way down Danny's body.

Steve loved Danny's natural scent. It had a way of calming him. . .taming his mind and his nerves that sometimes ran a little wild with sex. Of course, that was with other people. Ever since the beginning with Danny though, it seems like everything he knew about having sexual relations with someone else had been changed. He grinned and let out a small chuckle at the thought, kissing Danny's inguinal area. _This man's changed me for the better, that's for sure._

Danny looked up at him with a smile. "Whatchu giggling about?"

Steve kissed the base of the hardened organ before looking up. He met Danny's gaze. "Nothing, I just. . ." He let out a small breath. "I love you. . .so much."

Danny smiled at him as his abdominal muscles tightened. "I love you, too."

Steve continued to smile as he kiss the tip of Danny's dick. "Have you done this before?" He asked as he spread the man's legs.

Danny became slightly anxious as Steve spread his legs apart. "Um. . .no."

Steve quickly looked up at him when he said it.

Danny shrugged. "I mean. . .you're the first guy I've been with. . ."

"Ever?" Steve asked with an expectant look.

Danny shrugged again. "Yeah."

Steve couldn't begin to explain the love he felt for the man that laid before him at that moment. "Oh, god, come here." He whispered as he moved closer to Danny, towering over his body. Danny sat up with a small smile and grasped onto Steve's cheek with one hand and balanced his body up with his other hand on the bed behind him.

Steve grasped onto the man's neck, trailing up to his cheek on the right side. Steve let out a small moan against his lips. Danny grinned as he continued to kiss Steve.

After a few quick moments of deep kissing, Steve broke and looked at him. He placed his hand on Danny's chest and gently applied pressure. Danny got the hint and laid back down.

Steve slithered back down and spread Danny's legs open again. Danny grinned as Steve's hands drifted slowly down his thighs, creating crazy sensations he was feeling, throbbing to his dick.

"One question."

Steve looked up as Danny spoke quickly. He looked uncertain. "What's up?"

"It may be a stupid question." 

Steve shook his head. "No stupid questions. Funny questions, yes, thought provoking questions, yes, silly questions, you bet. . .but there are no stupid questions. What's up?"

Danny chewed on his lower lip. "Will it hurt?"

Steve gazed at him with a soft look. "Only if you're not properly prepped."

"Oh." Danny looked away, feeling slightly ashamed.

"But that's not going to happen, you know why?"

Danny looked up at him with an expectant look.

"Because I know what it's like to not be properly prepped. So I am going to ensure that you are ready. Okay?" He asked with a small smile.

Danny nodded. "Okay."

Steve picked up the lube from his side. He untwisted the bottle and poured a helping on his hand. He brushed the hand against Danny's opening. Danny started slightly. It was a different feeling. He had done some ass play in the past, but nothing compared to what was ahead.

"Sorry, I probably should've mentioned I was doing that." Steve said as he rubbed the lube between his fingers and his palm.

Danny grinned at him. "It's fine. Just wasn't expecting it."

Steve had lubed his fingers pretty well. He smiled as he continued to look at Danny's ass. "In order to make this enjoyable, I'm going to need you to relax. Okay?"

Danny smiled as Steve rose a single eyebrow in clarification as he spoke, continuing to look at his ass. "Okay." Danny took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"There you go." Steve said soothingly. "I'm going to start. Ready?"

Danny nodded.

Steve took his hand and massaged the area near Danny's opening. He saw Danny's body reacting as the man's hips swiveled and Danny made small noises.

"I'm going to enter, now."

Danny relaxed his body, laying his hands on his stomach. He closed his eyes.

Steve poked at the opening and slowly, with much care, slid in gently. Steve slowly slid in and out, careful not to proceed to quickly. His other hand gently caressed Danny's thigh.

The combination of sensations and emotion continued to turn Danny on. He felt a dull throbbing in his cock as Steve slowly fingered him to prep him. It felt odd. Of course, anyone who had a finger up their ass for the first time would say that.

"You okay?" Steve asked, bringing Danny away from his thoughts. He gently stroked Danny's thigh again.

Danny looked up at him. He nodded. "It feels. . .different. But I'm liking it." He said with a small chuckle.

Steve smiled. "Wait till you have an orgasm with a dick up your ass. I'd be interested to know how you feel about that."

Danny grinned and then the smile faded. "You're not. . .weirded out about this, are you?"

Steve looked up at him as he continued to prep Danny. "Do I act that way?"

Danny shook his head. "No, no. . .it's just. . .I could imagine. . .that it's a weird thing to deal with. . ."

Steve had raised his eyebrows. "Danny. . .if anything, I'm. . .flattered to be. . ." He looked for the right words. "Your first, so to speak."

Danny smiled at him.

"And look who you're talking to. I've dealt with far more weird things. And a simple request for me to top is nowhere on my list of weird things."

Danny chuckled at him and took in a shuddery breath as the effects of Steve's fingering pleasured his body.

"You ready for another finger?"

Danny nodded eagerly.

Steve pulled out and added another finger. He pushed into Danny and began to move in and out of Danny.

Danny felt a little more tension with second finger. Nothing too bad, just more pressure and more. . .just more.

"You alright?"

Danny nodded as he let out a little huff. "Yeah."

"As I continue, you'll get more relaxed." Steve said softly as he continued to rub his thigh.

Danny focused on his breathing. The fingering began to feel. . .really good, actually. It surprised Danny.

"Ready for one more?" Steve asked after a few moments.

Danny nodded eagerly. "Yes." _Please, babe._ Danny grinned as Steve pulled out added another finger slowly.

Steve continued to focus on his movements, moving in slowly and drawing out slowly. He smiled softly as he listened to Danny small noises. They sounded joyful. . .like Danny was enjoying it. Noises of pleasure. "You liking this?"

Danny bit his lower lip and nodded. "Actually yeah."

Steve rose an eyebrow as he continued to focus on Danny's hole. "You surprised?"

"A little. Thought it would be. . ." He shrugged. "I don't know. . .more painful or something."

Steve grinned. "Nah. . .it's good to be with someone who is understanding."

Danny smiled softly. "I'm so glad I'm doing this with you."

Steve looked up at him again. Flattery ran through him. "I'm glad to be doing this with you, too."

Danny grinned at him. After a few more moments of fingering him, Danny thought he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted Steve. He wanted him so badly. He placed a hand on Steve's. He grasped onto it.

Steve looked up at him. He knew the look. The look of readiness, eagerness, excitement. . .it made Steve feel excited himself. He gave him a smile. Instead of pulling out though, he leaned down close to Danny's dick.

"Steve!" Danny gasped. He closed his eyes. "Oh, god." He murmured.

Steve had leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Danny's cock. He was mostly playing with the head, sucking hard on it and using his tongue to circulate the organ. He hummed as he continued with his fingers and his mouth. This caused Danny to let out a moan.

"Shit. . .that feels _so_ good."

Steve grinned. He moved his tongue slightly down to play with Danny's frenulum, creating goose bumps and electric waves of pleasure to shoot up and down the man's body.

Steve made sure his tongue was rough against Danny's sensitive parts. He wanted Danny near his breaking point by the time prepping was done. He began to bob on Danny's dick again, making the movements slow and time consuming.

Danny fidgeted his hips against the bed. He felt desperate. "Steve. . .oh, god. . ."

Steve hummed at his words. He slowly dragged his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He engulfed the organ back into his mouth and began to bob again slowly.

"Steve. . .baby, please. . .please go faster."

Steve grinned as he continued to slowly bob. He sped up his fingering though, making Danny grin and shake his head. "You know what I mean!" He laughed.

Steve chuckled with the man's dick still in his mouth. He took his free hand and began to massage the man's balls.

Danny felt himself slipping away into a state of peace and pre-euphoria. Everything felt so wonderful, so wonderful that it sent chills up his spine. He was becoming more and more desperate. He needed to feel Steve. . .against him, above him, inside him. He let out a small noise. "Steve. . .please, I-I need you." 

Hearing the man so desperate, so needy for him. . .it made Steve's excitement rise. He gave one more long suck and came off Danny's dick with a pop, making Danny gasp. He withdrew his fingers while looking at Danny and leaned forward, towering over him.

Danny reached up to touch Steve's sides and run his fingers along Steve's abdomen. He smiled as he looked back up at Steve and the man leaned into him and gave him a kiss, forcing his tongue into the man's mouth and lavishing it.

Danny broke from his lips, but stayed close. "Put it in." He whispered.

"You sure?" Steve's voice sounded rough like it usually did when he was aroused.

Danny nodded as he gazed into Steve's eyes. "Yes."

Steve grinned and kissed him again. He kneeled back on his legs and picked up a package. He ripped it open and placed the condom on his cock. He then took some lube and lubed his wrapped dick real well before putting the rest of the lube on Danny's hole. He closed the thing of lube and placed it aside. He looked up at Danny. "Ready?"

Danny nodded eagerly.

Steve took his dick in one hand and pointed it to Danny's entrance. "Okay, babe, just relax. . .just relax. . .there you go."

Danny could feel himself relax and calm as Steve soothed him with his voice and a hand on his leg. He waited as he watched Steve concentrate, looking down at his hole and trying to find his bearings.

Steve brushed his dick against the opening and set it at the start. He slowly began to push himself in to Danny. He looked up to Danny's eyes to watch him react. 

Danny eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened as Steve slowly inched into him. He lips parted, mouth opened and his breath came in gasps. He knew that he wanted to do this with Steve. He thought it would be uncomfortable, but he never thought it would feel like this.

"You okay?" Steve asked him as he heard a small noise come from the man.

Danny's lips spread into a smile as he held his breath. He slowly nodded.

Steve grinned. "Buzzing, full feeling?"

Danny smiled. "That among other things." He whispered quickly. He set the back of his hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes. "Oh, wow, that's different."

Steve chuckled at his use of words. "I'm going to start moving, okay? Tell me to stop if anything hurts or you just need to stop."

Danny nodded.

Steve took hold of the man's dick with his still slightly lubed hand. He began to slowly stroke as he thrusted into Danny slowly.

Danny's eyes rolled back in his head before they closed and he grasped onto the bed sheets by his head. "Steve. . ." The name drifted off his lips so eloquently.

Steve grinned at the man as he slowly thrusted his pelvis against Danny's round ass cheeks. He tilted his head back for a moment before focusing back on the man, who furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip into a smile.

 _I've never felt anything like this before. Fuck, this is incredible._ Danny's thoughts drifted slowly as Steve continued his movements, slowly stroking the man while pushing into his ass.

Steve leaned forward slightly and towered over his body. "God, you're so hot, Danny." He whispered gently.

Danny looked up at him. "You think so?"

Steve gave him an exasperated look. "Baby. . .for me, the hottest thing you can do is offer your ass to me."

Danny laughed as Steve chuckled. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck as the man's lips landed on his neck and began to lick and suck on an area he knew Danny was fond of.

"You're so good at multitasking." Danny grinned as he heaved out.

Steve chuckled against his neck. "I should be. . .with the job I had."

Danny grinned as he nuzzled Steve's ear. "You know if you hadn't had that job. . .we would never have met."

Steve broke from his neck, glancing at the reddened, turning slightly purple, mark he left of Danny's neck. He looked to Danny's eyes. He never thought about it. Even during times of wishing he had never entered into the world of prostitution, he had never really thought about the connections he made. He never would have met Kono, or Michael, or Higgins. He probably would never have even met the Governor. But, probably most importantly, he never would have met Danny. He swallowed as he looked into Danny's eyes. "I guess I hadn't thought about it." He paused. "I'd like to think that even if. . .we hadn't met. . .through my work that. . .we would've have met anyway."

Danny smiled softly at him. His eyes slightly widened as Steve rolled his hips and pushed into him. "I think we would have. . .eventually."

Steve smiled and leaned closer. He kissed him gently. He began to slowly stroke Danny again and thrust into him as he kissed the man.

"Do it faster." Danny murmured against his lips.

Steve grinned as he sped up his movements. He moved back to Danny's neck to feel the man's tendons with his tongue. Danny let out small moans as Steve stroked him and thrusted into his ass.

After a few minutes, Steve had maintained his movements. He slowed slightly, pulling from Danny's neck. It had been a while since he had topped. He gazed into Danny's eyes, feeling very much like an Alpha male. It excited him. It felt so good to be driving into Danny's ass. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in all the sensations and emotions that were between the two of them.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny. He paused for a moment looking into the beautiful blue eyes. He began to thrust deeply into Danny.

Danny gasped as he felt Steve's dick move deep within him. "Oh, shit, Steve." He whispered.

Steve grinned as he did it again. "You feel that?"

Danny could barely breathe. He gave a small nod. "Yeah." He whispered.

"That, sir, is me hitting your prostate." Steve grinned as he did it again, looking down Danny's glistening body.

Danny closed his eyes and held his breath as Steve did it again and again. "Whatever it is. . .keep hitting it. Fuck, that feels good." He gasped out.

Steve chuckled at Danny's reply. He continued per Danny's request, thrusting slowly into the man, listening to moan with pleasure and gasp with desire.

Danny could feel himself becoming wound up. He was close. This was a different feeling from when he would top. Something deep from within. He gasped as he felt Steve's lips on his chest. "Baby, I'm so close." Danny whispered.

"Oh, me too, Danny." Steve murmured against his chest.

"You're gonna make me cum so hard." Danny said to him as Steve looked up at him.

Steve smiled. "How do you want it?"

Danny bit his lower lip with still closed eyes. "Just like this."

Steve continued to grin. "I can do that." He said as he thrusted deeply into Danny.

Danny could feel it coming. He was almost there. He needed something more. Deeper perhaps? He didn't want to go faster because he felt like he'd pass out from the intensity of the whole ordeal. Steve was already going so deep though. . .he couldn't handle deeper.

Danny then felt it. A rushing, urging, contraction of muscles. "Oh, shit, Steve. Oh, fuck. . .ohhhh-" He held his breath.

Steve watched the man react to him. He concentrated on his movements, trying not to ruin Danny's wonderful moment of ecstasy.

Danny's eyes flashed open and he let out a loud moan as Steve continued his slow thrusts into him. He felt the liquid land on his abdomen and chest. His muscles release their tensity and his body went into uncontrollable convulsions.

Steve grinned as he watched the man go through his moment of pleasure, his body spasming and shaking as he slightly sped up his movements. He could feel his own need close.

Danny shook violently. Waves of euphoric bliss ran through his body. He breathed heavily.

Steve gently slipped out of him and whipped off his condom. He stroked himself as he placed a hand next to Danny's side. He continued to stroke himself to the end. He let out a groan and he blew his own load. White liquid shot out and landed on Danny's chest as Danny tried to control his body from spontaneous tremors and spasms.

Steve sucked in a breath and breathed out a moan. "Oh, god, Danny." Steve grinned as he breathed. He let go of his dick that was already growing softer from the release.

Danny managed to look up at Steve. He grabbed the back of the man's neck and slowly pulled him down to his lips. Danny closed his eyes, a few tremors working their way through his body.

They broke. Danny went limp and looked at Steve with exhaustion clouding over him.

Steve looked down over him. "Damn, baby." Steve grinned. "You did cum hard."

"I told you." Danny chuckled.

Steve chuckled with him and stroked Danny's thigh. "You liked it?" 

Danny let out a few pants with a smile and shook his head. "I. . .I can't even. . ." He let out another breath. "I'm speechless."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've never experienced anything like that before." Danny said.

"Really?" Steve asked again, slightly surprised.

"Yeah."

Steve smiled at him. "Glad I could be part of your experience." 

Danny smiled again. "To be honest, I want to do it again."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Mr. Detective liked being a bottom?"

Danny chuckled and nodded. "I really did."

Steve chuckled as he leaned closer and planted his lips against Danny's. . .his soft lips. . .Danny's body was relaxed and felt soft beneath him. Steve moved his hand to grasp onto Danny's that laid heavily on the bed. Steve closed his eyes gently and smiled as he felt Danny grasp back onto his hand. Upon feeling his smile, Steve heard Danny chuckle against his lips. Steve opened his eyes and pulled away, looking into Danny's bright blue eyes.

"God, Steve, I love you." Danny murmured as he took his other hand and ran it through Steve's hair.

Steve smiled, remembering the dream after the first night with Danny. "I love you, too, Danny." He truly loved how the words rolled off his lips so easily. . .

So simply. . .

Like he had been saying them his whole life.

Steve moved back closer to Danny once more, giving him another lasting kiss to his lips. After about three minutes of gentle kisses and soft touches, Steve pulled and laid in the bed next to him. Exhaustion settled over him. He forgot how hard it was to top, what with basically doing all the work. He didn't mind, but he was surprised with how tired he actually was.

Danny looked over at him and scooted a little closer to him. He grasped onto Steve's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Steve looked up at him and smiled. He kissed Danny's bicep and laid his head back down. "You are most welcome."

Danny settled as Steve snuggled close to Danny and soon fell asleep.

 _Holy shit. . .that was amazing._ Danny breathed in deeply and let out the breath. _Steve is amazing. He's helped me so much with everything. I wish I knew how to help him with work. He had said he called the Governor. . ._

Danny continued to lie awake on the bed as Steve slept. He began to think about the Governor's offer, from the party. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

He couldn't figure out how it would work. His thoughts wandered back and forth between that and the fact that he had promised Kono he would help Steve, as well as her, find work. He knew Steve and Kono had a conversation about the deal being fulfilled awhile ago. Steve had mentioned that he was trying his best to help Kono out with what little he had. What Steve didn't know, was that Danny had also been sending a few extra dollars to Kono to help her out until she found another job.

His mind was such a jumbled mess. He felt stressed and conflicted. How was he supposed to accomplish all this, on top of focusing on Steve at home, keeping his work separate, and keep up his duties as a father?

Immediately he was hit with realization. It was overwhelming, exciting, and. . .happening all at once in his mind. Things began to line up. He could barely breathe through the smile on his face. He quickly and quietly sat up and hopped off the bed. He pulled a pair of boxers on and moved out of the room with his phone to his home office.

He went to his desk, turned on the lamp, and began to write on a notepad he had out, ideas coming all at once. He grinned at all his bullet points as he continued to write.

 _This is it. . .this is how we'll do it._ Danny thought to himself as continued to write late into the night.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Steve could see light streaming through the bedroom window. He heard something. A faint voice echoing in the house. He looked to his left. The space on the bed next to him was empty. He stretched as he sat up and he threw the covers to one side. He pulled a pair of boxers out of a nearby dresser and pulled them on before he walked out to search for the noise.

"Yes, yes. Governor, I understand your concerns, but, if I may, I know you will take interest in what I have planned."

Steve walked down the hall, towards Danny small study, home office area. He scratched his head and looked sleepily up at Danny as the man paced back and forth in the room.

"Mmm-hmm. I understand. Oh, you'd like me to bring him in as well?" He paused. "No. No problem at all, actually, that's probably ideal." He looked up, gave Steve a smile, and held up one finger.

"Today at 10, we can do that. . .yes, I'll tell him." Danny grinned into the phone. "Yes, thank you, thank you, Governor. You won't regret this." He paused again and smiled. "We'll see you then."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and excited flooding through his being.

"Danny, what are you doing up so early?" Steve asked sleepily.

"Steve, boy, am I glad you're up." Danny said excitedly. "That was the Governor. I-I couldn't sleep last night-I called him this morning and we have an appointment to see him-remember the party a few weeks ago-"

"Danny, Danny, slow down. I just woke up. I can't keep up." Steve grinned sleepily as he took Danny's hands. "Start over."

Danny grasped onto the hands with excitement still in his system. "I couldn't sleep last night. After we. . ." He grinned at Steve. "Um. . .you know. . ." He didn't understand why he was feeling so gushy about the previous evening. Because it was special? They did something new? Danny shook himself. "After that, I was thinking about you. . .and then my thoughts wandered to Kono and then to the governor's offer and then. . .to work, you, my duties as a father and then. . ." He shrugged with a small smile. "It all clicked."

Steve rose his eyebrows, asking for more.

"I came in here and started writing." He broke from Steve's hands and crossed over to his desk. He grabbed at papers. "I started making connections with finding work for you and Kono and brainstorming ideas for the Governor's task force idea that he mentioned at the party." He paused again and looked over a paper before handing it to Steve. "These are some of the guidelines or rules I came up with. This sheet. . ." He took another from the pile. "Shows the best task force is recommended to have at least four people. For a good team, you need good team dynamic. Some things I looked into were also having certain skills and experience. Military experience, tech savviness, experience in law enforcement in general. . .even a person with lesser experience, with a young face and fresh eyes. . ." He shrugged again. "I have the perfect people in mind. You, Kono, and myself. I'm not sure on our last one, but. . ."

Steve looked over at the sheets. "Last one. . ." He trailed off.

Danny looked at him. "You have someone in mind?"

Steve smiled and looked up at him. "I do."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Danny held his breath as he watched the Governor go over everything he had just explained. The Governor was looking at papers Danny had typed and printed out.

"You mentioned a good task force as a team of four. Who were you thinking for the fourth?" The Governor asked him.

Danny smiled and glanced at Steve, who stood next to him.

Steve glanced back and looked back at the Governor. "Sir, we collectively thought Officer Chin Ho Kelly would be perfect for the job. He has shown time and again how valuable he is to me as well as to the Honolulu Police Department."

"If he's so valuable, why do you want to take him away from the department?"

"We feel his time and skills would benefit the task force. Since the state of Hawaii technically doesn't have a. . .conventional state police force, we feel that Lieutenant Kelly's skills and abilities will serve a wider range of people than his work at the Honolulu Police Department."

The Governor sat back in his chair. "Alright. . .let's test trial this. We'll form some agreement upon rules and guidelines and then I'll like to see your work over the course of three months. If I see improvements in crime stats on the islands, then we can continue this task force. Fair?"

"More than fair, sir. When can we start?" Danny asked.

The Governor thought about the question. "As soon as you get your office set up."

"Where do you want us stationed?"

"There's spare office spaces at Ali'iōlani Hale. I'd like it if you guys would 'set up camp', so to speak, over there."

Danny grinned.

"We'll furnish your offices with what we think you'll need. If you guys would like other things, make a good case for it and we'll pay for it. Alright?" He gave them a smile. "I feel like this is a good idea. . .excellent plans. . ." He gestured to the papers. "Let's go to it." He said as he stood up from his desk.

Danny glanced at Steve as the governor stood from his chair. They shook the Governor's hand, said their goodbyes, and departed from the room.

Danny could barely contain himself as they walked through the halls and out of the building. Once the doors were close, they turned to each other and let out exclamations of excitement. They hugged each other.

"Oh, my god, Steve! This-this is-" Danny couldn't think straight with his excitement.

Steve pulled from him and grinned. "I know! I can't believe this!"

Danny chuckled with him.

Steve looked at him like he was a little lost, but still immensely excited. "What now?"

Danny licked his lower lip and shrugged, looking at the ground. "I guess we call up Kono and Chin and. . .make them an offer."

Steve gazed at him. "What if we told them in person?"

Danny looked up at him.

Steve nodded. "I think the first team's meeting should be celebratory drinks. . .or dinner or something."

Danny grinned and pulled out his phone. "I'll call Kono if you want to call Chin."

Steve pulled his own phone out with a smile. "Yeah, sure." He said as he dialed the number and brought the phone to his ear.

"Where do you want to go?"

Steve thought for a quick moment. "Billy's."

Danny grinned at his response. _Our first meet place. . ._

Steve's eyebrows bounced as he grinned. "Hey Chin, you have a sec?"


	22. Chapter 21

2, 4, 5, 6, 8-r, 9, 15-gore, 18,

 **Chapter 21:**

"Steve. . .what?"

Danny grinned at Chin's response.

"May I second that 'what'?" Kono added as she gazed from Steve to Danny.

"It was Danny's idea. We would like it if you guys would join the group." Steve repeated. "We'd be doing a bit higher status crimes, things specifically for the state of Hawaii. . ." He paused. "Catching the bad guys." Steve added with a small smile.

Chin looked over at Kono and back at Steve. "I'm in." He said with a grin.

Danny grinned at his answer. They all turned to Kono.

"I don't know guys. . ." She began.

Danny's heart sank at her serious tone.

"I mean. . .I want my office painted purple, and I don't know if you guys can accommodate that need." She murmured.

Steve broke into a grin. "Oh, did you want matching lamps and big fluffy bean bag chairs?"

Kono shrugged. "I was thinking about it. . .maybe a purple hammock. . .off in the corner."

Chin chuckled at his cousin's playful humor. Danny smiled at his recently made co-workers.

"God, guys, I can not thank you enough." Chin spoke up.

"Yeah, no kidding. This is amazing." Kono added.

"I feel like we should be thanking Danny tonight. Without him and his formation of ideas, this team would not be and our new jobs would not be." Steve's voice was heard by the other three. He turned to Danny. "Danny, thank you. For this. . .brilliant, amazing. . .absolutely terrific idea. I am looking forward to spending many hours working with this team." Steve smiled at everyone. "To Danny. . .for making this happen."

"To Danny!" Chin and Kono echoed.

The group of four clinked their glasses together in celebration.

"Thank you guys. The team wouldn't be a team without all of you." Danny grinned at them. "I can not wait to start."

The group all grinned, taking a break from talking to sip.

"Speaking of starting, when do we start?" Chin asked, clearly exhilarated by the whole ordeal.

"As soon as our offices are set up." Danny said.

"How soon will that be?" Kono asked.

"The company that is delivering our desks and other office supplies will give us a call." Danny answered.

Steve turned to Danny. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Danny turned to Chin and Kono. They nodded and he turned back to Steve. "Yeah, sure."

"Excuse us." Steve said to the cousins as he placed a hand on Danny's arm. Steve walked them over to the railing.

"Steve, babe, what's up?"

Steve turned to look at the concerned eyes. "Absolutely nothing, Danny." He paused. "Everything is right and well and. . .I just wanted to pull you aside and thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. Danny. . .I'm the type of person to give recognition where it's needed." He paused. "Danny, you saved me. You saved my life." He could feel his emotions run to the surface. His chest and his throat tightened greatly. He could barely swallow. His eyes watered and his sensitivity pricked his being. "Um. . ." He tried to swallow again. He let out a small laugh. "Danny. . ." He bit his lower lip as the tears welled in his eyes. "You saved me. I would not have made it without you and your kind, compassionate, caring attitude." He stopped, barely able to finish the last of the sentence. He turned his head, trying to get a hold of his emotions.

Danny could only stare at the man. He did not feel like he was the one to save Steve. In a way, Steve saved him. "Steve. . .it's flattering you say that. I feel like. . .you saved me." He watched as Steve turned to look at him with a single tear streaming down his face. "I was just looking for a small fling. . .maybe someone I could. . .be with a few times a month. But. . ." He shook his head. "That first look. . .that first meet." He grinned. "I was captivated. I was. . .attracted and immensely. . ." He shrugged. "Enchanted, I guess." He looked at Steve. "I had no idea how hard I would fall in love with you."

Steve smiled at him.

Danny smiled back at him. He lifted a hand to his cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Steve stepped in closer to Danny and placed his head against Danny's.

Danny knew that people were looking, but he didn't care. He was happy to have Steve. To have the man, he loved for so long, be his. And only his.

Steve nuzzled Danny's nose. "Danny, I love you, you know?" His heart still fluttered every time he said it. Not in nervousness, but in an expression of pure love.

"I know. Do you know that I love you?" Danny asked as he nuzzled back.

Steve grinned. "I know you do."

"And you know I'd never betray you, your love, or your trust, right?"

Steve tilted his head. "Of course. I hope you know I would never either."

Danny smiled and nodded at him. "Come here." He murmured as he grabbed onto Steve's cheek.

Steve grinned and grabbed onto Danny's cheek. Their lips connected and stayed together. Small movements were made against each other's lips and they stayed close to each other.

Everything was good. Everything was bliss. Everything was beautiful.

Everything was Steve and Danny.

And with their lasting kiss, they knew that they would be together. They knew that their love would last and be forever.


End file.
